Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu: El Boden salvador de Eostia
by Ben56
Summary: la tierra de Eostia enfrenta tiempos oscuros, pero una nueva esperanza a nacido. forjado por el sufrimiento de la perdida,y determinado a proteger todo lo que aun le queda y todo lo que pronto tendrá. el ultimo descendiente de los Bodens, tribu de heroes a la par con lod dioses, dragones y señores demonio, traera la paz a este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu: El Boden slavador de Eostia**

 **-Primero que nada. Saludos a todos los que estén leyendo este prologo, esta es mi primera historia y estoy muy nervioso de como la recibirán. Los que han leído los reviews y PM me conocen como Ben56, y para aquellos con los que he conversado vía PM me llamo Benjamin, soy peruano, y llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fanfictions en esta pagina (mayormente en español o ingles, porque no conozco otros idiomas extranjeros) al principio solo leí sin tener interés de unir a la pagina como usuario, pero un día decidí hacerme uno y así no perderme los nuevos capítulos que todos mis autores favoritos subían.**

 **-Actualmente no tengo nada escrito en mi perfil, ya lo llenare algún día, ahora quiero concentrarme en esta historia. Bueno: Primero, esta historia se me vino a la mente desde que comencé a buscar por doquier crossovers de Kuroinu, encontrándome con autores como victorarte19 a quien mando un saludo, y espero si llegas a leer esta historia te guste y pronto puedas subir un nuevo capitulo de tus historias cualquiera esta bien, también esta That Edgy Emo Avenger autor de "One Punch Kuroinu", amigo tu crossover de One Punch Man y Kuroinu es excelente ojala subas el siguiente capitulo, y así hay mas que podría nombrar pero lo haría muy largo; Segundo: hace tiempo que vi Kuroinu, me gusto las protagonistas (como hombre por obvias razones), pero no me gusto tener que verlas como las violaban al punto de romperlas mentalmente. Así como victorarte19 pensé que la historia podría tener un mejor final, sea con OCs o crossover con otras series y animes. Me decidí a usar Dragon Blaze (juego RPG de Android, el cual creo que estaría en Misc. Games) usando al personaje guerrero con nombre inventado (el de mi cuenta esta nombrado con mi nombre y tres números). Por supuesto esta historia será OCXharem. todas las princesas (en caso Ruu Ruu, también estará enamorada, pero si llego a finalizar la historia, lo cual será con el guerrero teniendo familia e hijos con las princesas, Ruu Ruu no estará entre ellas a menos que ustedes me den razones en los comentarios para que si lo haga) y unos cuatro personajes OC mas.**

 **\- Este prologo empezara tiempo antes de que Olga se convierta en la reina oscura, por lo que los monstruos estarán atacando sin control aldeas lejanas a los castillos de las fortalezas, las siete princesas (con excepción de Celestine y Olga porque son elfas) serán jóvenes (Alicia, Maya y Kaguya serán un año menor que el guerrero; Claudia será 4 años mayor; Prim 4 años menor. No pongo a Ruu Ruu porque no se como describir su edad y Cloe es mitad elfo) y aparecerán como una vista al pasado antes de que formaran la Alianza de las Princesas Escudo y por supuesto Celestine tendrá visiones difusas acerca de la caída de Eostia no sabiendo quien lo causara asi como también vera atisbos de una esperanza par evitarlo.**

 **-Bueno eso resume un poco el prologo, aun si esta historia no es bien recibida, pienso hacer otra. Crossover de Senran Kagura y Brave Frontier (otro buen juego de Andorid), y también pondré en mi perfil una escala de nivel de poderes, donde pondré a diferentes personajes de series, juegos, animes y otros a MI criterio personal, que usare como base para futuros crossovers.**

 **Sin mas que decir empecemos. Yo no soy dueño de Kuroinu ni de Dragon Blaze solo la idea de la historia y los OCs son míos.**

 **-Personaje: dialogo normal**

" **pensamientos"**

 **´voz de armadura domadragones´(esto es en futuros capitulos)**

Prologo:

La gran tierra de Eostia, es un mundo de fantasía y belleza, donde muchas razas han habitado en harmonía aparente. Esto si solo contamos a los humanos, elfos, enanos y humanos semi-bestias que si coexisten, pero no las otras criaturas que hay en este mundo como: orcos, trolles, duendes, demonios y otros criaturas que al parecer solo piensan en violar a los miembros femeninos de los humanos y elfos. Actualmente los diferentes reinos han estado construyendo castillos y murallas para defenderse de los asaltos de estos, lamentablemente esto de deja a las aldeas rurales a merced de ser arrasados. Los hombres y niños masacrados y las mujeres y niñas capturadas para ser tratadas como juguetes de placer.

Nuestra historia inicia en una aldea de estas no muy cerca ni muy lejos del reino de Rad, uno de los países estables gobernado por la familia noble Levantein, de quienes hablaremos más adelante. Esta espera un asalto por parte de orcos y duendes, por lo que se preparan para defenderse.

Podemos ver un lugar cerca a los bosques que rodean a la aldea, un puesto de resistencia alejado de la aldea donde una pequeña milicia de aldeanos entrenados se dispone a pelear para proteger sus hogares y familias. Ya han enviado cinco exploradores antes para verificar el avance del enemigo, solo dos volvieron confirmándoles que el ataque era inminente y que llegarían al anochecer. Para cuando llegaron a informar ya empezaba a atardecer así que tuvieron que prepararse rápido. el capitán de este grupo, un hombre adulto mayor de 54 años pero aun con vigor para poder luchar, de 1.6 metro, con barba no muy grande y pelo corto color negro con gris, con musculatura media. Vistiendo un peto de acero con una camisa café debajo, protectores de brazos de acero pero con los hombros desnudos, pantalón de cuero con su espada larga atada a su cintura, y protectores bajos de piernas. Observaba todos los preparativos con mirada sombría, después de recibir el informe de los exploradores había llegado a conclusión de que esta batalla estaba perdida. Con solo ver a los integrantes de su milicia estaba más que seguro que no estaban bien preparados, muchos de los soldados no tenía suficiente armadura para soportar bien en batallas, además que podrían hacer 67 hombres con el incluido contra un grupo de de asalto de 90 orcos y 73 duendes. Sin embargo Aron no iba huir su deber de capitán y como padre de tres hijas es guiar a sus hombres y proteger a su familia y pueblo, por lo que el moriría peleando ahora el solo esperaba a su mejor soldado, aprendiz y futuro yerno a que llegue a reportarse de su misión.

-Aron: y hablando del diablo.

dice Aron cuando ve llegar a un muchacho de no más de 18 años o más bien 19 pues hoy era su cumpleaños, el joven medía 1.58 metros, de constitución física atlética, vestia en peto de acero con malla metálica debajo, guarda brazos, pantalones café de cuero y protectores de piernas, en su espalda un escudo de acero redondo de bordes afilados y una espada bastarda de largo medio atada a su cinturón, lo mas resaltante de muchacho es su pelo blanco erizado y sus ojos color café oscuro (busquen la imagen de Dragon Blaze del guerrero antes del despertar). El nombre de este chico es Gabriel, el es huérfano debido a que sus padres fueron asesinados por una bestia demoniaca a la que el mismo dio muerte a la edad de 12 años, actualmente forma parte de la milicia para proteger el pueblo pero Aron tiene otro planes.

-Gabriel: capitán! Vengo reportando que logramos reunir a todo el pueblo y resguardarlos en la inglesia a la salida del pueblo en dirección a Rad, también indique a Victoria, Aria, Lucia y Alma que se quedara en de guardias como dijo.

-Aron: bien hecho, pero ahora te tengo nuevas órdenes para ti, quiero que regreses a la iglesia y les digas que escapen a Rad.

-Gabriel: Que? Pero señor les tomara al menos un día en llegar a pie, podrían ser atacados en el camino.

-Aron: Gabriel esta batalla está perdida no vamos a ganar nada, lo único que podemos hacer es ganar tiempo para que huyan, este ataque ya lo esperábamos desde hace dos días pero aun así no estamos listos, así que para tratar de que al menos pudieran escapar envié una carta a un viejo amigo en Rad para que enviara soldados para que los escolten, hoy día en la mañana recibí la carta de confirmación se que una caballería de 20 jinetes llegarían a escoltarnos.

-Gabriel: entiendo entonces ire a avisarles para que se dirijan a Rad y luego regeresare par-

-Aron: no Gabriel tu también iras con ellos.

-Gabriel: (GASP)!

-Aron: desde que quedaste huérfano, me jure a mi mismo que en honor a tu padre, mi mejor amigo, yo te protegería y te ayudaría a crecer fuerte para que puedas tener una vida donde tu decidas tu futuro, te entrene y poco a poco me fuiste superando, te volviste parte de mi familia tanto Victoria como mi esposa Elena te tienen mucho afecto, y sobre todo tienes que cuidar de tus otras amigas Aria, Lucia y Alma. Ellas eran huérfanas como tú y aun después de ser adoptadas siempre se reunían contigo, si tu mueres aquí mi hija y tus amigas perderán su principal razón para vivir.

-Gabriel: pero yo también quiero luchar, no dejare que esas bestias destruyan mi hogar ni que lastimen a los demás. Además si usted se muere aquí su esposa e hija también estran tristes.

-Aron: estoy seguro que Elena entenderá porque hago esto así que no te preocupes, tu eres joven tienes una vida que vivir y no permitiré que termine aquí. Has aprendido de mí el arte de la espada como yo lo aprendí de tu padre, pero necesitas experiencia en batalla, aun si la ganas en esta batalla lo mas probable es que mueras.

Gabriel bajo la mirada, el sabia que era cierto lo que decía su maestro, el empezó su entrenamiento antes con su padre a los 5 años pero se cuando su padre murió Aron fue quien comenzó a enseñarle, a los 17 años salió en su primera excursión donde se enfrento a un orco joven el cual mato, incluso entonces sabia que enfrentar a un orco adulto era algo totalmente diferente. Pero el no quería dejar al hombre que es su maestro y segundo padre a morir.

-Aron: no lo pienses mas y ve, eres mi orgullo y el orgullo de tus padres, sigue hacia adelante y no te detengas, hazte más fuerte para proteger a todos los que amas aun si debes pelear contra de demonios o dioses. Aunque yo muera aquí siempre estaré contigo en espíritu igual que tus padres., que esta pérdida te sirva para madurar y entender que incluso tú no puedes salvar a todos, pero que no te desanime de querer ser más fuerte para lograr lo imposible. Esta es tu última lección.

Gabriel miro a su maestro por un un minuto, se inclino haciendo una reverencia mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Gabriel: Muchas gracias por sus enseñanzas maestro, yo cuidare a los demás y me asegurare de que nadie se olvide de usted y su sacrifico.

-Aron: has sido el mejor aprendiz que haya tenido, junto a mi hija. Por favor cuida de ella. Adiós Gabriel.

-Gabriel: yo cuidare de ella. Adiós Aron, que los dioses te protejan.

Terminada la conversación, Gabriel salió aprisa a avisar al pueblo reunido en la iglesia y huir hacia Rad. Mientras Aron se mantuvo mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista, dándose la vuelta observando las barricadas en dirección al norte, al bosque oscuro tierra donde ningún humano se atreve a ir, puede divisar antorchas a lo lejos. El grupo de asalto se acerca, todos los soldados se preparan y el también se alista desenfundando su espada larga. Dando un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás.

-Aron: ve Gabriel, descendiente de los Boden, así como tu padre, tu también serás una esperanza para el futuro.

Asi 10 minutos después la batalla comenzó, y solo se pudo escuchar el choques de armas y los gritos de los que morían, tanto orcos, duendes y humanos.

Corriendo por el bosque hacia la aldea, Gabriel solo puede rezar para que Aron y los demas sobrevivan al menos lo suficiente para que el pueda convencer a los caballeros de Rad para que envie un grupo a apoyarlos. Despues de unos cuatro minutos llega a la aldea ahora abandonada, tomandose su tiecon mpo para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Gabriel: "Tantas cosas han pasado papa, mama. Y ahora tenemos que abandonarlo todo". Tal vez deba preparar una trampa a las escoltas que lleguen hasta aquí, eso nos daria mas tiempo para escapar.

Antes de que pudiera seguir seguir con sus pensamientos, un rugido de dolor llego a sus oidos. Sin perder tiempo corrio hacia el origen, lo que encontro lo sorprendio y lo preocupo un poco.

En frente de el habia una peculiar escena. Eran un grupo de cinco orcos: dos adultos al parecer veteranos armados con hachsas y tres jovenes con espdas largas; tambien tres tres mujeres que el conocia: la primera. tenia pelo rubio dorado largo hasta la cintura, con un hermoso rostro con ojos color magenta, una constitucion esvelta, cintura delgada, brazos esveltos, piernas largas y torneadas. Su atuendo consistia de botas metalicas hasta la rodilla, con los muslos desnudos, en la cintura tiene una falda blanca que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo, en la parte superior un corcet a modo de protector de de pecho que deja ampliamente sus grades pechos copa D, guarda brazos y hombreras. Esta mujer es Victoria, unica hija de Aron de 18 años, una de las mejores amigas de Gabriel. Que en este momento esta enfrentando a uno de los orcos adultos a quien ella ha logrado cortale un brazo con su espada larga.

La segunda mujer: de pelo color verde oscuro hasta la parte superior de la espalda, ojos color café, constitucion esvelta, vestia tambien un corcet armadura y pantalones de cuero hasta los talones, botas metalicas hasta las rodillas, gardabrazos en ambos brazos y una hombrera en el lado derecho, una blusa ruja de bajo debajo del corcet desabotonado de arriba mostrando un poco de busto de sus pechos copa C. peleando contra uno de los dos orcos jovenes con una lanza con punta en forma de cruz, esta es Aria de 18 tambien, un de las tres primeras amigas de Gabriel en el orfanato.

La ultima mujer, quien acaba de lograr matar al orco joven con quien estaba peleando cortandole la garganta. Tiene el pelo color café largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola de caballo , ojos color verde claro, una figura delgada y esvelta. vistiendo pantalones de cuero ajustados, botas de cuero hasta la mitad de las piernas, en parte superior camisa negra manga larga debajo de un chaleco de cuero sin magas ambos ajustados mostrando sus pechos copa C, con solo guardabrazos an ambos lados como unica armadura, blandiendo dos espadas de tamaño medio. Esta es Lucia, de 17 años, una de las dos hermanas menores de Aria.

(no se me ocurrio nombres para los orcos, asi que los llamare: lider 1 y 2; y escolta 1, 2 y 3)

-Escolta 2: mierda lo mataron.

-Escolta 3: bueno, era un novato que se puede hacer yo terminare su trabjo.

-Lider 1:MALDITA! Pagaras por cortarme el brazo, te violare tantas veces que desearas estar muerta!.

-Lider 2: eso te pasa por confiarte, " _escolta 2 y 3_ " dejen de perder el tiempo y atrapen a esas dos, debemos regresar para-.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, una espada atravezo su pecho cayendo de rodillas despues la misma espada le corto la cabeza. Los demas vieron sorprendidos lo que ocurrio, los tres orcos estaban furiosos y las tres mujeres sonrieron al ver que se trataba de su querido amigo. Gabriel limpio la sangre de su espada, observo al tercer orco joven y corrio hacia el, chocando su espada con un corte transversal con este forcejeando con el, luego empujo con su espada un lado pateandole en el abdomen haciendo lo caer al piso donde lo ejecuto clavando la espad en su craneo.

Los dos orcos restantes se sorprendieron y se distrajeron lo suficiente para que Aria golpeara al joven orco con el pomo de su lanza desarmandolo y clavandole su lanza en el ojo derecho con una de las puntas laterales acabando con el y Victoria acabo al ultimo empalandolo por la boca. Despues de asegurarse de que no habia nadie mas y que los orcos estaban muertos quemando sus cuerpos. Los cuatro se reunieron para hablar.

-Gabriel: Muy bien me pueden explicar que hacen utedes aqu- GASP!.

Se detuvo cuando sintio un fuerte abrazo, mirando abajo vio directo a dos ojos verdes claro. Lucia lo estaba abrazando fuerte con la esperanza de que, aun que el peto, el pueda aun sentir sus pechos. Esto causo el enoja de Victoria y Aria quienes estaban al frente de estos.

-Aria: LUCIA! Deja de hacer eso!

-Victoria(con un tic en el ojo izquierdo): Lucia regresa aquí, Gabriel la razon por la que estabamos aquí, es porque planeabamos ir ayudar al frente de batalla.

Gabriel comtemplo la situacion por un momento, y decidio decirle las nuevas ordenes de su padre.

-Gabriel: ya veo, lamentablemente tu padre me dado nuevas ordenes para mi y para ustedes. Debemos regresar a la iglesia y reunir a los aldeanos, vomas a huir hacia Rad.

Ante la noticia, las tres mujeres estaban estupefactas, en especial Victoria.

-Victoria: Que dices! Pero si hacemos eso seremos blanco facil para otras escurciones enemigas que no hayamos visto. Y que sera del capitan y los dem-.

-Gabriel(con mirada seria): el capitan Aron me dijo que ya envia una carta a Rad pidiendo una escolta con la que nos encontraremos en el camino, el y los demas nos daran mas tiempo para escapar.

Victoria se quedo callada por un momento, con los ojos bien abiertos, luego comenzo a a caminar hacia adelante en direccion de las barricados al fondo del bosque. Antes de que pasara a Gabriel, este puso su mano en su hombro y la detuvo.

-Victoria: dejame pasar.

-Gabriel:…..no.

-Victoria: vas a abandonar a mi padre, quieres que lo abandonemos, es-.

-Gabriel: yo no dije eso, pero debes entenderlo, tu padre a tomado esta decisión por si mismo. Y no dejare que le faltes el respeto a su decisión.

Victoria quito bruscamente la mano de Gabriel de su hombro, desenfundo su espada y la apunto a su rostro. Mientras tanto Aria y Lucia solo podian observar preocupadas.

-Lucia: Victoria calmate! Ya oiste a Gabriel son ordenes del capitan, tu padre.

-Aria: tiene razon, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad que tu padre nos esta dando.

-Victoria: NO! No voy a dejar a mi padre, me decepcionas Gabriel, tu me dijiste que considerabas al capitan como tu segundo padre y ahora lo- SLAP!

Con una fuerte fuerte cachetada, Gabriel hacer callar a Victoria, ella endereza su cabeza para verlo aun sorprendida. Retrocediendo un paso ante la furiosa mirada de Gabriel.

-Gabriel: ¡QUE MIERDA IBAS A DECIR! ¡QUE YO LO ABANDONE! ¡ME CREES CAPAZ DE ESO DESPUES DE 10 AÑOS QUE TU Y YO APRENDIMOS JUNTOS DE EL!

Victoria bajo la mirada avergonzada, como pudo dejarse llevar por sus emociones asi, los 10 años que ambos que ella y Gabriel pasaron aprendiendo usar la espada con su padre habian sido suficientes para saber que el nunca abandonaria a su familia ni a sus amigos, el dia en que el y ella tenia 9 años y se perdieron en el bosque el nunca la dejo sola hasta que Aron los encontro y les reprocho que no se volvieran a aventurar solos en el bosque. Este que es uno de tantos recuerdos que probaban que Gabriel era muy leal, una de las principales razones por la que ella se habia enamorado perdidamente de el desde los 9 años.

-Victoria(con la vista abajo y con unas lagrimas en los ojos): lo siento Gabriel, pero porque no vino el contigo.

-Gabriel(con mirada triste): el no podia abandonar a los demas. Por eso debemos apurarnos, ustedes vayan y avisen a los demas que empiezan a huir a Rad.

-Aria: ¿que haras tu?

-Gabriel(mirando seriamente a las casas): voy a incendiar el pueblo a modo de trampa para cualquier escolta que llegue hasta aquí para darnos mas tiempo, cuando haya terminado las alcanzare.

-Lucia: mas te vale que si! No queremos que preocupes a mama Teresa.

Gabriel sonrio. Teresa era la encergada del orfanato de la aldea en donde el habia vivido hasta los 15 años, bueno el aun vivia hay, ella fue su segunda madre y decidio quedarse con ella aun despues de que Aron le propuciera unirse a su familia. El fue el unico que no abandono el orfanato, y nunca se arrepintio de eso, ayudaba a su madre a cuidar de los niños huerfanos menores que el siendo un gran ejemplo como hermano mayor. Pero ahora con el ataque no tenia mas opcion que quemar su hogar.

-Gabriel(mirando a las tres): diganle a mi madre que pronto los alcanzare y que no se preocupe, a su edad no es bueno que se ponga nerviosa.

-Victoria(conteniendo un risilla): te aprovechas que no esta aquí para hablar de sus 40 años, aunque al igual que mi madre que tiene 46, ambas se ven de 32.

Gabriel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario ya que es cierto ambas mujeres mayores aun se veian jovenes para su edad, durante la pubertad empezo a tner problemas con su hormonas ya que Teresa y el siempre se bañaban juntos, y un dia que estaba de visita en la casa de Aron y entro al baño cuando la señora Elena se estaba bañando pudo verla totalmente desnuda. Que ambas tuvieran un busto de copa DD, no ayudaba que el haya tenido uno que otro sueño atrevido con una de las dos o ambas.

Ante el evidente sonrojo presente en su cara, recibio un codazo e las costillas por parte de Aria. Quien igual que Victoria y Lucia estaban enojadas.

-Aria(irritada): ¡de que te sonrojas!

-Gabriel(doblandose del dolor): de nada, y tu porque me golpeaste.

Ella solo dijo "hmpf" volteándose a hacia otro lado. no era un secreto para nadie de la aldea que, al igual que Victoria, las hermanas Aria, Lucia y Alma estaban perdidamente enamoradas del peli-blanco el cual era mas denso e ignorante al afecto de las cuatro chicas. En caso de las tres hermanas, debido a que ellas llegaron al orfanato cuando Gabriel tenía 7 años el las protegía de todo, en especial de tres chicos huérfanos que siempre molestaban a los demás del orfanato, de quienes hablaremos después. Estando siempre cerca, ayudándolas, y de hecho un día que el les salvo la vida a las tres cuando decidieron fugarse para buscar a sus padres. Aria tenía 6, Lucia 5 y Alma 3. Se encontraron con un oso y al no poder escapar por miedo hubieran muerto de no ser porque Gabriel las había seguido a hurtadillas, se enfrento al oso matándolo al enterrar una rama en su ojo haciéndolo desangrarse hasta morir. Luego las acompaño al orfanato no sin antes hacerles prometer que nunca pondría en peligro la una a la otra. Desde ese momento los cuatro eran inseparables jugando, conversando o simplemente viéndolo practicar su entrenamiento cuando regresaba de sus clases con Aron. Una vez fueron a verlo a sus clases, donde conocieron Victoria y casi de forma automática la reconocieron como una rival por el amor del peli-blanco. El día que las tres fueron recogidas por sus abuelos que habían llegado al pueblo para mudarse, y tuvieron que irse a su nueva casa Alma se puso a llorar, no quería alejarse de su amado Oni-chan, trataron las tres de convencerlo par que se fuera con ella pero el se negó no queriendo dejar sola a su segunda madre. Y les dijo que el siempre estaría en el orfanato para que lo visitaran.

A la edad de 7 años Aria y Lucia comenzaron a entrenarse en el uso de armas, su hermana menor pudo conseguir un libro de magia y comenzó a aprender hechizos, en especial para curar. Y siempre que podían se reunían con su Oni-chan para pasar el rato junto, esto también desato la guerra por el amor del peli-blanco entre las tres. Puede que en el Eostia la poligamia este permitida (especialmente por el ratio de 1 hombre por cada 12 mujeres, esto me lo invente), y las tres están de acuerdo en compartirlo, sin embargo siempre aprovechan cada oportunidad de pasar u rato a solas con el. Un ejemplo que puso en evidencia esto fue el día que Lucia (15) se coló en la habitación de Gabriel, el día que fueron al orfanato quedándose por una noche a dormir, a la mañana siguiente que Aria (16) y Alma (13) estaban buscando a su hermana, se sorprendieron y enojaron al encontrarla durmiendo junto a su Oni-chan en la misma cama, desnuda y enpiernada con él. Gabriel bajo a desayunar con las tres y con ojo morado.

-Gabriel (suspiro): si ya se calmaron empecemos, vayan y que empiecen a moverse hacia Rad, yo preparare la trampa.

Dicho esto las tres partieron a la iglesia, Gabriel fue a la destilería a al bar en busca de licor y aceite para preparar todo. Después de 15 minutos todo estaba listo lo único que faltaba era esperar, cosa que solo demoro 3 minutos, pudo ver a lo lejos las antorchas del grupo pudiendo divisar 50 orcos y 13 duendes. No sabia si estos pasaron por otro lado o si ya habían acabado con la resistencia de Aron, al frente de todos el orco líder Krognar con su armadura de acero roja con espinas en pecho y cintura, muñequeras de cuero, protectores de cuero en piernas y un enorme machete dentado avanzaba junto a sus otros orcos veteranos. El ahora presentaba un parche en su ojo derecho el cual aun sangraba un poco y parecía estar de mal humor, el cual empeoro cuando llego a la aldea y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, con voz fuerte ordeno a los duendes a los orcos jóvenes restantes que se adelantaran y dieran casa a los aldeanos mientras huían. Cuando estos comenzaron a entrar a abandonada aldea, Gabriel lanzo antorchas para encender el aceite incendiando el pueblo matándolos antes de que puedan salir del pueblo.

Krognar y 16 orcos que sobrevivieron comenzaron a buscar al responsable. Entonces Gabriel decidió mostrarse saliendo de los arbustos cerca a salida del pueblo.

-Gabriel(mirando seriamente a Krognar): no vas a ir a ninguna parte tu y todos los que están contigo morirán aquí.

-Krognar:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vaya vaya otro estúpido que quiere jugar a ser el héroe, te diré lo mismo que le dije a ese viejo capitán antes que lo matara. Ya has perdido, solo morirás en- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

No termino, porque un cuchillo se clavo directo en su rodilla lo que lo hizo arrodillarse, cuando levanto la mirada hacia el peli-blanco vio su ceño fruncido y un inmenso odia en sus ojos. Después Gabriel comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

-Gabriel: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si que hablas mucho para ser orco, si mal no recuerdo tu raza es muy bruta, además estoy en lo correcto en asumir que ese "viejo" capitán fue el que quito ese ojo no?

-Krognar(totalmente enfadado): ¡MALDITO! Vas a pagar caro. ¡y ustedes que esperan una invitación mátenlo!.

Saliendo de su sorpresa los 16 restantes corrieron a enfrentarse al segundo hombre hizo arrodillarse de dolor a su líder, Gabriel desenfunda su espada y se prepara para terminar esto de una vez.

Mientras tanto mas lejos de la aldea en dirección hacia Rad, un gran grupo de 105 personas están en pleno viaje hacia la ciudad. Liderando el grupo están Victoria, Aria y Lucia. Detrás de ellas hay dos mujeres adultas y una chica de 15 años. La chica de 15 vestía un vestido azul rey con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas que bajaba hasta las rodillas y se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad con unos pechos copa C (no recuerdo la medida de Prim pero más o menos tienen la misma), botas de cuero hasta la rodilla encima unas medias blancas hasta lo muslos, ella tiene el pelo color naranja claro y hermosos ojos azules, en su muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera de cuerda con un rubí ceñido a una placa metálica su más preciada posesión que fue un regalo de su Oni-chan, portaba en mano izquierda báculo de madera que en una de sus puntas superior llevaba una esfera azul marino. Esta era Alma la menor de las tres hermanas; a su lado derecho se encontraba una mujer de 46 años pero por apariencia apenas se veía de 37, llevando un vestido burgués de manga larga de color fucsia con bordes dorados alrededor del cuello, mangas y borde de la falda larga hasta los pies el vestido en la parte superior mostraba sus perfectos pechos copa DD, tiene el pelo color rubio claro hasta la parte superior de su espalda y ojos color magenta, caminando con zapatos simples de cuero de planta baja. Esta es Elena madre de Victoria y esposa (viuda) de Aron; finalmente la ultima mujer con pelo de color negro largo hasta la cintura con ojos color avellana, con un camisa blanca manga larga bien ceñida a sus pechos copa DD y un chaleco café encima, con una falda café oscura hasta los talones, con unos zapatos de cuero y planta baja. Esta es Teresa la encargada del orfanato y madre adoptiva de Gabriel.

Todo el grupo seguía caminando, ya era de madrugada y aun no se habían encontrado con la escolta, y Teresa cada vez estaba mas preocupada por su hijo que tampoco los había alcanzado hasta ahora. Al llegar a un arroyo cercano para descansar mientras Victoria, Aria y Lucia hacían guardia. De repente un grupo de 24 trolles apareció, uno logro atrapar a una pequeña niña como rehén. Aria salió del grupo a confrontarlos.

-Aria:¡Maldito suéltala!

-Troll Escolta 1: jejejejejejejejejeje, porque debería ¿eh?

-Aria(con el ceño fruncido): ¡¿que piensas hacerle?!

-Troll Escolta 1: quien sabe, tal vez la arrojemos con los mas jóvenes, les hará bien probar por primera vez una hembra aun si es joven.

-Aria: ¡bestia asquerosa!

-Troll Escolta 1: JA! Di lo que quieras, pero que tal un trato. Que tu y las otras dos con armas se entreguen a nosotros y dejaremos a la niña y a los otros aldeanos irse, ¿qué dices?

-Aria: ¿Qué prueba tengo de que cumplirás tu palabra?

-Troll Escolta 1: no la tienes pero es tu única opción si quieres sal-¡STAB!

-Aria: GASP!?

De repente una flecha atravesó el cráneo del troll justo en el centro de la frente matándolo al instante, la niña aprovecho para correr con Teresa quien la movía dentro del grupo. El grupo de trolles no sabían que paso y fue muy tarde cuando mas flechas comenzaron a caerles, ambos grupos vieron en dirección a la ciudad, 20 soldados a caballo liderados por una mujer de 23 de pelo café largo atado en un moño en la parte de atrás con ojos azul, con un busto de copa E el cual se podia ver debido a que su armadura dejaba su escote al descubierto junto a su a la parte media de su abdomen, con armadura completa en brazos, armadora en piernas hasta los muslos, y un cinturón metálico en la cintura que se abría al frente mostrando una tanga blanca. La mujer ordeno atacar los demás caballeros, de inmediato entablaron combate con los trolles matándolos a todos.

Al final de la batalla los aldeanos se acercaron a los caballeros y a su líder dándoles las gracias por el rescate.

-Elena: muchísimas gracias, llegaron justo a tiempo nobles caballeros.

-Mujer líder: me alegra escuchar eso, mi nombre es Claudia soy recientemente la nombrada guardiana de Celestine- sama. Se me fue ordenado que escoltara a un grupo de aldeanos que estaban escapando de un asalto orco. En favor a un gran amigo de mi señora, Sir Aron.

-Victoria: "no sabía que mi padre conociera a la encarnación de la diosa" disculpe Lady Claudia, por favor quisiera que enviara un grupo de sus soldados a ayudar a mi padre Aron y su grupo que se quedo a darnos tiempo para escapar.

-Claudia: ya veo. ¡Escuchen 6 de ustedes me acompañaran a buscar a Sir Aron, los demas escolten sanas y salvas a estas personas hasta la ciudad!

-Soldados: ¡SI CAPITANA!

-Teresa: espere un momento por favor. Lady Claudia, mi hijo Gabriel tampoco a regresado el también se quedo a conseguirnos tiempo al poner una trampa en la aldea para cualquier otra escolta que estuviera persiguiéndonos, si lo encuentra por favor tráigalo de vuelta conmigo.

-Claudia: está bien, ¿cómo puedo distinguirlo si encuentro a otros soldados sobrevivientes?

-Teresa: el tiene el pelo blanco erizado.

Asintiendo a la descripción, Claudia partió de inmediato junto a los 6 soldados rumbo a la barricada. Al llegar a la aldea, encontró la mayoría de las casas reducidas a cenizas, algunas aun quemándose, también cuerpos de duendes y orcos jóvenes carbonizados. No muy lejos encontró los cuerpos de orcos veteranos. Algunos decapitados, sin un brazo, con el abdomen abierto, pero no encontraron ningún cuerpo humano.

-Claudia: revisen alrededor y tengan cuidado, no sabemos si estos eran todos los orcos que habían en el grupo tampoco si estos ya huyeron o aun están por aquí.

El lugar esta desolado aparentemente, Claudia decidió explorar cerca del orfanato encontrándolo con la puerta rota, como si alguien hubiera entrado de golpe. Desenfundando su espada larga entro, habían señales claras de una batalla reñida algunas paredes estaban rotas como si algo hubiera chocado forzando su paso atravez de esta, por el tamaño sin duda alguien empujo o pateo un orco atravez de este agujero. Antes de que pudiera asomar la mirada, de la pared frente al agujero salió un muy mal herido Krognar rompiendo la pared, sangrando profusamente el orco observo a sus alrededores fijando su vista en la mujer. Claudia fue sorprendida por la aparición pero rápidamente se preparo para pelear.

Al ver que estaba solo con un palo de madera en su mano derecha tal vez lo que le quedo de su hacha u con su brazo izquierdo casi amputado, solo unos ligamentos uniendo su brazo y antebrazo, se confió un poco pues si ella no lo mataba el moriría desangrado. Manteniendo su distancia del orco líder, no espero que al estar tan mal herido se lanzara de inmediato, y no pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo más que para bloquear el golpe de su palo su espada sale volando dejándola desarmada. Krognar la toma del cuello y la tumba de espaldas mientras fuerza sus piernas a abrirse, forcejeando todo lo que puede Claudia trata de liberarse pero cuando finalmente logra abrir las piernas se congela de miedo, trata de gritar pero su agarre al cuello la esta asfixiando. Mientras el orco aprovechando la poca adrenalina que tiene se dispone a hundir su pene en la mujer, comienza a hablar con jadeos debido a su condición.

-Krognar: PANT… malditos humanos..PANT….ustedes no son más que basura….PANT¡COUGHT!¡COUGHT!...y ustedes las mujeres son nuestros juguetes….¡COUGHT!¡COUGHT!¡COUGHT!...eso no cam-¡GASP!STAB.

Una espada atraviesa la boca de Krognar, y esta baja en línea recta por el medio de su cuerpo eviscerándolo a la mitad. De la nada ante lo ojos de Claudia un chico de pelo blanco y ojos café oscuro, con un peto abollado y una marca de perforación por espada en la parte baja derecha, con unos cuantos cortes en los brazos que lograron romper la malla metálica, y un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda salto atraves del mismo agujero del que salió el orco agarrando su espada de largo medio en reversa, perforando la nuca del orco, cambiando de agarre y aplicando fuerza bajo toda las espada hasta partirlo a la mitad. Jadeando un momento el chico levanto la mirada viendo directamente a los ojos de Claudia, ella estaba mirándolo como en trance, atrapado por esos ojos poco a poco un fuerte rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas, el cual se intensifico cuando el chico le dio una sonrisa.

-Gabriel: hola, espero no estés lastimada, quien es usted señorita.

-Claudia (un poco avergonzada): ¡Ah! Si estoy bien muchas gracias. mi nombre es Claudia guardiana de Celestine-sama, vine con grupo de caballeros para ofrecer escolta a los habitantes en fuga de esta aldea, y se nos pidió venir a apoyar a la milicia de Sir Aron y buscar un soldado de pelo blanco.

-Gabriel(con una sonrisa triste): seguro te lo pidió una mujer de pelo negro largo, ¿no es así?. En cuanto al capitán lamentablemente esta muerto, este es el líder orco y me dijo que el lo mato.

-Claudia (bajando la mirada): así que no llegamos a tiempo.

-Gabriel (desmayándose al final): no se puede hacer nada, tenemos que irnos, debo regresar con-.

Colapsando del cansancio, Gabriel cae de de rodillas hacia adelante, pero Claudia logra atraparlo abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su busto. Saliendo con el fuera del orfanato, el cual se derrumbo apenas han salido de el, recostándolo en el piso con su cabeza en su regazo, comienza a acariciar su cabello con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-Soldado N: ¡CAPITAN!

Volteando hacia su derecha, los 6 soldados llegando a su ubicación, informando que dos de ellos fueron a las barricadas. Reportando que ninguno de los hombres de la milicia habían sobrevivido, lo cual entristece a Claudia, uno de ellos trae consigo una espada larga rota a la mitad diciendo que estaba en manos de un hombre mayor de pelo negro con tanas grises al que le faltaba un brazo y tenía el pecho perforado a nivel del pulmón. Los soldados dijeron que recuperaron la mayoría de los cuerpos aun intactos para ser sepultados, Claudia les dijo que se preparan para regresar ordenándoles que le ayudaran a subir al peli-blanco junto con ella al caballo. Dándole una última mirada a la aldea en ruinas partieron hacia Rad a dar las malas noticias.

Cuando llegaron, Claudia fue recibida por una muy preocupada Teresa, junto con ella y las tres hermanas llevaron a Gabriel a un cuarto para que descanse. Después procedió a hablar con Elena y Victoria para comunicarles de la muerte de Aron, madre e hija lloraron su muerte y junto a las demás familias del pueblo hicieron luto y sepultaron a sus muertos.

Des pues de dormir por dos días Gabriel despertó, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su madre y una buena reprimenda de parte de sus amigas, le contaron de lo sucedido.

-Gabriel: si sabía de lo del capitán, el orco Krognar me dijo que el lo mato, pero yo lo mate. al final el murió en vano y Aron logro lo que se propuso.

-Victoria (sonriendo): tienes razón, mi padre murió protegiéndonos.

-Elena: tienes razón hija mía, solo debemos orar por su alma para que encuentre descanso.

-Teresa (mirando a Gabriel): ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora hijo?

Gabriel contemplo sus ideas por un momento, y tan rápido como se puso a pensar respondió.

-Gabriel: voy a unirme al ejército de Rad.

Tan pronto como dijo eso Teresa, Elena, Victoria, Aria, Lucia y Alma se sorprendieron un poco. Pero no les extrañaba después, de saber cuántas vidas se perdieron lo más seguro seria que el buscara una forma de hacerse más fuerte para evitar más muertes innecesarias.

-Teresa (bajando la mirada pero sonriendo): supongo que era de esperarse, eres igual a tu padre siempre queriendo proteger a todos. Yo no tengo ningún problema con tu decisión, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y vendrás a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Elena (sonriendo): es cierto también pasa visitarme (mirando a su hija y a las tres hermanas), supongo que ustedes también piensan lo mismo. ¿no? Aawww el amor joven es tan dulce.

-Victoria (sonrojada): ¡MAMA!

-Aria sonrojada): ¡QUIEN ESTA ENAMORADA DE ESTE OJI-SAN!

-Lucia (SMIRK): no necesitas preguntar, es obvio.

-Alma (sonriendo con un sonrojo): claro que si, yo seré la futura novia de Oni-chan, y tengo que ser fuerte para poder protegerlo!

Las dos adultas se reían delicadamente mientras las cuatro jóvenes comenzaban a discutir Gabriel no entendía que les pasaba así que decidió mirar por la ventana hacia afuera, los aldeanos ahora vivían dentro de la ciudad protegidos, pero tal vez pronto un mal peor que los orcos, trolles, duendes y demás bestias demoniacas aparezca. El tenia que estar preparado si quería proteger a su segunda familia. Esta vez el ya conoce lo que es perder algo importante por segunda vez, y no volverá a pasar por eso una tercera vez.

 **En el castillo del este.**

Se puede ver en un una fortaleza a dos chicas: la mayor de 18 años, de cabello rubio brillante con una tiara, con una armadura plateada que expone todo su abdomen, con un protector de tela expone sus pechos copa C, armadura en brazos y botas metálicas hasta la rodilla sobre medias negras hasta los muslos, y una falda de encajes para tapar su cintura. Ella está entrenando con una espada junto a los soldados. Mientras la otra niña de 15 años con de cabello rosa rojizo con una tiara, un vestido blanco con algunas líneas y un adorno en la cintura color dorados que mostraba su cuerpo bien desarrollado y unos pechos copa C, dicho vestido solo presentaba una tela fina casi transparente al frente en la parte baja al inicio de la falda, dejando ver las bragas rosa claro y las medias blancas con bordes dorado. quien esta practicando unos hechizos de defensa en su cuarto.

 **En el monte del Santuario del Brillo**

Un grupo de mujeres con atuendo de sacerdotisas(miko), solo la parte superior camisa hakama de color rojo pues en la parte inferior solo llevan una tela a modo de taparrabos, con medias blancas hasta los talones con sandalias de madera de taco medio alto, cada una esgrimiendo una lanza de punta curvada. Estaban arrodilladas ante otra sacerdotisa de mayor rango si la corona ceremonial en su cabeza no es un indicador de esto, la mujer de 18 años de cabello negro corto hasta el cuello con ojos rojos, atuendo consta de una camisa hakama rojo un velo a modo de chaleco encima de este, en su parte inferior igual que las otras lleva puesto solo una tela a modo de taparrabos, aunque por sus ropas no se pueda notar tiene unos pechos copa D. actualmente está rezando a un altar, para realizar el ritual para aplicarse el sello de pureza.

 **En el pueblo del Oeste**

En este pueblo se dice que es el hogar de todos los mercenarios, o al menos su punto de reunión mas conocido, en un bar podemos un gran grupo de mercenarios festejando por sus trabajos bien pagados debido a la guerra contra los monstruos de los bosques del Norte. Entre todos ellos podemos ver cuatro personas de interés: el primero, un hombre de de 2.8 metros de físico musculoso, piel bronceada y cabello negro con vestigios de bigote y barba, ojos café rojizos, viste pantalones cafés, botas metálicas grandes hasta la rodilla, una capa roja en su espalda, guarda brazo color negro con una hombrera negra y roja en su lado izquierdo y un solo guante en su mano derecha, y finalmente una enorme espada negra en su espalda. Este hombre es Vault uno de los más famosos mercenarios del reino; la segunda persona es otro hombre de 1.5 m de pelo café y con ojos color verde con lentes cuadrados, con un camisón verde y pantalones negros y un manto azul oscuro encima. Este es Kin joven mago y mano derecha de Vault; el tercero, u hombre de 1.7 m de físico atlético, pelo color café grisáceo, vistiendo un solo un chaleco verde y unos pantalones café oscuro con una espada bastarda en su cintura. Este Hicks otro hombre de confianza de Vault; por último la cuarta persona, es una mujer con un hermoso cabello rojo con una banda café en la frente, ojos rojos muy hermosos, y con un cuerpo esbelto bien desarrollado con unos pechos copa D. vistiendo una camisa a tirantes color rojo que abrazaba bien sus atributos, un short color azul bien ajustado y unas botas hasta la parte superior de las piernas. Ella es Maya Fixit la mejor espía del grupo de Vault.

-Vault: ¡Ja! Con las cosas como van, no habrá escases de trabajo par nosotros los mercenarios.

-Kin: ciertamente, en especial gracias a los nobles corruptos que prefieren malgastar vidas ajenas antes que usar sus soldados.

-Maya: Vault yo me retiro tengo otro trabajo en la mañana.

-Vault: claro no hay problema, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Maya sale del bar, se detiene un rato por el camino para ver en dirección al bar, llevándose una mano al pecho. Dando un suspiro reanuda su camino.

-Vault(mirando a Hicks): bien, ahora que ella se fue, dime que noticias me tienes.

-Hicks: jefe parece que un miembro de los elfos oscuros al Norte ha asumido el liderazgo, rumores dicen que se trata de una mujer, y que esta reuniendo un ejercito sometiendo a las otras razas de las tierras del Norte.

-Kin: si también he oído eso, también he averiguado que ella y Celestine se conocían, y que ante la guerra inminente piensa declara la formación de lo que ella denomino una alianza de protección mutua, eligiendo a tres seis mujeres mas, junto con ella. Formando La Alianza de Las Siete Princesas Escudo, dándoles a las elegidas total poder para gobernar.

-Vault: en serio, bueno en ese caso debemos poner en marcha nuestra pequeña revolución.

 **En los pueblos de las Razas Humanoides**

En un castillo de este pueblo en el centro del continente junto al Santuario del Brillo. Una pequeña niña mitad bestia, pelo color naranja claro con una pequeña cola con el mismo color de pelo, vistiendo únicamente una boina grande en la cabeza, un manto verde totalmente abierto sin nada más que un placa de metal cubriendo feminidad, medias blancas hasta los muslos con borde rojo y unas pequeñas botas hasta los talones., se encuentra admirando los planos de un nuevo invento.

 **En la ciudad de Rad**

Claudia se encontraba conversando con una elfo alto(perdonen mi traducción de ingles a español) de belleza sobrenatural de 3 m, con pelo rubio claro largo hasta los pies, una hermosa figura femenina esbelta sin ninguna imperfección, con unos pechos de copa E, vistiendo una tela ceñida a forma de toga muy reveladora cubriendo su busto y una carrea negra con hebilla dorada bajando al medio de su cuerpo casi hasta las rodillas tapando su feminidad, en su cabeza presenta dos coronas una encima formada de laureles y la otra metálica ceñida a su frente dorada, en sus largas orejas aretes dorados, en sus brazos argollas doradas y en sus pies atadas hasta la mitad de sus piernas unas sandalias planas. Ella es Celestine Lucullus la actual encarnación de la diosa de la luz y la fertilidad, que estaba conversando acerca de sus visiones con su guardiana.

-Celesine: Claudia me temo que una gran guerra se avecina, las visiones se cumplieron, ahora mismo Origa Discordia se convertido en la líder de los elfo oscuros y está sometiendo a las otras razas de los bosques del Norte.

-Claudia: entonces no otra opción que formar la alianza, pero no entiendo porque una mercenaria debe formar parte de esto.

-Celestine: ella fue elegida por la diosas que reside en mi, se que no confías en los mercenarios pero no podemos dejar que eso se interponga en nuestro objetivo de traer paz a Eostia.

-Claudia (cerrando los ojos): está bien Lady Celestine.

-Celestine: por cierto ¿ cómo te fue con la charla con la familia Levantain?

-Claudia (sacudiendo la cabeza): no quieren ceder, y desean que acceda a casarme con su único sucesor. Clauss Curtis.

-Celestine (un poco preocupada): los Levantain fueron por mucho tiempo guardianes de las encarnaciones de la diosa del pasado, yo te elegi a ti por mi inspiraste confianza y te ganaste mi amistad, no quería meterte en problemas. No te obligare ni dejare que te obliguen a casarte, si lo haces que sea por verdadero amor, yo también espero encontrar a la persona adecuada con quien compartir mis días juntos por siempre.

Ante la estas palabras, la imagen de Gabriel sonriendo vinieron a la mente de Claudia, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cálida con un leve rubor apareciera en sus rostro. Pero de inmediatp sacudió un poco la cabeza par borrar esa idea, no había forma de que el, siendo tan joven, este interesado en ella a su edad. Celestine se percato de esto y decidió preguntar.

-Celestine (con una sonrisa): ¿acaso ya hay alguien del que te hayas enamorado Caludia? Recuerdo que hace dos días solias ir a visitar una casa de los nuevos habitantes de Rad.

-Claudia (sorprendida): ¡Eh! En no, solo es una visita a los conocidos de la familia de Sir Aron. Es una pena que haya muerto.

-Celestine (con una mirada de tristeza): si, Aron fue de mis primeros amigos antes de que descubriera que era la encarnación de la diosa, fue lo más cercano a un hermano mayor para mi junto a Aurik, de hecho en aquel entonces yo estaba enamorada de Aurik, pero cuando descubrieron lo de mi me alejaron de los dos. Nunca supe que fue de ellos hasta la semana pasada cuando recibí su carta de ayuda. Y de Aurik solo supe que había muerto.

-Claudia: lamento oir eso.

-Celestine: dejemos esto por hoy, mañana enviare cartas a las mujeres escogidas y procederemos con la formacion de la alianza.

-Claudia (haciendo una reverencia antes de salir): muy bien, me retiro entonces. Buenas noches a usted Clestine –sam.

Cuando Claudia salio de la habitacion, Celestine tambien procedio a dirigirse a su habitacion. Durante el camino no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante de preocupacion, la verdad Celestine habia tenido una segunda vision la noche anterior, pero esta era muy confusa ya que todo el escenario que se le presentaba esta cubierto en una niebla oscura.

-Celestine: "la nueva vision no me muestra nada claramente, se que se trata de otra amenaza, pero todo envuelto en oscuridad".

Llegando a su alcoba, la diosa encarnada se despojo de todas sus prendas y procedio a entrar en su cama, esperando no volver a tener esa vision o si volvia a pasar poder descubrir su significado.

Esa misma noche volvia a soñar con ese escenario oscuro. Lo primero que siempre se podia ver un escenario envuelto en niebla espesa color morada, no se podia ver a nadie pero ella podia sentir varias presencias rodeandola. De la nada las presencias tomaron forma antropomorfica pero aun estaban envueltas en oscuridad, por lo que no se distinguia ningun rostro o silueta dicernible. Sin embargo, Celestine pronto se dio cuenta que cuenta que esta era una vision diferente.

-Figuras Oscuras (hablando en unisono): YA NO PUEDES ESCAPAR. TU ALIANZA A SIDO DESTRUIDA. TUS PRINCESAS HAN SIDO DERROTADAS. AHORA LAS ALMAS DE TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS DE ESTE MUNDO ME PERTENECEN. EL FIN DE TU MUNDO LLEGARA Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO!

-Celestine (totalmente aterrorizada): quien…..eres tu.

Una de las figuras oscuras comenzo a caminar hacia Celestine, deformandose y tomando la forma de un demonio envuelto en fuego oscuro, al llegar a tres centimetros cerca a ella extendio s u una de sus enromes tratando de agarrar el cuello de la elfa. Pero de repente una silueta blanca salto desde atrás de Celestine, golpeando al demonio creando un onda de luz que destruyoa las otros figuras oscuras, el demonio retrocedio acausa del impacto. Al detenerse levanto la mirada, observando con sus orbes rojos a modo de ojos amplios, Celestine habia cerrado los ojos en el momento que el objeto blanco golpeo al demonio comnezo a abrir los y quedo tan sorprendida como el demonio.

En frente, interponiedose entre ella y el demonio, estaba un hermoso lobo de pelaje blanco plateado con alas de dragon con plumas en vez de menbranas interdigitales, Las plumas de las alas eran blancas que al acercarse al los borde cambiaban a color azul marino. El lobo era enorme de 3.5 metros de alto hasta su espalda, y de 6.8 metros del hocico a la cola, tenia dos cuernoen la parte superior de su cabeza de color azul-celeste, y en sus patas el pelo alrededor de lo que seria su muñeca hasta su codo desprendia un fuego color celeste. El lobo miraba atentamente al demonio con los labios recojidos mostrando sus colmillos, mientras que el demonio mostraba gran sorpresa y…miedo?. Celestine podia ver claramente, el demonio estaba asustado.

-Demonio (sorprendido y enfurecido): ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS MUERTO!

-Lobo Dragon: GGGRRRRR…..

-Demonio (entre cerrando los ojos peligrosamente): ¡TU NO VAS A DETENER! ¡ESTE MUNDO SERA MIO! ¡NO LO PODR-.

Antes de poder acabar, el lobo lanzo un poderoso aullido, desatando una gran ola de poder. Eliminando al de monio junto con el escenario lugubre, el resplandor duro un tiempo, Celestine quien habia cerrado su ojos y apartado la mirada durante es momento, los abrio en direccion al lobo y sorprendiendose del nuevo escenario.

Ahora en vez de un campo oscuro, la elfa estaba en una planicie con flores de todo tipo, el lobo se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar en su direccion. Celestine no se movio de su lugar, no por miedo, sino porque por alguna razon los ojos del animal reflejaban calma, y tambien sentia que su presencia la envolvia tratando de protger. Un sentimiento que le hizo recordar a Aurik, era similar pero diferente, y le gustaba era hermoso.

Cuando el lobo llego al frente de ella, acerco su hocico sobando la mejilla de la elfa quien no dudo en abrazar su cabeza, asi estuvieron un rato. Y de repente el lobo alzo su cabeza al punto de que ella tuviera que alzar la mirad.

-Lobo Dragon: Todo esta bien, nadie te hara daño. Porque estare siempre a tu lado.

Celestine se desperto, con una mano estirada hacia el techo de su habitacion, miro a los lados por unos momentos pensando en la nueva vision que experimento. Estando cansada pro el dia que tuvo, decidio volver a dormir, acurrucandose bien en la cama. Llevandose las dos manos a su pecho se durmio con una placida snorisa y un rubor en las mejillas.

En otra parte, mas especifico, en el cuartode Gabrie. El joven se habia despertado, habia soñado con una mujer de pelo rubio largo hasta los talones, el estaba protegiendola de un demonio y al destruirlo se aceroco a ella para confortarla. Por un momento le parecio que era el en el sueño pero al mismo tiempo no sintio que fuera el mismo. Cas i por instinto dirigio su mirada al castillo, especificamente a una de las torres mas altas, se quedo mirando por un largo rato hasta que decidio volver a dormir.

 **En los bosques del Norte**

En unas tierras esteriles, en lo mas profundo de los bosques del Norte, una gran fortaleza de color oscuro comenzaba a alzarce invocado con magia oscura por hechizeros elfos oscuros. Supervisando la construccion podemos observar a una elfo cuya gran belleza se podria compara con Celestine, de piel morena suave que esl el color de piel propio de todo elfo oscuro, cabello color negro hasta los talones y ojos rojos, vistiendo en un manto negro con bordes dorado oscuro con hombreras platedas, debajo de este en la parte superior lleva un corcet purpura oscuro bien ajustado a su pechos copa E abierto de la parte de arriba, en su parte einferior solo lleva una tanga color negro que apenas cubre su feminidad, unas botas purpura oscuro de tacon alto largas hasta los muslos y en su cabeza tiene una corona de plateada.

Mientras sigue observando, otra elfo llega y se arrodilla ante ella. La elfo oscuro tiene el cabello rubio claro, ojos rojos, vistiendo lo que parec la parte superior de una camisa azul-purpura con bordes blancos junto a un corcet abierto en la parte del frente pero tapando de sus pechos copa B, en la parte de abajo tambien presenta solo una tanga oscura delgada para cubrirse y unos zapatos de planta baja sobre unas botas delgadas del mismo color azul-purpura con bordes blanco, sobre unas medias de color negro ambas prendas casi hasta la mitad inferio del muslo.

Ella comienza a informarle a la otra mujer elfo que han logrado someter a la gran mayoria de las razas y bestias demoniacas del bosque, la mujer asiente a esto y le dice que se preparen para futuras ordenes de comenzar la invasion.

Todo esto paso mientras en un pequeño rincon en la oscura nada, una extraña energia empieza a abrir una grieta, de la que sale una mano o mas bien una garra gigante de demonio. Despues le sigue la cabeza con forma de calvera con cuernos enrollados como los del carnero y unos ojos flameantes en sus cuencas, observando al nuevo mundo, el demonio da un rugido de ira. Un nuevo peligro llego a Eostia pero tambien hay una nueva esperanza, que ayudara a este mundo a su superar los tiempos oscuros que se avecinan.

 **Y acabado. Rayos si que me tomo bastante, pensaba subir esto que es el prologo el lunes y terminen subiéndolo casi el miércoles (no se si dirá martes o miércoles), bueno espero que les guste. Y de echo les revelare algo en estas notas finales.**

 **Primero: Gabriel es hijo de Aurik, el personaje guerrero (su descripción lo narrara Celestine en sus pensamiento antes de su primer encuentro con nuestro protagonista), y de Eureka (miembro que reunió a los Quinque Draco, de ella viene su parte de dragón de su espíritu con forma lobo con alas de dragon, ella no esta muerta pero no aparecerá y lo explicare después).**

 **Segundo: Ragnarok sera el principal enemigo, pero aparecerá mas adelante, después de que Vault y todo Kuroinu sea derrotado junto con los traidores, ninguno se salvara.**

 **Tercero: OBVIAMENTE esta historia sera un harem, pero no voy a incluir a Ruu Ruu, serie muy difícil hacerlo.**

 **Cuarto: Gabriel va a conseguir la armadura de Domadragones Pluton (busquen su imagen), y la usara mas adelante cuando tenga que enfrentar ejércitos masivos (especialmente contra las legiones de Ragnarok).**

 **Quinto: Gabriel empezara en su estado base de guerrero creciendo y haciendo mas fuerte, y casi al final después de la ultima batalla contra Vault, cuando comience a concentrarse en encontrar a RAGNAROK, el pasara por el despertar. Volviéndose aun mas fuerte.**

 **Sexto y ultimo: Gabriel tendrá sus primeros hijos con Celestine y Claudia. Pero esto ser al final de la primera parte (tras la muerte de vault).**

 **Eso seria todo, si me olvide de algo lo pondré en mi otro crossover de Brave Frontier Senran Kagura. Este es el prologo y (viendo cuanto me demore en el prologo) pasara un buen tiempo para suba el primer capitulo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios (con consejos, no se preocupen) eso si a las personas que me dejen comentarios muy ofensivos (y me refiero a bien ofensivos, y me disculpo de antemano) se pueden ir a la infierno. Me disculpo de nuevo. Este es mi primera historia, que prometí subir el lunes y lamento la tardanza.**

 **Espero les guste, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu**

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de "Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu: El Boden Salvador de Eostia".**

 **Despues de publicar mi tercera historia crossover, decidí empezar a escribir el primer capitulo de mi primera historia, debido a que se me ocurrio otra idea para otro crossover.**

 **Ahora unos pequeños anuncios. Primero, voy a añadir personajes de otros animes a esta historia, seran: Centorea, Cathyl y Tionishia de Monster Musume, tal vez tambien añada de juego VN Kyonyu no Fantasy, y añadire a un angel llamado Fierte del anime Z/X Ignition (creo que nadie lo conoce); Segundo, decidi darle a Gabriel la habilidad de convertirse en un dragon: este sera similar al principio a la forma dragon de Mortrono (pero sera de escamas blanco-plateadas con las alas con plumaje azul y blanco, cuernos y garras negras y su aliento de fuego sera color azul) pero solo podra usarlo cuando haya pasado por el despertar (el despertar tambien pienso adelantarlo, sera despues de que Gabriel salve a Maya), por lo que en estos primeros capitulos el tendra acceso a la armadura de Domadragones.**

 **Eso seria todo. Empecemos, yo no soy dueño de nada solo me pertenece la idea para la historia.**

 **-Personaje:** dialogo normal

"pensamientos"

 **´voz de armadura domadragones´**

 **Primer Capitulo: Primeros Pasos y Primera Mision**

Ya ha pasado un año desde el ataque a la aldea, las cosas han estado calmadas para los los que vinieron de la aldea en Rad, lamentablemente no todo son buenas noticias. En las tierras del Norte se habia alzado una nueva amenaza, un enorme castillo oscuro donde ahora se reunian todas las razas oscuras del territorio, todos ahora bajo el mando de la nueva regente de esas tierras. La Reina de los Elfos Oscuros Olga Discordia.

Este nuevo cambio en el poder, solo empeoro la situacion de la guerra actual de contra el Norte. Pero afortunadamente nuevas alianzas fueron forjadas para combatir el avance de las fuerzas del Norte.

Por orden de Celestine Luculus, la encarnacion de la Diosa, se formo un pacto de defensa llamado "El Pcacto de lo Siete Escudos" en referencia a las siete princesas que lideraban y protegian siete localizaciones claves para la defensa de los reinos.

La lider de esta alianza, Celestine junto a su guardiana Claudia quien tambien es una de las princesas escudo; las siguientes integrantes elegidas son: Alicia Arcturus y su hermana menor Prim Fiorei, para proteger el reino del este uno de los primeros frentes de batalla; Maya Fixie quien en el pasado fue una simple mercenaria fue escogida para ser princesa y la encargado del reino del oeste; en el centro tenemos a las ultimas dos: Kaguya la gran sacerdotiza del Templo del Brillo y por ultimo Ruu Ruu la actual regente de los reinos de los semi-humanos el cual esta mas cerca a Rad, considerada una niña prodigio.

Esta alianza se mantuvo fuerte contra los ataques de la reina oscura y sus ejercitos, pero eso no era suficiente para la nobleza corrupta por lo que se aprobo el uso de mercenarios como ejercito regular. Esto por supuesto le vino como anillo al dedo al actual lider de la mayor banda de mercenarios, un hombre llamado Vault.

Al ser mercenarios, la mayoria de las princesas no confiaban en ellos, lamentablemente no podian que eran utiles en la batalla, al final se siguio haciendo uso de mercenarios.

Otro importante suceso fue la union a las filas de la alianza de algunas de las razas que lograron escapar de la opresion en el Norte, razas como Centauros, Minotauros y Ogros o al menos un grupo de ellos en caso de los dos ultimos. Esto ayudo a reforzar las filas en batallas, pero no le quito el trabajo a los mercenarios, asi que la alianza aun tenia que emplear a los guerreros sin honor.

Por otra parte, Celestine aun estaba preocupada por la más reciente de sus visiones, el extraño demonio que aparecio en su sueño y el lobo alado que la protegio contra el. Una amenaza aun mayor que la Reina Oscura se cernia sobre el mundo de Eostia, lo unico que pudo entender es que el "Lobo Blanco" era una clave para derrotar a esta nueva amenaza, sin embargo no habian registros de ningun animal o clan que fuera representado con esa criatura.

Ahora concentrandonos en sucesos más actuales, cerca a una de las fortalezas de Rad sea avistado una fuerza de invasion de 289 individuos compuesta de orcos y demonios, los soldados se preparan para el combate dentro de la fortaleza. Entre ellos esta Gabriel, quien ahora a crecido y fortalecido con el riguroso entrenamiento que el se impuso, habia alcanzado 1.69 m de altura y su constitucion fisica habia mejorado mucho y por supuesto, esto lo hizo mas popular con las chicas tanto de la ciudad, las mujeres nobles jovenes e incluso mayores, y tambien a las guerreras del ejercito. De echo el tenia cierta incomodidad para verlas sin ruborizarse, con esa extraña armadura que solian vestir y que casi no cubria nada de su cuerpo completamente, si mal no recordaba uno de los antiguos lideres de la casa noble llamada Levantein fue quien la creo.

Recordaba mientras se ponia su nueva armadura: hombreras con forma de cabeza de lobo color plateado con ojos azules, su peto en el centro presentaba la imagen de un dragon con las alas recogidas y la cabeza con la boca abierta mirando al lado derecho, armadura plateada completa en ambos brazos, con guantes de cuero negro en las manos, lleva puesto unos pantalones negros de cuero, encima de estos lleva una malla metalica en la cintura, y armadura completa en muslos y piernas calzando botas metalicas. como un ultimo detalle lleva en su espalda una pequeña capa roja hasta parte inferior de la espalda, la cual fue confeccionada por su madre Teresa como regalo por entrar al ejercito.

El sabia que ella no lo admitiria, pero ella estaba muy preocupado y hubiera preferido que se quedara con ella en su nuevo orfanato, ya volveria el a casa despues de lidiar con los invasores. Por otro lado el se preguntaba como le estaria yendo a Victoria, Aria y Lucia por lo que se entero las tres tambien aplicaron a la armada, tal vez estan en otro pelotón, solo Alma se quedo pues decidio quedarse con su madre adoptiva, la madre de Victoria tambien decidio no relacionarse con ninguno de las casas nobles, sin duda una sabia decisión.

Mientras Gabriel seguia preparandose para la batalla, no se percato de la presencia de una mujer en su cuarteles, era alguien a quien el ya conocia, era Claudia quien habia venido a visitarlo ya que el estaba en la unidad que ella encabezaria contra las fuerzas invasoras.

-Claudia: Sir Gabriel veo que ya esta usted listo para la batalla (dijo mientras lo observaba desde la puerta).

-Gabriel: (dandose la vuelta y saludando sobre su rodilla) Princesa, es un honor.

-Claudia: (un poco enojada) Gabriel a solas, no es necesario que seas tan formal al hablarme.

-Gabriel: (levantandose) Si lo se pero es un habito que no se va.

Este era cierto, despues de salvar durante el rescate a la aldea, Claudia y Gabriel forjaron una solida amistad. Ambos llegaron a conocerse mejor, entrenaban juntos cuando podian, y a veces ella solia pedirle consejos de vida.

Amos eran casi de la altura, con Claudia siendo de 1.71 m con sus botas metalicas de tacon medio y Gabriel 1.70 m consus botas, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Aunque ultimamente Claudia enfrentaba nuevos problemas, debido a que ella fue elegida por Celestine como su guerrera celestial. la casa Levantein ,quienes por tradicion siempre protegian a la diosa, habia perdido este titulo y temian que otras casas nobles trataran de arrebatarselos. Asi que hicieron un acuerdo de matrimonio para que Claudia pasara a ser parte de la familia, el actual lider Grave Levantein al ser un hombre de edad avanzada decidio ofrecer a su unico hijo Klauss Curtis. Sin embargo Claudia no queria contraer matrimonio simplemente por un convenio con una familia, Celestine solo le aconsejo que ella debia elegir libremente casarse solo con quien ella queria, y actualmente solo Gabriel habia atraido su atencion debido a la intima relacion de amistad que compartian, pero el era de 4 años menor que ella.

-Gabriel: dime ¿Aun te siguen molestando con lo del matrimonio arreglado?

-Claudia: (algo dudosa, desviando la mirada) Bueno….s-s-s-si mas o menos.

-Gabriel: (con semblante serio) Claudia, uno jamas es más infeliz que cuando hace algo que no quiere, en algunos momentos tal vez no se tenga más opcion. Pero ahora tienes todo el derecho a negarte si quieres.

-Claudia: (sonriendo levemente, mirandolo fijamente) tanto tu como Celestine-sama, siempre me dan el mismo consejo.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose por unos momentos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, de repente sono una campana avisando que ya se acercaba los enemigos.

-Gabriel: Parece que ya llegaron, vamos Claudia, defendamos nuestra ciudad.

-Claudia: ¡Claro!

Ambos sallieron a reunirse con los demas soldados afuera. Al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, habia un grupo de 30 centauros, 20 minotauros y 17 ogros bien armados, de entre ellos 15 centauros, 10 minotauros y 10 ogros eran mujeres. Al frente de este grupo estaba una guerrera centauro con armadura plateada que no alcanzaba a cubrir su parte caballo, trotó hasta estar al frente de Claudia y Gabriel quien estaba a su derercha, se removio el casco, dejando ver su rostro con unos ojos azul cielo y una cabellera rubia larga que mantenia en una alta cola de caballo. Al estar frente a los dos, dio una pequeña reverencia y se presento.

-Centauro lider: Saludos humanos, yo soy Centorea Shianus, guerrera de la orgullosa raza de los centauros. Yo y otros mienbros de las razas aquí presentes hemos venido a ofrecer nuestra ayuda en esta pelea.

-Claudia: (dando una reverencia en agradecimiento) Muchas gracias, su ayuda es mas que bienvenida Centorea-dono.

-Centorea: Me alaegra oirlo, pelearemos juntos contra las fuerzas de la Reina Oscura.

Los dos grupos se formaran para enfrentarse a los orcos y demonios. Las dos armadas se lanzaro a luchar en el centro del campo, gracias a la asistencia extra, empezaron a ganar más terreno. Inicialmente era un ejercito de 200 entre hombres y mujeres, junto a los demas ahora eran 267.

La batalla fue muy reñida y ambos bandos sufrian perdidas, y los lideres de cada ejercito estaban buscandose para terminar rapidamente con la refriega. Un gran orco que mataba a humanos y nnoqueaba facilmente a centauros, minotauros y ogros a diestra y siniestra logro ubicar a Claudia y ordeno a sus compañeros que la separaran y rodearan, mientras tanto Gabriel seguia luchando y matando tanto orcos como demonios, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacian los orcos.

Claudia, un poco agotada, seguia peleando mientras buscaba una forma de escapar del circulo. De repente uno de los orcos del circulo fue atravezado por una espada a nivel del pecho, cayendo de cara detrás de el se encontraba Centorea, ella salto el cuerpo muerto y se puso al lado de Claudia.

Ambas comenzaron a deshacerse de los orcos que las rodeaban, pero cuando ya habian logrado salir del grupo, una red con pesas fue lanzada y atrapo a cerea. Claudia trato de usar su espada para liberar a Cerea pero solo pudo liberar su parte superior humana. De repente el ruido de una carcajada se escucho detrás de Claudia, saliendo de entre sus guerreros aparecio el lider orco.

-Lider orco: (con una sonrisa torcida) Excelente, atrapamos a una princesa y una centauro, esta batalla ya esta ganada.

-Claudia: (apretando los dientes de enojo, mientras se mantenia enfrente protegiendo a Centorea) ¿Crees qué dejaran de pelear aun si yo no estoy?

-Lider orco: aun si no se rinden, los mataremos y luego disfrutaremos de las hembras y ustedes estan incluidas, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA llevenselas disfrutaremos de ellas y las demas antes de entregarselas a la Reina Oscura!

-Centorea: ¡Malditos cobardes! (gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse para luchar.

Un grupo de tres orcos iban caminando hacia las dos, pero entonces uno de ellos fue decapitado por una espada, los dos restantes vieron al intruso y trataron de matarlo. Pero el guerrero esquivo los dos golpes de mazos rodando al frente, se levanto y con su espada le corto al de su derecha el brazo que sostenia su arma y despues le habrio la garganta, en cuanto al otro orco levanto su mazo pero antes de bajarlo, el guerrero le abrio el estomago con su espada. Cuando los tres cayeron muertos, todos los presentes miraron al intruso, solo Claudia lo reconocio, era Gabriel. El guerrero se movio enfrente de Claudia y Centorea, ante la analítica mirada del lider orco.

-Lider orco: (con una sonrisa burlona) Largate mocoso, a menos que quieras que te aplaste.

-Gabriel: (con una sonrisa confiada) Una bola de gras coomo tú no va a decirme que hacer.

-Lider orco: Oh asi que quieres morir, pero dime ¿Por qué deberia molestarme en acabar contigo personalmente?

-Gabriel: no sabia que fueras tan cobarde.

-Lider orco: (molesto) ¡SUFICIENTE! Acabare contigo ahora mismo.

El lider saco sus hachas dobles y se puso en posicion, Gabriel sostuvo su escudo al frente con su mano izquierda y su espada con la derecha detrás del escudo. El lider corrio hacia Gabriel, bajando una de sus hachas golpeo su escudo, sorprendido de que resistio el golpe facilmente lanzo otro golpe hacia sus piernas. Pero Gabriel lo esquivo saltando y le dio un golpe fuerte a la cabeza con el escudo, desorientado el lider retrocedio, Gabriel corrio hacia el y logro hacerle un corte profundo en la pierna haciendolo arrodillarse en una rodilla.

El lider enfurecido, dio un rugido y se levanto rapidamente, comenzando a golpear mas fuerte a Gabriel quien se defendia con su escudo. Entonces Gabriel lanzo un golpe de carga con su escudo tumbando al orco lider, y cuando este se levanto lanzo un ataque con su hacha izquierda, el lo recibio y deslizo el arma encima de su escudo hasta plantarla en el suelo. dando un giro a la derecha, dio un swing horizontal y corto el brazo izquierdo del lider a nivel de su codo.

El orco gritaba y gemia de dolor, mientras atendia su mienbro cortado. Viendo en direccion del guerrero, observo como se acercaba lentamente, pensando rapido miro en direccion de la princesa y la centauro que estaban detrás del guerrero.

-Gabriel: Se acabo, no me interesa matarte asi que largate con tus tropas y no vuelvas jamas.

-Lider orco: (sonriendo maliciosamente) Si me voy, al menos me llevare a una de esas dos detrás de ti.

Un orco, del grupo que rodeaba a los 4, trato de atacar por la espalda a Gabriel. Pero el giro y clavo la punta inferior de sus escudo en su abdomen (mas omenos es un escudo con forma de rombo, con la parte de arriba más ancha y la de abajo más angosta), el orco cayo muerto quitandole el escudo. Ante esto el lider orco lanzo el hacha de su mano derecha en direccion a Centorea, viendo esto, antes de la lanzara, Gabriel corrio hacia Claudia y Centorea, Claudia trato de escudar a Centorea pero esta la empujo para salvarla, cerrando los ojos espero a la muerte.

*STAB*

Abrio los ojos, pues no sintio dolor alguno y se sorprendio, el guerrero que estaba peleando contra el lider habia recivido el hacha y se habia enterrado en su lado superior izquierdo. Cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas, Gabriel agarro el mango del hacha y se la arranco del pecho, mientras tanto Claudio se acerco a el a tratar de atender su herida.

-Claudia: (muy preocupado, tratando de detener el sangrado) ¡Gabriel! Quedate tranquilo o empeoraras tu herida.

-Gabriel: (tomando las manos de Claudia) Estare bien, ahora ponte detrás de mi, terminare esto de una vez.

Claudia hizo lo que le dijo, reuniendose con Centorea quien se habia quitado el casco, levantandose lentamente Gabriel se puso de pie. El lider orco retiro su otra hacha de su mano cercenada y camino lentamente hasta estar a unos 10 cm de Gabriel, levanto su hacha como para decapitar al guerrero, el cual no se movio de su lugar.

-Lider orco: debiste concentrarte solo en mi, ahora moriras sin haber salvado a nadie.

-Gabriel: (levantando la cabeza, con una mirada desafiante) Ya lo veremos.

Bajando con fuerza el hacha, Gabriel levanto su espada. Chocando ambos filos con gran fuerza, de repente el hacha se hizo pedazos, el orco trato de retroceder, pero Gabriel hundio su espada en su pecho diagonalmente de arriba derecha hacia abajo izquierda. Con todas sus fuerzas movio su espada hacia arriba sacandola por el hombro derecho del orco para luego hundirla en su cuerpo por el mismo orificio, bajandola hasta salir por su costado izquierdo inferior. Matando al orco, todos los demas orcos restantes de fuerzas invasoras al oir el grito final de su lider, comenzaron a huir. Mientras que los demonios al tener numeros reducidos tambien trataron de huir.

Los 289 se redujeron a 52 y de los 267 solo quedaron 150, las bajas fueron mayormente masculinas. Todos comenzaron a reunirse cerca de Gabriel, Claudia y Centorea. De entre el grupo de Semi-humanos, dos personas fuerona ayudar a liberar a la centauro, eran una minotauro y una ogra.

La minotauro era alta de 2.31 m y musculosa, con cabello blanco y negro largo en una cola de caballo, cuernos a los lados, orejas de vaca y un rostro humano normal, ojos café con unas machas negras debajo de cada ojo, viste en su parte superior hombreras y un overol con tirantes que cubrian sus impresinantes pechos copa-Q, en la parte de abajo encima del overol tenia unos protectores de cintura y muslos, deajdo al descubieto sus patas con cascos como una vaca y en la parte de atrás salia una cola de vaca negra u blanca a nivel de la cintura. Portando una hacha de batalla muy grande; la ogra era tambien alta de 2.27 m, tambien algo musculosa, de piel morena y cabello rubio blancusco, ojos rojos y un cuerno negro grande en su frente, vestia hombreras y uncamisa de cuero muy hancha para sus pechos copa-P, su cuerpo delgado pero esvelto, en la parte inferior lleva pantalones negros y encima botas cafés hasta la rodilla. Cargando un martillo grande consigo.

-Ogra: Cerea-chan dejame ayudarte a salir de la red (dijo mientras rompia las cuerdas).

-Centorea: (dejando de mirar a Gabriel, mirando las dos recien llegadas) Tionishia, Cathyl. Gracias por la ayuda.

-Tionishia: te dije que me llames Tio no mas.

-Cathyl: (sinriendo divertida, mientras ayudaba a romper las cuerdas) Menos mal que todo salio bien, lograste matar al lider ¿verdad?

-Centorea: no fui yo, fue el guerrero que esta con la princesa (dijo mirando en direccion a Gabriel).

La minutauro Cathyl y la ogra Tionishia vieron en la direccion que veia la centauro, vieron a Claudia tratando de levantar al guerrero herido, algunos trataban de ayudar tambien. Tio termino de romper la red, luego comenzo a caminar en direccion del grupo. Claudia trataba de organizar a los soldados para transportar a Gabriel quien se habia desmayado por las heridas y el casancio, entonces noto a una ogra enfrente del grupo.

-Tio: Saludos princesa, si usted gusta yo puedo ayudar a llevar al guerrero herido.

-Claudia: Si por favor, debemos apresurarnos para que reciba tratamiento.

Tionishia recogio a Gabriel, y todos los presentes se dirijieron a Rad, para descansar. Todos fueron recividos con ovaciones, y por supuesto muchas de las mujeres presentes entre la muchedumbre se preocuparon al ver a Gabriel herido.

A Gabriel, despues de atender su herida, lo llevaron al orfanato por ordenes de Claudia, para que su madre lo atendiera. Centorea fue a preguntar a Claudia la direccion del orfanato, al llegar fue recibida por Teresa quien la recibio alegremente.

-Teresa: (haciendo una reverencia) Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Centorea: Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Centorea Shianus de la noble raza de los centauros, vine para visitar al joven guerrero Gabriel.

-Teresa: Oh, ya veo, bueno puede pasar usted. Ahora mismo el esta siendo visitado por otras dos Semi-humanas asi que espere un rato.

Esto ultimo llamo la atencion de Centora, entonces del fondo de los pasillos se escucho el sonido de cascos y pisadas pesadas, eran Cathyl y Tio. Quienes parecian conversar muy animadamente, hasta que vieron a Centorea entrando por la puerta del orfanato.

-Cerea: (sorprendida) ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Cathyl: (con un leve sonrojo) Bueno…estaba curiosa de conocer al guerrero que te salvo, asi que víne de visita un rato.

-Tio: (con una sonrisa inocente) Yo tambien, queria ver si se estaba recuperando bien. Gracias por recibirnos Teresa-san.

-Teresa: (sonriendo) No es nada, pueden venir cuando quieran Tionishia-san y Cahtyl-san.

-Cathyl: (sonriendo) Gracias, supongo que tu tambien viniste a verlo ¿no es asi Cerea?

-Cerea: (sonrojandose un poco) Si asi es, el me salvo junto a Claudia-dono. Debo agradecerle en persona.

Dicho esto, Cathyl y Tio se quedaron conversando con Teresa, mientras Cerea iba a la habitacion de Gabriel. Entrando encontro al guerrero mirando afuera por la ventana asu lado izquierdo, acostado en su cama, el sonido de la puerta cerrandose llamo su atencion. Ojos cafes y azules se cruzaron, estuvieron asi por 2 minutos, hasta que uno decidio empezar la conversacion.

-Gabriel: (sonriendo amablemente) Buenas tardes.

-Cerea: (sonrojada, dio una reverencia) Buenas tardes noble guerrero, me alegra ver que se encuentra bien.

-Gabriel: Si estoy bien, mi nombre es Gabriel, no me gusta que me llamen noble o usen honorificos conmigo.

-Cerea: Oh….esta bien, Gabriel-san vine a agradecerle, por haber salvado mi vida.

-Gabriel: no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que cualquiera lo hubiera echo tambien. Aunque ciertamente no me arrepiento de haber arriesgado mi vida por tí y la princesa Claudia. (dijo mientras le sonreia calidamente)

-Cerea: _"Lo sabia no me he equivocado, el es a quien debo servir"_ Eres alguien que sea ganado una gran reputacion Gabriel-dono, según me dijo la princesa Claudia-dono, solo queria confirmarlo con mis propios que usted era el indicado.

-Gabriel: (inclinando un poco la cabeza) ¿indicado para qué?

Centorea se acerco más a su lado, y tomo su mano derecha sosteniendola afectuosamente mientras cerraba los ojos, Gabriel no sabia como reaccionar. Pero pudo sentir la textura de sus manos, algo gruesas seguro por estar acostumbrada a usar armas pero aun asi eran suaves, ella despues de un rato de silencio abrio los ojos y miro fijamente a los del chico.

-Cerea: entre los mienbros de mi raza existe una tradición, en la que buscamos a alguien digno de servir, alguien a quien nos dedicaremos en cuerpo y alma. Cuando te vi pelear en el campo, cuando no dudaste en tratar de proteger a otros y a mí aun acosta de tu vida, me quedo claro que tu eras mi señor.

-Gabriel: (con la boca abierta un poco sorprendido) Y-y-y-y-y-yo no se que decir…..Centorea-san, aprecio sus cumplidos, aun si no los merezco. Pero lo siento, yo no quiero eso.

-Cerea: (con una triste expresion) Acaso no soy suficien-

-Gabriel: (con un semblante serio) no yo no dije eso, simplemente no me gusta tener una relación de superior y vasallo con nadie. Yo aceptare ser tu amigo, tu igual, ¿Aceptarias eso Centorea-san?

-Cerea: (sorprendida ante esto, despues dio una suave sonrisa) tal vez si pueda aceptarlo, si puedo estar a vuestro lado, me essuficiente.

-Gabriel: (sonriendo satisfecho) Bueno entonces todoesta arreglado contigo y las otras dos, tambien las presentare con mis otras amigas, tal vez se lleven bien ya que tambien estan en el ejercito y despues te presentare con Alma-chan.

-Cerea: (con expresion confundida) ¿E-e-e-eh? Disculpe pero ¿A qué se refieres con "las otras dos"?

-Gabriel: pense que te habia dicho al salir de aquí, Cathyl-san y Tio-san tambien queria servirme, aunque pro diferentes razones. Cathyl queria ver si podia trabajar aquí, ya que tenemos una pequeña granja cerca donde producimos provisiones para el orfanato; y Tio-san dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que queria vivir conmigo, al parecer ya hablo a mmi madre acerca de eso y ella le dijo que si.

Cerea se quedo con la boca abierta, sus dos amigas se le habia adelantado, de inmediato se dirijio a la puerta y salio. Gabriel se quedo mirando a la puerta, escucho algunos murmullos, y luego su madre entro sonriendo junto con las tres chicas.

-Gabriel: Eehmmm, ¿paso algo Mamá?

-Teresa: (con una risita) vine a avisarte que desde este momento Centore-san, Cathyl-san y Tionishia-san estaran viviendo aquí con nosotros.

-Gabriel: (muy sorprendido) ¿E-e-e-estar bien? Digo no molesta pero…

-Teresa: No te preocupes, ya arreglaremos algunas de las habitaciones sobrantes para que esten comodas.

-Tio: (con una sonrisa) ¡Yo quiero mi habitación cerca a la de Gabriel-kun!

Ese fue el detonanate para que las tres se pusierana discutir, mientras Teresa se acercaba al lado de la cama de Gabriel, mientras ambos veian el argumento entre las tres.

-Teresa: Parece que nuestra familia ha vuelto a crecer ¿no?

-Gabriel: (algo confundido) Jejeje si supongo, sera mas animado que de costumbre.

Las cosas iban bien para Gabriel y su madre, el orfanato ya alojaba a 10 niños y 17 niñas, aunque la mayoria de las niñas siempre estaban junto a el y esto le dab un poco de celos a Alma (la cual de por si ya tenia suficiente con que Cerea, Cathyl o Tio, le quitaran tiempo de calidad con Gabriel) y Tio; y los niños se la pasaban tratando de jugarle alguna broma a Cerea y Cathyl, recibiendo unos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza.

Gabriel se recuéro en dos dias, y ya estaba listo para regresar a hacer servicio militar, ciertamente mucho habia pasado. De esto se entero gracias a las visitas de Claudia a su casa, y uktimamente lo a estado visitando muy seguido, aunque por alguna razon tambien termino dandole esa extraña mueca de molestia que le dieron Victoria, Aria y Lucia cuando les conto de la razon de porque las tres chicas Semi-humanas vivian con el.

Enfocandonos en la actualidad, Gabriel fue informado por Claudia que Celestine Luculus en persona lo habia convocado, esta seria la primera vez que la veria en persona y estaba un poco nervioso. Ahora mismo se encontraba entrando a la librería del castillo de Rad, para distraerse un poco. usualmente cuando no esta entrenando, Gabriel gusta de leer libros para aprender cualquier cosa que pueda. Mientras lei un libro de astrologia, noto no muy lejos de su posicion a un hombre, era muy raro especialmente por el traje que vestia un chaleco rojo sobre una camisa amarilla verdosa, unos lentes ovalados con motura negra, y una boyna café oscura en la cabeza sobre su cabello blanco, y unos patalones crema de teladentro de unas botas hasta la rodilla. Su complexion decia que se tratab de un hombre mayor de tal ve de 35 o más.

Parecia estar muy concentrado en su lectura, pero se podia ver un semblante triste en sus ojos, lo cual le hizo levantar una ceja a Gabriel. El hombre termino de leer y trato de sacar otro libro, sin embargo la columna de libros se callo, el hombre comenzo a limpiar el desastre. Pero entonces vio otras manos levantando los libros del suelo.

-Gabriel: (levantando libros) ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Hombre de la boína: Uuummm si muchas gracias.

-Gabriel: de nada, me llamo Gabriel es un gusto. (estirando su mano)

-Hombre de la boína: Oh, igualmente, me llamo Klauss Curtis. (aceptando el saludo)

Despues de arreglar el desorden, ambos se centaron a conversar un rato, en lo que Gabriel esperaba a que lo llamaran a la presencia de Celestine. La charla fue entretenida para ambos, Klauss por su parte le alegro un poco hacer un amigo que compartiera sus gustos por la literatura y que no lo criticara por preferir este tipos de cosas, esto le llamo la atencion a Gabriel.

-Gabriel: Klauss-san usted tiene algun problema personal, ¿tal vez con alguien de su familia?

-Klauss: …..Si, estoy teniendo problemas como mi padre, el quiere que me concentre más en los asuntos de la familia en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo leyendo.

-Gabriel: Wow se oye terrible, yo soy huerfano pues mis verdaderos padres murieron asesinados por un demonio. Pero ahora vivo junto a una mujer que se convirtio en mi nueva madre, yo le ayudo con su trabajo en el orfanato.

-Klauss: Mi más sentido pesame por la muerte de tus padres, estoy seguro que ellos estarian felices de saber que te convertiste en un gran guerrero.

-Gabriel: Puede ser, pero lo que yo quiero es irme a explorar, no se porque pero siento que…..hay muchas cosas que no se de mi mismos. Que hay algo que debo hacer, algo importante que si no lo hago todo cuanto es importante para mi se perdera.

-Klauss: Hhuumm vivir una vida de aventura, no suena mal, sobre todo si es para auto-descubrirse a uno mismo.

Hubieran seguido conversando, pero entonces una criada vino avizando a Gabriel que Celestine requeria su presencia, despidiendose de su nuevo amigo Gabriel siguio a la criada a ante unas puertas blancas gigantes. Al lado derecho de estas estaba Claudia esperandolo.

-Claudia: te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar.

-Gabriel: lo siento, estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y hice un nuevo amigo, teniamos una conversación interesante.

-Claudia: Ya veo, ojala me lo cuentes despues. Ahora preparate para conocer a la lider de la Alianza de los siete escudos.

Despues de esa pequeña charla ambos ingresaron al santuario, Gabriel estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de naturaleza dentro del cuarto. habian arboles, plantas, algunos animales en especial aves, cerca aun poso grande de agua cristalina. Sentada con los ojos cerrados esperando estaba Celestine.

Cuando los escucho llegar, enfoco su mirada en los dos, sin embargo cuando su mirada se encontro con los ojos cafes de Gabriel, pasa algo extraño. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, Celestine estaba llorando, pero no por tristeza si no por ¿alegria?. Era como si estuviera frente a alguien a quien ella no habia visto en años, su corazon y alma se inundaban de felicidada. Y no era la unica persona experimentando esto, cuando Gabriel la miro al principio quedo hiponotizado por su belleza pero cuando la vio a los ojos, tambien comenzo a sentir una gran oleada de felicidad en su corazon. Claudia no sabia que hacer ambos estaban llorando, de inmediato fue al lado de Celestine y trato de calmarla.

-Claudia: (preocupada) Celestine-sama se encuentra usted bien, ¿Qué sucede?

-Celestine: (mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas) Si estoy bien, todo esta bien. Disculpenme no fue nada, me disculpo con usted tambien Gabriel- san.

-Gabriel: (el solo sonrio cariñosamente, se arrodillo e inclino la cabeza) No tiene nada de que disculparse Celestine-sama.

-Celestine: (logro ver su sonrisa y se ruborizo) Bueno en ese caso, por favor entregame tu espada Gabriel-san.

Ante este pedido, Gabriel retiro su espada de la funda en su cinturon y se la entrego a la elfa, ella poso la punta de su espada en su hombro y luego paso encima de su cabeza para posarla en el otro.

-Celestine: Ahora, Gabriel ¿juras proteger todo aquello que es importante para tí, y enfrentar cualquier adversidad sin importar quien sea tu enemigo?

-Gagriel: (levantando el rostro con una expresion decidida) Por todos aquellos que son parte de mi familia. Amigos, familiares, conocidos y tambien a ti Celestine. Yo lo juro.

-Celestine: (con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor) Entonces de ahora en más, te nombro Sir Gabriel, caballero de la luz.

-Gabriel: Es un poco inesperado, pero no rechazare este honor, gracias Celestine-sama.

-Celestine: (sonriendo) No tienes nada que agradecer, no dudaste en en salvar a mi guerrera y amiga Claudia, aun si salias lastimado, eres un guerrero muy noble. Ademas me gustaria encargarte una misión especial.

-Gabriel: Si usted cree que soy el indicado, entonces lo hare, ¿Cuál es la tarea que quiere encomendarme?

-Celestine: La guerra ya ha durado demasiado y ambos bandos estan sufriendo perdidas, y aunque los mercenarios y nuestros nuevos aliados nos han ayudado mucho, creo que solo se podra poner fin a esto si puedo convencer a la reina Origa de tener un acuerdo. Asi que decidi enviar a un grupo de asalto hacia la fortaleza oscura, quiero que tu vallas con ellos y traigas sana y salva a Origa ante mi, esa es tu misión.

-Gabriel: Confie en mi Celestine-sama, cumplire con esta misión, si esto puede acabar con la guerra sin tomar más vidas.

-Celestine: Muy bien, partiras mañana en la mañana, tambien quiero entregarle esto. (sacando un cristal azul de un pequeño cofre)

-Gabriel: ¿Es algun nuevo artefacto magico?

-Celestine: Es un cristal con un echizo especial que nos permitira estar en contacto tu y yo, asi podras informar de cualquier cosa que haya sucedido.

-Gabriel: Entiendo, supongo que debo retirarme a prepararme para la mision, enton-.

-Celestine: ¡Espere Sir Gabriel! No necesita tomarse tantas molestias, usted puede pasar la noche aquí, ademas ya se va aponer el sol.

-Gabriel: supongo que seria descortez rechazar tan generosa oferta, esta bien me quedare, aunque deberia avisarle a mi madre y-.

-Claudia: yo les avisare, no te preocupes.

Terminada la conversación, Claudia ordeno a las sirvientas que prepararan la habitacion para Gabriel, despues salio en dirección del orfanato para dar las noticia a Teresa y las otras chicas en el orfanato. Mientras tanto en el templo de Celestine, en una de las habitaciones para invitados, Gabriel se preparaba para dormir.

Ya se habia quitado su armadura, quedandose en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de cuero café oscuro y sus botas metalicas, comenzo entonces a quitarse su camisa dejando ver su bien formada parte superior. Entonces escucho alguien llamar a la pueta.

-Celestine: Disculpe Sir Gabriel, podria pasar por favor quisiera conversar algo con usted.

-Gabriel: (doblando su camisa) Eeemmm si no hay problema solo esp-.

-Celestine: (entrando a la habitacion) Queria preguntarle de…

Celestine se quedo mirando, con un fuerte rubor en el rostro, el bien torneado cuerpo de Gabriel. Ambos no dijeron nada, na sabian que hacer, hasta que Gabriel dijo algo.

-Gabriel: (dandole la espalda) Lo siento, estaba preparandome para dormir asi que, bueno.

-Celestine: (mirando hacia otro lado, aún ruborizada) No se preocupe, entre rapido sin pensar.

Ambos estuvieron cayados, Gabriel aprovecho para volver a ponerse la camisa, Celestine se calmo y al ver que ya estaba vestido de la parte superior decidio sentarse en la cama invitando al joven a sentarse a su lado, ambos se quedaron mirando al frente sin hacer contacto visual.

-Gabriel: ¿De qué quería usted hablar?

-Celestine: Bueno….cuando nos vimos hoy….no se porque, pero sentí que ya nos habiamos conocido.

-Gabriel: Si…yo tambien senti eso, fue….como si yo hubiera estado buscandote…..sin saberlo, y cuando te ví senti una gran alegria.

-Celestine: Si fue hermoso, ese sentimiento fue unico.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, lentamente acercandose uno al otro, y sin previo aviso conectaron sus labios en un beso simple. Estuvieron asi por 5 segundos, se separaron, y despues Celestine levanto sus manos y tomo el rostro de Gabriel, acercandolo le dio otro beso, este fue más profundo y apasionado. Gabriel llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella y Celestine hundio sus dedos en el cabello blanco del chico, ambos seguian besandose apasionadamente y no queria parar, de echo la elfa bajo una de sus manos y trato de desabotonar la camisa del chico.

Todo llego a su fín cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, ambos se separaron rapidamente y se arreglaron.

-Claudia: Gabriel estas aun despierto, pase para decirte que ya avise a Teresa-san y a las demas en el orfanato, pero hubo un problema con Centorea-san. Dijo que te acompañaria en la misión, y que no aceptaria un no por respuesta.

-Gabriel: (acercandose a la pueta) Ya veo, gracias por informarme, hablare con Celestine-sama sobre eso.

-Claudia: (del otro lado de la puerta) Muy bien, Buenas noches.

-Gabriel: Buenas noches para ti tambien Claudia. Bueno creo que usted tambien deberia ir a descansar Celestine-sama.

-Celestine: Si tienes razón, que tenga muy buenas noches Sir Gabriel.

La elfa se levanto de la cama y si camino a la puerta donde la esperaba el joven, viendo que Claudia se habia retirado, ella salio pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta y le dio un ultimo beso profundo al chico. Gabriel salio al balcón de su habitacion, observando la ciudad y el cielo nocturno, mañana empieza su primera misión y al parecer Cerea lo acompañara. Pero por alguna razón, tenia un mal presentimiento.

El viaje del ultimo Boden empieza.

 **Bien creo que lo dejare hasta aquí por ahora, queria hacerlo mas largo, pero asi esta bien.**

 **Ya aparecieron Centorea, Cathyl y Tio. Fierte aparecera más adelante, ahora tartare de hacer los siguientes capitulos de las otras historias, y tambien hare el crossover de Bleach y Dragon Blaze.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu**

 **Bueno empiezo este nuevo capítulo anunciando que si hare un crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu, pero primero tratare de avanzar más con este, por lo que voy a intentar más bien un crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Ikkitousen.**

 **Esta serie es muy conocida y me parece muy buena, el personaje principal será el OC que estoy usando en el crossover de Koihime Musou. Ryuken tambien tendra un harem el cual lo pondré cuando suba el primer capítulo, también se me ocurrió añadir a Asobi ni Iku Yo! Por lo que Eris, Kune, Dyurale, Aoi, y Manami estarán en el harem de Ryuken.**

 **Luego está la idea que me dejo Richard78zamo, un crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Sekirei, la verdad la noticia que me dejo en ese review me impacto. No se si refería al que yo leí y espero que no, pero dijo que un crossover de estos dos se cancelo. El que yo leí era "Seven Stars Protector of the One Hundred Eight", este se quedo en el capítulo 10, y el autor no volvió subir otro capítulo en buen tiempo.**

 **Por otro lado, en cuanto al crossover en sí será un multi. Pues agregare a Maken-Ki, Koutetsu no Majou Annerose y tal vez más. También aún tengo planeado hacer la historia multi-crossover usando a Karna Masta de personaje principal, aunque no sé cuando la publique. Ahora mismo quiero concentrarme en mis exámenes y también en tratar de avanzar con las historias que ya he publicado, en especial: El Boden Salvador de Eostia, Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos, La Estrella del Norte en la Época de los Tres Reinos, La Llama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo. Estos más que nada, claro que también actualizare el crossover de Maken-ki y Dragon Blaze.**

 **También me dejaron otras ideas para otros crossover, aunque poner a Ryuken en Re: Zero, no estoy seguro la verdad no he visto ese anime, a pesar que lo compre. Otro anime de pelea que se me olvido es Tenjo Tenge, el cual creo que agregare en el crossover de Ikkitousen. Y el otro que es Basilisk, el cual si are uno, pues la verdad no me gusto como se terminaron matando cuando bien podrían haber llegado a la paz de no ser por ese bastardo inmortal Tense, cuando lo escribe lo hare sufrir como nunca, ya que si es inmortal pues sufrirá eternamente.**

 **Más bien por otro lado (y esto lo volveré a escribir en el cuarto capítulo de Hokuto no Ken x Koihime Musou), se me ocurrió una posible idea de poner a Ryuken en el universo de My Hero Academy!, el será buen amigo de Izuku y le dará una paliza a Bakugou si molesta a Deku, también ayudara a sanar a All Might (pero por supuesto Izuku aún así heredara en One For All) y lo emparejare con Momo (si me animo agregare a Midnigth, y tal vez otras, les pediré que me dejen sus consejos).**

 **Dicho esto podemos empezar, en este capítulo tratare de introducir a Fierte, Gabriel y Centorea se encontraran con el grupo de Volt y partirán a la Fortaleza Oscura para hablar con Olga.**

 **Nada me pertenece salvo por mis Ocs y la idea de cambiar tan horrible final de historia.**

 **-Personaje:** dialogo normal

"pensamientos"

 **´voz de armadura domadragones´**

 **Capítulo 2: Encuentro con un ángel, el grupo de Kuroinu, audiencia con la reina oscura y el verdadero enemigo aparece**

Ya de mañana, Gabriel se preparo para partir en dirección a las tierras del norte para encontrarse con la reina Olga Discordia. Después de despertarse, tomar u na ducha y arreglarse, fue llamado por una de las sirvientes comunicándole que Celestine lo estaba esperando en el comedor para desayunar juntos, a lo que él respondió que iría en 3 minutos.

Llegando al comedor, vio a Clestine y Claudia esperándolo, se reunió con ellas y se sentaron para desayunar mientras conversaban un poco.

-Celestine: espero que el desayuno sea de su agrado Sir Gabriel. (dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa)

-Gabriel: si, esta delicioso. Casi me recuerda un poco a la sazón de mi madre. (Respondió él con nostalgia presente en su expresión)

-Claudia: así que es similar a lo que cocina Teresa-san, verdad Gabriel.

-Gabrie: Eh….ah no, me refiero a mi madre biológica.

-Celestine: (confundida) ¿A qué se refiere usted?

-Gabriel: Ah cierto, no se lo conté. Yo quede huérfano a los 5 años, cuando un demonio ataco mi casa y mato a mi padre y madre. Yo le di muerte al demonio, y después fui al orfanato de la aldea donde Teresa se convirtió en mi segunda madre, mientras el amigo de mi padre Aron me entrenaba en el arte de la espada.

-Celestine: Oh…lamento su perdida. ¿Cuál era el nombre de su madre?

-Gabriel: su nombre era Safín, aunque la verdad no la recuerdo muy bien, es lo mismo con mí padre. De quien no me acuerdo ni su nombre ni su rostro, es un poco extraño.

-Celestine: bueno, tal vez te pueda ayudar, conozco magia que podría ayudarte a recuperar esas memorias.

-Gabriel: tal vez después de que regrese de la misión, debo apresurarme ya que Centorea quiere acompañarme en la misión.

-Claudia: ¿Centorea-dono te acompañara? (pregunto sorprendida)

-Celestine: sí, ella me insistió en querer acompañar a su "señor". La raza de los centauros son muy fieles a quienes quieren servir.

Terminado de desayunar, los tres se levantaron de la mesa. Claudia se retiro primero diciendo que tenia papeles que organizar, Gabriel y Celestine pasearon un rato por los jardines, mientras se tomaban de la mano cosa de lo que no se dieron cuenta hasta llegar a la puerta de la salida del castillo.

-Gabriel: (levemente ruborizado) B-bueno. Sera mejor que no haga esperar a Centorea.

-Celestine: (también ruborizada) C-cierto. Por favor regresa a salvo, así podremos terminar esta guerra, estoy segura que ella entenderá que esto es lo que él quería para ambas.

-Gabriel: ¿Él?

-Celestine: Me refiero a una persona que Olga y yo queríamos, un humano con quien pasamos nuestros más felices momentos en la vida.

-Gabriel: Wow si mal no recuerdo, los rumores dicen que la reina de los elfos oscuros odia a los humanos, pero saber que ella amó a uno antes es inesperado.

-Celestine: (bajando la cabeza con una mirada de tristeza) Si es cierto que Olga odia a los humanos, pero Aurick…fue el único a quien ella amó…..después de todo, yo también lo amaba.

-Gabriel: ' _Ese nombre me suena familiar, pero no recuerdo porque'_ Ya veo….en ese caso, cumpliré esta misión así podrán reunirse otra vez y arreglar su amistad. En recuerdo de él, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Celestine: Se que lo lograras, necesitamos estar unidos para enfrentar a futuras amenazas. ' _Aurick siempre quiso que dejaras nuestras diferencias y trabajáramos juntas. Las visiones que tengo de ese demonio ya no aparecen en mi sueño, pero sé que es una amenaza real. Además….creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti, Gabriel'_

Dándose un abrazo de despedida, Gabriel salió por la puerta, después de salir del castillo fue al orfanato a encontrarse con Centorea y despedirse de su madre y las demás. Llegando a su casa, vio a la centauro junto a su madre y las demás, incluso Victoria y su madre, y las tres hermanas estaban presentes.

-Teresa: Gabriel, pareces estar listo para ir a cumplir tú primera misión. Centorea-san dice que te acompañara, espero que todo vaya bien, así que cuídate y regresa sano y salvo. (dijo ella para al final abrazarlo)

-Gabriel: (correspondiendo al abrazo con otro) Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Centorea: No se preocupe Teresa-dono, no dejare que le pase nada a mi señor, capturaremos a la reina oscura poniendo le fin a esta guerra y regresaremos a casa.

-Teresa: Gracias Centorea-san, aguardaremos su regreso.

Las demás se despidieron a su manera: Tio dándole un abrazo aplastante, lo cual no le molesto a Gabriel; Cathyl también lo abrazo pero con cariño; las tres hermanos se despidieron y en caso de Alma lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura; por último Victoria y su madre Elena se despidieron.

Después de eso Gabriel, ya con su armadura al igual que Centorea se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad de Rad. Un grupo de soldados estaba esperándolos, diciendo que los escoltarían hasta reunirse con el grupo mercenario Kuroinu, con quien efectuaran el asalto a la fortaleza.

Cuando iban a partir, uno de los soldados le ofreció un caballo, pero Centorea dijo que Gabriel iría con ella. En efecto ella se había puesto un asiento de jinete en el lomo y en su espalda de su armadura había unas agarradores de metal para que pudiera sostenerse cuando galopara, a Gabriel no le pareció correcto pero Centorea le insistió pues el era el único que la podía montar, no teniendo más opción se subió a su lomo y junto a los caballeros partieron a las cercanías de las tierras del Norte donde los esperaba Kuroinu.

 **En las afueras de los bosques del Norte**

El viaje fue más o menos largo al menos de 2 días, para evitar demorar más evitaron entrar a las fortalezas y acamparon para descansar en algunos momentos, cuando vieron un bosque de vegetación muerta supieron que estaban llegando. Cerca a este lugar estaba un gran campamento, dentro de ellos había gran cantidad de mercenarios, todos con diferentes armas y poca armadura, todos levaban en alguna parte de su ropa un escudo con la cabeza de un perro negro.

Por supuesto no falto los idiotas entre ellos que comenzaron a chiflar a la centauro lo cual la molesto mucho. Gabriel también se molesto por esto, aunque él no piensa ni bien ni mal de los mercenarios, no significa que tolere lo que estaban haciendo.

Todo esto termino cuando el líder del grupo les llamo la atención, caminando hacia el grupo de soldados junto a sus ayudantes, un mago y otro mercenario.

-Vault: ¡Silencio bastardos! A menos que quieran problemas conmigo, y estos caballeros. Ahora, supongo que ustedes deben ser quienes nos acompañaran en el asalto a la fortaleza oscura. (Dijo observando a Gabriel y a Centorea)

-Gabriel: Así es. Usted debe ser el líder de los mercenarios y gran héroe de guerra Vault, es un honor conocerlo en persona. Yo soy Gabriel, recientemente nombrado caballero por Celestine-sama, estoy aquí para ayudar en el asalto a la fortaleza del Norte y capturar a la reina Olga Discordia. Ella es mi compañera Centorea Shianus de la raza de los centauros, que nos ayudo durante un asalto a la ciudad de Rad hace 5 atrás. (Dijo presentándose él y a Centorea, quien solo asintió con la cabeza como saludo)

-Vault: Muy bien entonces bienvenido, ahora mismo solo estábamos esperándolos par partir en dirección a la fortaleza, posiblemente haya enemigos esperando. Pero estamos de suerte.

-Kin: Al parecer algo está absorbiendo la magia negra que permeaba el ambiente de los bosques, por lo que las fuerzas de la reina deben estar agotándose, también lo estarán los demonios y todo ser que use magia oscura.

-Hicks: Parece tenemos una pequeña oportunidad, solo tenemos que deshacernos de la resistencia que encontremos y tratar de entrar la fortaleza.

-Gabriel: '¿ _Algo está agotando la magia de estas tierras? Esto es raro'_ En ese caso seamos rápidos, acabemos con esta guerra lo más rápido posible.

-Vault: Muy bien. ¡Alístense inútiles, mañana partiremos a la fortaleza oscura! (Anuncio con fuerza y todos los mercenarios comenzaron a reír y festejar)

Los soldados que vinieron de escolta le avisaron a Gabriel y Centorea que los esperarían en la fortaleza del Este, donde la princesa escudo Alicia Arcturus y su prima Prim Fiore están a cargo, les desearon suerte y se marcharon. Gabriel y Centorea armaron una carpa para ambos en el campamento de Vault, a altas horas de la noche los mercenarios hicieron una fiesta, bebiendo y comiendo sin moderación. Mientras esto pasaba, Gabriel y Centorea estaban en la tienda de Vault conversando el ataque, junto a ellos Kin Y Hicks.

-Vault: La idea es acabar con las fuerzas cerca a la fortaleza, así podremos instalar un campamento axiliar, el problema es que la fortaleza está rodeada por una barrera mágica.}

-Kin: La barrera esta generada por tres piedras de cristal oscuro, yo puedo desactivar una de ellas lo que hará un agujero en la barrera temporalmente, así podremos entrar. El problema es que no será suficiente tiempo como para que todo el grupo pase, así que tenemos asegurar la captura de la reina oscura, la pregunto es ¿Cómo?

-Gabriela: Yo lo haré…iré a convencerla de que se rinda. Es mi misión el capturarla sin que salga lastimada, y llevarla con Celestine-sama, además esto reducirá las perdidas. (dijo él sorprendiendo a todos)

-Kin: Uuuummmm eso es cierto, pero ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?

-Gabriel: Si, tengo una idea de cómo lograrlo.

-Hicks: ¡Je! Tienes agallas chico.

-Vault: Muy bien, entonces así será, una vez que desactivemos momentáneamente la barrera entraras a capturar a la reina. Esperemos que todo vaya bien, y todo termine.

-Gabriel: Así será, iré a preparar para la misión de mañana, vamos Centorea.

-Centorea: ¡Hai!

Los dos iban a salir de la tienda pero Vault llamo a Gabriel antes de que se fuera.

-Vault: ¡Oye chico! Si no te importa después de capturar la fortaleza me gustaría hablar contigo, es una propuesta que podría interesarte.

-Gabriel: Muy bien Vault-dono, después de terminar la captura de la fortaleza, escuchare su propuesta. (dijo él antes de salir junto a Centorea)

Después de que se fueron de la tienda, los trespresentes empezaron una discusión.

-Kin: Vaut-sama, le va a ofrecer unirse a nosotros a ese caballero ¿no?

-Vault: Sí, así es. He oído hablar que él es huérfano de una aldea atacada por los orcos antes de la llegada de la reina Olga, además dicen que excelente en batalla, sería bueno contar con su fuerza.

-Hicks: Bueno yo no estoy en contra, el chico es valiente, seguro que le interesara nuestra propuesta.

-Kin: Eso espero…

Por otro lado en la tienda de Gabriel y Centorea, amobos discutían la misión.

-Centorea: ¿En serio piensa hablar con la reina oscura mi señor?

-Gabriel: Así es. Estoy seguro que podre llegar a un acuerdo.

-Centore: Pero con todo lo que ella a provocado, las incontables vidas perdidas en la guerra….

-Gabriel: Centorea, no hay guerra en la que no se haya derramado sangre. Puede que hayan muerto muchos, pero todos los que pelearon sabían porque lo hacían, si vamos a buscar culpables entonces no solo Olga si no también las princesas seria culpables. Además Celestine-sama no desea continuar con esto, ella y Olga fueron amigas mucho antes de que esto pasara, si hay una oportunidad para tener paz yo ayudare a que se logre ¿confías en mí?

-Centorea: (mirándolo con cariño y admiración, se arrodillo sobre sus patas delanteras) Con mi vida señor….además, por favor quisiera que me llamara Cerea, es el nombre con el que mis amigos más cercanos me llaman.

-Gabriel: (sonriéndole) Muy bien Cerea, tú me acompañaras en la misión cuando entremos a la fortaleza. Ahora voy a salir por un rato a dar un paseo por los alrededores, espérame aquí.

Gabriel dio un paseo por los alrededores, siguió caminando hasta que hoyo el sonido de aleteo y de carne siendo rasgada, siguiendo su instinto corrió en dirección del ruido. Llegando a un claro de en el bosque muerto, encontró a un demonio alado con forma humanoide. Cabello verde oscuro y vestía unos pantalones con botas metálicas y una espada ancha y larga en su mano izquierda, la cual estaba ensangrentada; su parte superior estaba desnuda, de su espalda salían unas alas de demonio y en su cabeza dos cuernos que se encorvaban hacia arriba, de la parte media baja de su espalda salía una delgada cola de diablo.

Delante de este, en el piso. Estaba un ángel, mujer incluso, con un cuerpo muy femenino y un busto copa D, con una cabellera rubia larga hasta la cintura y orejas en punta y delicados labios rosas, y alas blancas emplumadas saliendo de su espalda. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo de falda larga con detalles y bordes dorados, en la parte del pecho estaba abierto en triangulo de cabeza al medio mostrando un poco de escote, tenia mangas cortas y unas hombreras doradas con cuello de tortuga y unas 2 gemas purpuras al frente y a los lados de la parte del cuello, sus muñecas tenían brazaletes dorados, iba descalza, en su cabeza una diadema en ángulo con los borde laterales hacia arriba y unas tres gemas: dos rojas a los lados y una purpura claro al medio, y una enorme aureola dorada y gruesa flotando sobre su cabeza. Tenía una herida en el costado no muy profunda pero sangrante con un poco de sangre en las plumas de sus alas.

El demonio se acerco para terminar con el ángel, quien aún respiraba, pero fue noqueado a un lado por el golpe de un escudo a un lado de su rostro. Levantándose dirigió la mirada hacia el ángel y encontró a Gabriel, quien sacab su espada listo para pelear.

-Demonio: Un humano en estos bosques, que sorpresa. Estas muy alejado de tú casa, vete de aquí ahora y tal vez no te maté.

-Gabriel: te equivocas basura del infierno….el único que va a morir aquí eres tú.

Sin decir más ambos se lanzaron a combatir, chocando espadas rápidamente, aún con su gran fuera el demonio estaba teniendo dificultades para defenderse de los ataques de Gabriel. El guerrero logro conectarle una patada al estomago, haciendo caer al demonio, quien se levanto rápidamente y alzo vuelo para caer en picado contra él. Gabriel lo espero levantando el escudo, al sentir el fuerte impacto, soltó el escudo haciendo al demonio pensar que logro tumbarlo. Entonces Gabriel se movio al lado izquierdo del demonio y con un swing horizontal le corto el brazo izquierdo, desarmando al demonio. Este sostuvo su brazo en agonía, pero fue silenciado cuando Gabriel clavo su espada en su boca.

Removiendo su arma, el demonio cayo de rostro muerto, después de limpiar su arma y ver como se desintegraba en cenizas el cuerpo del demonio. Gabriel fue a atender al ángel, observando la herida, saco un pequeño tubo delgado transparente con un liquido rojo. Era una pequeña poción de curación que llevaba consigo, saco el corcho y aplico un poco en la herida.

Después de eso guardo su arma y camino a su tienda de campaña a reunirse con Cerea, mientras cargaba al ángel en su espalda. Cuando llego al campamento, entro sin despertar a nadie, pues todos estaban dormidos por la fiesta. Llego a su tienda y entro, encontrando a Cerea tratando de cocinar algo para él.

-Cerea: Bienvenido señor- ¡¿Pero qué?!

-Gabriel: Sssshhhhh no necesitas levantar la voz.

-Cerea: S-señor. ¿e-es un ángel?

-Gabriel: Así parece, la encontre en el bosque, fue atacada por un demonio pero logre matarlo y salvarla. Le aplique un poco de mi vial de poción curativa, tal vez despierte pronto, así que ayudame a acostar la en una cama.

Con la ayuda de Cerea, la pusieron en una cama para que descansara, despues de 4 minutos ella desperto. El ángel miro a su alrededor con sus hermosos ojos verdes, cuando se percato de los otros dos presentes, se les quedo viendo un rato y luego abrio la boca un poco. Gabriel se percato que iba a gritar, así que le tapo la boca rapidamente.

-Gabriel: Sssshhhh no hagas ruido, nadie en el campamento. (le dijo mientras le tapaba la boca)

-Ángel: (Asintió con la cabeza y entonces Gabriel retiro su mano de su boca) ….N-no me van a hacer nada ¿verdad?

-Gabriel: Oí un aleteo y el sonido de algo cortando carne, seguí el sonido y te encontre en un claro de este bosque muerto, junto a ti un demonio el supongo fue quien te ataco.

-Ángel: si recuerdo ser perseguida cuando estaba huyendo…pero despues de eso nada más. Es cierto no me he presentado todavia, mi nombre es Fierte La Orgullosa.

-Gabriel: soy Gabriel, recientemente nombrado caballero, a las ordenes de Lady Celestine Luculuss, actual reencarnación de la diosa elfica Laurentia.

-Cerea: Mi nombre es Centorea Shianus, de la noble raza de los centauros, actualmente estoy al servicio de Sir Gabriel y decidí ayudarle en su primera misión.

-Fierte: Entiendo y ¿Cuál es esta misión?

-Gabriel: Vamos a intentar un asalto a la fortaleza oscura de Olga Discordia, reina de los elfos oscura y de las tierras del Norte, ahora mismo estamos en un campamento de un grupo de mercenarios llamado Kuroinu, con quienes vamos a relizar la misión.

-Cerea: Dicho esto Fierte-dono ¿de qué estaba huyendo?

-Fierte: E-es un…poco complicado de explicar, pero por ahora podria ayudarles. La verdad no tenia un lugar al que irme cuando escape, de hecho es gracias a ti Gabriel que estoy a salvo.

-Gabriel: No creo que sea buena idea, los mercenarios se pusieron como animales cuando yo y Cerea entramos al campamento, no quiero nipensar que harán si te ven.

-Fierte: No hay problema, si me molestan puedo-

-Gabriel: (con cara de palo) Nada de atacarlos ni borrarles la memoria o lo que sea…¿No tienes algun tipo de magia para hacerte invicible o algo así?

-Fierte: Creo que podria intentarlo. Pero si tienes problemas conmigo, entonces me marchare.

-Gabriel: No, eso no. Puede que te hayas curado, pero sera lo mismo si no tienes a donde ir, quedate por favor.

-Fierte: (con una gran sonrisa, comenzo a flotar en el aire acercando su rostro al de Gabriel) Muchas gracias.

-Gabriel: Por otro lado. Solo tenemos dos camas, ¿Cómo haremos para dormir?

-Cerea: (algo timida y sonrojada) Bueno podemos dejar que Fierte-dono duermo en su cama señor, y nosotros podemos compartir la mia.

-Fierte: la verdad no hace falta. Puedo dormir foltando en el aire, así que puedes dormir en tú cama normalmente.

-Gabriel: Bueno en ese caso vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos un asalto que realizar, mientras más rapido terminemos más rapido acabaremos con esta guerra.

Despues de arreglar las cosas, cada uno se fue a dormir, con todo lo que pasaria mañana. Tenian que descansar para otro largo día.

A la mañana siguiente, Gabriel se desperto con el rostor de Fierte foltando peligrosamente cerca a él, por simple reflejo se bajo de su cama tan rapido que callo de espaldas al piso. Fierte quien se desperto, lo miro curiosa.

-Fierte: ¿Por qué duermes en el suelo?

-Gabriel: Porque una chica que duerme flotando, estaba muy cerca de mi rostro, casi como si quisiera besarme. (Dijo él lo que hizo que el Angel se ruborizara)

Despues de levantarse y despertar a Cerea, ambos se prepararon para moverso con el grupo de mercenarios en dirección a la fortaleza oscura. Saliendo de la tienda, los dos caminaban mientras Fierte flotaba cerca a ellos, las personas alrededor no parecian notar nada raro, al parecer Fierte se volvio invisible, salvo para Gabriel y Cerea. Cuando llegaron con Vault, este ordeno que se movilizaran hacia la fortaleza.

Por supuesto que encontraron resistencia, desde orcos y goblims, y tambien demonios. Pero pudieron acabar con ellos facilmente, pudiendo avanzar más profundo en las tierras del Norte, por supuesto Gabriel sabia que los estaban vigilando, tanto exploradores o seguro con hechizos de vigilancia.

Lo que significaba que su llegada a la fortaleza no seria sorpresa. Siguiendo con su viaje, encontraron unas ruinas muy extrañas, estas tenian unas extrañas escrituras e imágenes. Algunas de las más extrañas eran las que mostraban a humanos peleando contra dragones, otras mostraban a 5 personas que tenian un extraño aspecto. Si bien no era muy detallado los rostros, si lo eran las caracteristicas fisicas pues tenian cuernos como de dargón. Sin embargo, una de ellas llamo la atención de Gabriel, en esta se mostraba a las 5 personas con cuernos de dragón enfrentandose a lo que parecia un gigantesco demonio, cuyo cuerpo estaba en vueto en fuego y miasma oscuro.

La imagen por alguna razón, le daba un mal presentimiento, no dandole importancia alguna Vault y su grupo pasaron rapidamente para alcanzar su destino. Sin embargo, presentimiento no se le iba de la cabeza a Gabriel, sin duda tendrian más problemas adelante.

 **En las cercanias de la Fortaleza Oscura**

El grupo llego a su destino. La fortaleza se podia ver a lolejos, despues de armar el campamento y acabar con las fuerzas que vigilaban las cercanias, se prepararon para efectuar el plan.

Gabriel se reunio con Vault y sus dos ayudantes, despues de quedar de acuerdo como sera el plan, se pusieron en marcha. Para esto primero un grupo de asalto iria a uuna de las piedras para desactivar el circuito magico, esto abrira una apertura lo suficientemente grande para que Gabriel y Cerea entraran; luego de entrar, se escabulliria dentro de la fortaleza para buscar a la reina.

El plan empezo de rapidamente, mientras el grupo de asalto llegaba a la piedra, Cerea con Gabriel en su lomo se preparaban para entrar por la abertura de la barrera. Gabriel le pidio a Fierte que los acompañara, despues de esperar unos minutos vieron la apertura de la barrera, a lo que Cerea galopo a gran velocidad seguida de Fierte volando a su lado, una vez cerca de la barrera, la cual se estaba cerrando rapidamente, salto para entrar a tiempo. Logrando felizmente pasar a tiempo.

Ya adentro de la barrera, Gabriel se bajo del lomo de Cerea, fue a investigar las puertas, encontro algunos guardias elfos oscuros a quienes dejo inconsientes. Abrio las puertas para dejar pasar a Cerea, entrando al interior de la fortaleza, encontro pocos elfos oscuros. Le parecio que era muy pocos, a las justa podia ver unas sirvientas y algunos guerreros, por lo que se le ocurrio que estaban en otro lugar…o realmente sus números habian disminuido. Si era así ¿Por qué?

-Gabriel: Fierte crees que puedes volver a Cerea invisible tambien. con su largo cuerpo no podra esconderse bien, yo tratare de adelantarme, traten de seguirme lo más que puedan.

Dicho eso Gabriel se movio rapidamente sin hacer ruido, buscando como llegar a la sala del trono, para su suerte una de las sirvientas abrio una puerta despidiendose de las personas adentro diciendo nombres conocidos para él.

-Sirvienta: Me retiro entonces Origa-sama Cloe-sama. (dijo mientras cerraba las puertas)

Despues de que se fuera, Gabriel trato de escuchar atravez de las puertas para saber que decian, alcanzando a escuchar algo muy extraño.

-¿?: Esto es demasiado extraño, la magia de las tierras estan siendo agotadas, pero me parece más que alguien las esta absorviendo. Aunque no se con que motivo, a este paso los demonios perderan su poder, y yo tendre menos fuerza magicas para luchar.

-¿?: No se preocupe Origa-sama, yo la protegere, y una vez descubramos quien es el responsable lo pagara con su vida.

Sin duda esto era extraño, Gabriel pudo ver a Fierte y Cerea llegando cerca a su posición, al reunirse, él les dijo que esperaran fuera de la habitación mientras él hablaba con la reina. Antes de que Cerea le dijera que no, Gabriel abrio la puerta lentamente dejando se ver ante las dos presentes en el cuarto.

Las dos elfas se sorprendieron un poco de ver a un humano, en especial por el echo de que habia entrado sin ni ser detectado por los guardias. Por otro lado Gabriel ahora entendía que los rumores acerca de la reina elfa oscura era tan hermosa como Celestine no eran exageraciones.

Ver a la mayor de las elfas con su gran capa que casi no tapaba su exótica belleza, en especial su hermosa piel morena casi chocolate y su largo cabello negro, realmente era una hermosa vista; la otra mujer elfa era tambien atractiva, aunque el color de su cabello le hizo pensar que no era de raza pura, tal vez una mestiza, pero no por eso él pensaba menos de ella.

Por supuesto la primera en responder a la intromisión de Gabriel fue la elfa rúbia, quien saco las espadas cortas y fue a atacarlo. Gabriel alzo su escudo y se defendio, mientras la elfa rapidamente buscaba romper su guardia, golpeando varias veces su escudo hasta que Gabriel respondio con un golpe de su escudo, haciendo que la elfa rubía soltara una de sus espadas. Despues de esto, Gabriel planto la punta de su escudo con gran fuerza en el suelo, produciendo un fuerte ruido que molesto las orejas de ambas elfas.

-Gabriel: ¡Basta! ¡Yo no vine aquí a pelear!

-¿?: Si claro. Ni yo, ni Origa-sama tenemos porque confiar en un humano. Perparate par-

-Origa: Cloe…..basta, deja que hable. Él no esta mintiendo lo veo en sus ojos, lo cual es algo muy raro entre lo humanos.

-Cloe: (aún en guardia y desconfiada, obedecio) esta bien, como ordene Origa-sama.

Dicho esto Origa camino en dirección a su trono con Cloe siguiendola, y se sentó mientras esperaba que el guerrero hablara, Gabriel se movio al frente de ella y se poso sobre una de sus rodillas frente a ella.

-Origa: ¿Haz venido a ofrecerme tu lealtad o estas suldandome?

-Gabriel: Usted reina estas tierras, por eso debo al menos mostrar respeto. En cuanto a que hago aquí, vine por mandato de Celestine-sama.

-Olga: Ya veo….ella desea hablar conmigo, y por eso quiere que tú me lleves ante su presencia ¿Pero por que?

-Gabriel: Para poner fin a esta guerra, y tal vez algo más.

Siendo tan ambigua la respuesta, Olga no sabia que pensar. pero Cloe por otro lado, quien tuvo en su infancia muy malas experiencias con los humanos, no se fiaba de lo que decia el guerrero.

-Cloe: ¡Tonterias! Origa-sama no tenemos porque escuchar ni confiar en sus palabras, si Celestine realmente desea la paz, debio venir ella en persona, no enviar a alguien en su lugar.

-Olga: Calmate Cloe. Yo sere quien decida si creo o no en sus palabras, aunque ahora debido a la extraña fluctuación de la magia de estas tierras, no estamos en optimas condiciones para seguir la guerra.

-Gabriel: Cietamente, tambien me resulta extraño porque la magia oscura de la zona esta desapareciendo, es como si se la devoraran.

Esta opinión solo preocupo más a la reina, habia algo con poder suficiente para hacer eso, ella no queria saberlo. En especial si se trata de alguna gran amenaza, por lo que tomar la propuesta del guerrero y negociar al menos una pequeña tregua no era mala idea.

-Gabriel: Yo confia en que Celestine desea lograr un acuerdo y terminar esto, además ella lo pidio en honor a la memoria de Sir Aurick.

Esta declaración sorprendio en especial a Olga, Cloe no tenia idea de quien hablaba Gabriel, pero logro ver como su reina se llevo una mano al rostro. Olga llevo su mano a su frente y disimuladamente limpio una pequeña lagrima, ella jamas olvido a ese hombre que cautivo su corazón y el de Celestine, pudieron haber pasado su vida juntos pues a ella no le importaba compartirlo con su amiga, siempre y cuando nunca se separan. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, Celestine fue la primera en separarse del grupo, luego fue ella. Al final solo Aurick y Aron mantuvieron su amistad.

Cuando ella regreso a estas tierras, tuvo que pelear para no ser reclamada como esposa de alguno de los jefes de tribu de su raza, salvo a Cloe de los humanos que la tenian de esclava. No teniendo más opción, ella lucho con ayuda de algunos compañeras que la apoyaron y se convirtio en la lider, despues tuvo que dirigir su atención a subyugar a las otras razas de estas tierras para protger a su pueblo, pero por supuesto tambien habia los humanos que bucaban atrapar mienbros de su raza y venderlos de esclavos. Eso junto a la pequqeña ambición de poder expandir su territorio, y posiblemente encontrar a Aurick, fue lo que en parte la incito a la guerra.

-Olga: …..A pasado mucho tiempo desde que oí ese nombre, y ella tiene razón, pero por lo que dijo. Supongo que él murió.

-Gabriel: ….Eso pense tambien, aunque Celestine-sama no dijo nada de eso….

-Olga: Si es por él, estoy dispuesta a considerarlo, pero mi raza no debe ser juzgada por lo que hice ¿Tengo tú palabra de que no les pasara nada?

-Gabriel: (Mirandola con determinación) Si de esa forma vedras conmigo para poner fin a esta guerra, en tonces tienes mi palabra.

-Cloe: (Sorprendida por la desición de su reina) ¡Origa-sama! ¿Por qué? ¡No tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Aún podemos luchar en esta-

-Olga: Tal vez pero no estaremos optimas condiciones, en especial los sodados que usan magia, si almenos puedo salvar a nuestro pueblo de lo que decidan en mi juicio, es más que suficiente para mí.

-Gabriel: No se preocupe reina Olga, no dejare que la condenen a muerte, la guerra es algo invitable y todos tenian sus razones para pelear esta. Estoy seguro que Celestine-sama tampoco dejara que le hagan algo.

-Olga: Eso espero, garcias por tus palabras guerrero.

Antes de poder seguir conversando una sirvienta entro por la puerta, con una expresión de preocupación la cual cambio a sorpresa al ver a Gabriel en el cuarto junto a sus reina, decidiendo ignorar esto procedio a dar aviso a la reina.

-Sirvienta: ¡Origa-sama, un grupo de mercenarios han destruido la barrera y estan entrando a la fortaleza! ¡Tambien los orcos y otras razas que subyugamos se han aliado con ellos, y estan en camino!

Esto sorprendio a los tres presentes, Gabriel tenia un mal presentimiento cuando los soldados que lo escoltaron al grupo de Kuroinu le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, lamentablemente esta noticia solo provocaria más malentendidos.

-Cloe: ¡Lo sabia! ¡No debimos confiar en ti! ¡Pagaras por este engaño!

Cloe uso la espada que le quedaba para atacar a Gabriel, él solo se defendio con su escudo, no queria sacar su espada y empeorar las cosas. Por otro lado, Fierte y Cerea aún invisibles al ver al ver a la sirviente entrar y escuchar las noticias que trajo, entraron a ver lo que sucedia, cuando Cerea vio a la elfa atacar a Gabriel, no dudo en sacar su espada larga. Fierte levanto el hechizo de invisibilidad de Cerea cuando estab lo suficientemente cerca a la elfa, así que cuando Cloe vio a la centauro aparecer de repente con su espada en swing horizontal en dirección a elle, solo alcanzo a poner la espada para bloquear pero no aguanto la fuerza del golpe por lo que su arma salio disparada de su mano a una columna donde se clavo, y antes de poder hacer algo Cerea puso la punta de su espada cerca a su cuello.

-Cerea: Dame una razón por la cual no deba cortarte la cabeza, media elfa oscura.

-Gabriel: Basta Cerea, tenemos peores problemas, al parecer Vault y su grupo nos han traicionado. Olga Discordia ¿puedes reunir y transportar a tú gente fuera de la fortaleza?

-Olga: ¿Quieres que abandone mi castillo y se los entregue a esos mercenarios? (pregunto enojada)

-Gabriel: Si se han aliado a las otras razas, entonces sus numeros son mayores, no podremos resistir en especial si nos arrinconan aquí.

Olga sabia que tenia razón, sin perder el tiempo le ordeno a su sirvienta que reuniera a las demas y vinieran aquí, ella trataria de buscar a los demas guerreros elfos oscuros con la mente y los transportaria.

-Gabriel: Una vez que los transportes lejos de aquí ve tú y Cloe con ellos, yo me quedare, quiero saber por que él esta haciendo esto. Tambien le avisare a Celestine con el cristal que me dio, tal vez pueda enviar una escolta para ayudar a ti y a tú gente a llegar a la forteleza del Este, espero que las demas princesas no quieran hacerte nada.

Gabriel saco el crsital y lo activo, despues de un momento, el cristal brillo intensamente.

-Celestine: Sir Gabriel, es bueno oir noticias de usted, digame ¿logro convencer a Olga?

-Gabriel: Sí logre hacer, lamentablemente tengo otro problema, por alguna razón Vault y sus mercenarios se han aliado con los monstruos y estan tratando de tomar la fortaleza oscura.

-Celestine: No puede ser ¿acaso nos traicionaron?

-Gabriel: No lo se, por eso pienso preguntarselo en persona. Por ahora haré que Olga transporte a los que pueda de su gente fuera de la fortaleza, por lo que me gustaria si pudiera ofrecerles protección en el viaje hacia la fortaleza del Este.

-Celestine: enviare un mensaje para que la princesa Alicia se prepare para recibirlos y que envie una escolta para guiarlos y que los protegan.

-Gabriel: Muchas gracias, digales por favor que no les hagan nada, hasta que haya un juicio justo. Con toda esta guerra, estoy seguro muchos podrian actuar agresivos.

-Celestine: No te preocupes, no les pasara nada. Me reunire con Alicia y las demas princesas en la fortaleza del Este, esperaremos tú llegada. Por favor cuidate Gabriel.

Con esas palabras finales el brillo se fue, Gabriel guardo el cristal y vio a Olga quien lo miraba algo sorprendida, despues de concentrar su magia la reina logro transportar a lo que quedaba de su gente despues del asalto de Kuroinu, solo fueron 96 elfos en total, 50 mujeres y 45 hombres, y las sirvientes que llegaron junto a la que trajo las noticias eran 20.

-Elfo 1: Origa-sama, estamos bajo ataque, los monstruos nos han traicionado. (decia uno de los soldados elfos, mientras sostenia su brazo herido)

-Olga: Estoy al tanto, por ahora no tenmos más opción que abandonar este lugar, y dirigirnos a la fortaleza del Este en busca de refugio.

-Elfo 2: Pero Origa-sama, lo shumanos nos mataran en el momento que nos vean.

-Olga: Tranquilos, gracias al caballero humano Gabriel, hemos podido hacer una tregua con la Alianza. Celestine ha confirmado que no nos pasara nada.

Despues de tranquilizar a lo que quedaba de su gente, Olga preparo el hechizo de transportación, un grán circulo aparecio debajo del grupo y despues desaparecieron. Gabriel noto que ella no se fue con ellos, además de que estaba agotada, Cloe se acerco a su lado despues de recoger sus armas.

-Cerea: Mi señor, ¿realmente debemos salvarla?

-Gabriel: Ahora debemos concentrarnos en los que vienen hacia aquí. Fierte cuando haya terminado de hablar con Vault, quiero que nos transportes fuera de aquí, yo te dare la señal.

-Fierte: Bien (dijo ella aún invisible para Olga y Cloe, pero no para Gabriel y Cerea)

Despues de unos minutos, Vault y sus hombres aparecieron, ambos grupos se miraron.

-Vault: Vaya chico ¿Lo lograste o te uniste a la reina?

-Gabriel: Si logre convencer a la reina de rendirse y llegar a un acuerdo con Celestine-sama, pero eso no explica porque estas aquí rodeado de los monstruos que cuidaban la fortaleza, te importaria explicar eso.

-Vault: Oh esto, si bueno, logre convencerlos de unirsenos pues ellos tambien querian derrocar a la reina y deisfrutar de su cuerpo y de el de su "mano derecha".

Ante esta respuesta, Olga y Cloe miraron con grán odio a los orcos, quienes solo se reian.

-Gabriel: ….Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué esta tú grupo aquí?

-Vault: Oh eso, es parte de la propuesta que te queria hacer una vez que aprisinora a la reina, pero ya que estamos aquí puedo decirtelo. Dime chico ¿te unirias a nosotros para cambiar el mundo?

-Gabriel: ….¿En qué sentido?

-Vault: Todo el mundo, cambiar el mundo como deberia ser. Desde que Celestine y las princesas subieron al poder, los hombres nos hemos visto relegados a ser gobernados, yo voy a cambiar eso, hare una nación donde las mujeres tenga que servirnos a nosotros. En especial aquellas que posean gran belleza, deberan servirnos y satisfacer todos nuestro deseos. Podremos disfrutar del cuerpo de cualquier mujer, sin importar que este casada o no, pues esa sera la nueva ley de esta nación. Unete a mi, a kuroinu, y podras disfrutar de todas las mujeres y de sus cuerpos. Si quieres podras cogerte hasta a tú propia madre, si esos son tus gustos claro JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ante tal declaración Gabriel y las chicas junto con él tenian una cara de rabia, Gabriel apreto los nudillos, mientras las chicas lo miraban con repulsión y enojo. No cabe duda de que Vault esta enfermo de la cabeza, sin embargo lo decia con total determinación, por las sonrisa de sus hombres y de los monstruos, todos estaban de su parte.

-Gabriel: Pensar que un héroe de guerra como tú resulto ser nada más que un maldito enfermo, esto es decepcionante, estas traicionando a la humanidad por un ideal tan absurdo. Vault, puedo asegurarte que no me unire a ti.

-Vault: ¿Realmente vas desperdiciar tú vida sirviendo a Celestine, o es por tú codigo de noble caballero?

-Gabriel: Piensa lo que quieras, me alegra haber avisado a Celestine-sama de esto, y lamentablemente para ti esta fortaleza y estas tierras ya no te seran de utilidad una vez que la magia se disipe.

Vault entrecerro los ojos enojado, al parecer Kin tenia razón al teorizar que Celestine le habia dado algo para que la contactara. Al parecer no tenia más opción que matarlo, despues del todo por mucho que les haya informado, ellos ya tienen conspiradores dentro de sus filas. Al final nada los detendra, ahora solo debian matarlo y tomar a las dos elfas para empezar con ellas.

-Vault: Si eso es lo que piensas pues entonces no más remedio, moriras aquí o mejor te matendre con vida para que veas como viólo ante tus ojos a esas dos elfas. Chicos, atrapenlos.

Gabriel y las chicas se prepararon, Fierte espero la señal para teletransportarlos fuera del castillo, pero entonces Gabriel sintio un extraño dolor en el pecho. Para sorpresa de todos el se arrodillo sobre una rodilla, mientras sujetaba su pecho.

-Cerea: ¡Mi señor! ¡¿Qué sucede?! (decia preocupada, mientras se acercaba a su lado)

-Gabriel: Haah…..haah…haah, algo viene…..es oscuro y tiene gran poder….puedo sentirlo….esta buscandome. (decia entre jadeos, con la mirada baja)

Todos se extrañaron ante esas palabras, ¿algo oscuro?...pensaron que se trataba de algun demonio.

-Gabriel: (levantando la mirada hacia el muro a su lado izquierdo) …..¡Ya esta aquí!

Como si una respuesta fuera, del muro salio una garra de demonio gigantesca, que termino aplastando unas columnas del cuarto y a unos ogros que no pudieron moverse del camino. Todos se sorprendieron, mientras las garra palmeaba el suelo de la habitación buscando algo, todos los presentes se movieron lejos de la gigantesca garra.

Gabriel fue arrastrado por Cerea, tratanndo de alejarlo del peligro, pero entonces se complicaron más las cosas. Pues del techo salio el rostro del demonio al que le pertenecia la garra, su rostro parecia una calavera con cuernos de carnero y otros más apuntando hacia atrás, en sus cuencas oculares habian dos orbes flamentes que buscaban algo o a alguien.

Cuando el demonio entro otra parte de su cuerpo al cuarto, unas acaloradas llamas comenzaron a quemar cualquier cosa que tocaban, el demonio buscaba en la habitación y cuando vio a Gabriel, quien lo miraba desafiante, hablo con un voz llena de poder que hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrio pasarles por la espalda.

-Demonio gigante: **¡TE ENCONTRE! ¡DESCENDIENTE DE LOS BODEN!**

-Gabriel: Haah….eres el demonio….del que se hablaba en las ruinas….

-Demonio gigante: **¡TÚ MORIRAS AQUÍ¡**

Dicho eso, el demonio enpuño sus garra y lanzo un golpe para aplastar a Gabriel con el borde inferior del puño, alzandose rapidamente, Gabriel detuvo el golpe con su escudo aguantando la fuerza del impacto. Sacando su espada la clavo en uno de los dedos repetidamente, el demonio retrajo su mano y volvio a dar el mismo golpe. Pero esta vez Gabriel dio un corte vertical hacia arriba, pero antes de que la hoja impactar el puño, esta se envolvio en llamas de color azul y blanco, y al impactar corto facilmente la carne del demonio, rebanando los dedos meñique y anular.

El demonio rugio de dolor, y comenzo a golpear en rabia, cualquiera que estuviera cerca fue aplastado por los golpes del demonio. Vault decidio retirarse junto a su grupo, antes de sufrir más bajas y empezar sus planes. Gabriel retrocedio y se reunio con Cerea, Olga, Cloe y Fierte. Quienes veian al demonio con miedo en sus rostros.

-Gabriel: ¡Fierte ahora, sacanos de aquí!

El fuerte grito de Gabriel desperto a las chicas, Fierte desvanecio su hechizo de invisibilida y comenzo a ejecutar el hechizo de teletransportación. Completo el hechizo, los 5 lograron escapar antes de que el puño del demponio les cayera encima, al ver que su presa escapo el demonio rugio enfurecido y libero una gran cantidad de fuerza destruyendo el castillo, despues de eso abrio un agujero negro debajo de él y se desvanecio.

 **En las afueras de los bosques del Norte**

Despues de ser transportados cerca a las afueras de los bosques, el grupo de elfos oscuros esperaron a su reina, en el tiempo que esperaban una escolta de 90 soldados llegaron, lideradoz por la princesas Alicia Arcturus.

-Alicia: Hemos venido a escoltarlos a la fortaleza del Este, pese a lo mucho que preferiria exterminarlos aquí de una vez, fueron ordenes de Celestine que no se les hiciera daño. Pero si causan problemas en mi ciudad, no dudare en matarlos.

Anuncio ella en tono serio, entonces uno del grupo de elfos se puso enfrente de ellos.

-Elfo: no podemos irnos aún, nuestra reina aún no a llegado, y las esperaremos aquí hasta que llegue.

-Alicia: A lo mejoresta muerta, si quiere evitar su castigo. Yo no tengo porque esperarla, y si se niegan a venir pues quedense.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, un flash de luz aparecio entre los dos grupos, despues de disiparse se pudo ver a Olga, Cloe, Cerea, Fierte y Gabriel.

Decir que todos se sorprendieron de ver a un ángel no era necesario, una vez aparecieron Gabriel cayo desmayado agotado por su pelea con el demonio. Olga, Cerea y Fierte corrieron a su lado tratando de despertarlo pero estaba inconsiente, Alicia iba a ordenar que capturaran a la reina, pero entonces Gabriel con grán esfuerzo trato de levantarse, apoyando por Fierte.

-Gabriel: ¡Alto! ¡No es necesario nada de eso, la guerra con Olga Discordia acabo!

-Alicia: ¡¿Y quien eres tú para decidir eso?!

-Cerea: ¡Él es Sir Gabriel! ¡A quien Celestine-sama envio para capturar a la reina Olga!

-Alicia: El caballero de Celestine…..muy bien, los escoltaremos a la Fortaleza de Este. Celestine y las demas princesas se reuniran ahí, partamos de inmediato.

Ambos grupos comenzaron su viaje, Gabriel aún cansado fue llevado por Cerea en su lomo, Fierte los seguia de cerca y Olga y Cloe guiaban a su pueblo. Sin embargo aún tenian muchas dudas, ¿Quién era ese demonio? Y ¿Por qué buscaba a Gabriel?

Gabriel tenia que informar esto, la traición de Vault y ahora otra posible amenaza, la guerra con Olga termino pero ahora una nueva empezo. Y tal vez una peor amenaza tambien llego a al mundo de Eostia.

 **Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo, no es tan largo como pense que seria pero esta bien, el siguiente sera el tercer capítulo de Bleach cross Dragon Blaze o tal vez empieza alguna de las ideas que propuse arriba.**

 **Otra cosa que me esta interesando para hacer un crossover es el anime Centaur no Nayami, que la verdad me parece buen anime, aunque uno tiene algunos problemas determinando que personajes son mujeres o hombres. Siendo sinceros no me gusta que la mayoria de las parejas de este son yuri, pero así hicieron el anime así que ya que. De hecho quiero hacer un crossover de este anime con Bloodborne (por supuesto usare un OC masculino, y lo emparejare con Hime y tal vez otras).**

 **Espero otros hagan más croosovers con Bloodborne, este fue uno de los primeros juegos que jugue en PS4, pensar en que haria un cazador al llegar a un mundo donde los humanos a evolucinado al punto de parecer bestias pero no son como los que ellos cazaban. O en de otra forma, Himeno, Shino y Manami junto a sus hermanas terminan en Yharnan juntas, y el cazador debe guiarlas para que vuelvan a su mundo.**

 **Por otro lado tambien podria ser un Bloodborne x Monster Enciclopedia crossover, pues ya han sacado un crossover con Monster Musume.**

 **Bueno lo que venga primero, por favor dejen sus comentarios diciendome cual de la ideas para crossovers con Hokuto no Ken les gusta más. Eso es todo por ahora, me despido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu**

 **Decidí avanzar con esta historia también, aún si eligieron otra o ya publique otro capítulo antes, después del todo en esta historia aún uso el estilo de escritura como de obra. Por eso demoro más, así que quise avanzar con este también.**

 **En este capítulo, Gabriel se reunirá con las princesas para discutir los nuevos problemas en las tierras de Eostia, por cierto Vault no estará aliado con Ragnarok, más bien Ragnarok no aparecerá por un buen tiempo. Tal vez lo haga aparecer después de la traición de Grave a Claudia, pero estará con su forma de llave de Ragnarok (pueden buscar en internet, sale cuando escribes Dragon Blaze Ragnarok key).**

 **Para ese entonces, Gabriel tendrá su forma del despertar (aquí les dejo la dirección para que vean el diseño: . /url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwja5-6nx6rYAhUCkpAKHfMCCRcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FWarrior&psig=AOvVaw2ys9KP7YL7Kv2ClodM9z2c&ust=1514476618274755).**

 **Además puse que Gabriel tendría acceso a una llave de Domadragones (en este caso será la de Plutón, en la historia será como un regalo que Mortrono le dio al padre de Gabriel), él usara el Domadragones durante la batalla en Ansur para salvar a Maia, y también en Rad para ayudar a Ruu Ruu.**

 **Por cierto Gabriel lleva un set de armadura plateada, con malla de metal en la parte superior y la cintura, su espada y escudo ahora son iguales a los que tiene en su forma de despertar. Por supuesto más adelante haré que obtenga su forma Trascendida del guerrero, esto será en el último asalto contra Ken, el enemigo final será Ragarok Desatado, la forma que tiene en un Raid del juego.**

 **Bueno empecemos, yo no soy dueño de nada salvo por mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

 **-Personaje:** dialogo normal

"pensamientos"

 **´voz de armadura Domadragones´**

 **Capitulo 3: La Reunión de los 7 Escudos, una nueva Alianza y Un Último Regalo de Familia**

Gabriel despertó en una cama, su armadura había sido removida y estaba en una silla, viendo alrededor pudo reconocer su cuarto. Tal parecía que llegaron a Ken y él debió dormirse en el camino por el cansancio, viendo a su lado derecho encontró a Fierte durmiendo…curiosamente estaba flotando en el aire mientras dormía, además de ella pudo ver que Cerea estaba con la cabeza y los brazos acostados a su lado derecho, seguro se quedo con él toda la noche preocupada por él. En los asientos de la mesa de su cuarto, estaban Tio y Cathyl descansando también.

Antes de poder despertarlas, alguien entro por la puerta, era su madre adoptiva. Teresa se sorprendió de ver despierto a su hijo, pero feliz de que se encontrara bien, caminando hacía él esquivando al ángel flotante, le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Teresa: ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?

-Gabriel: Estoy bien, realmente debí estar muy cansado para haber dormido todo el viaje.

-"Teresa: Si lo estabas, me preocupo que no despertaras por un buen tiempo, dormiste casi un día y medio.

-Gabriel: Wow eso no lo esperaba, tal vez esa batalla me agoto más de lo que pensé.

Justo entonces Cerea y Fierte se despertaron, el ángel floto hasta quedar de pie en el piso y Cerea se levanto de la cama. Tio y Cathyl también se despertaron y se levantaron de sus asientos. Las 4 chicas estaban felices de ver despierto a Gabriel.

-Cerea: Mi Señor ¿está usted bien?

-Fierte: Dormiste por un largo tiempo

-Tio: Pensamos que algo terrible había pasado

-Cathyl: Te dormiste un día entero, Claudia vino a visitarte pero seguías sin despertar.

Gabriel estaba algo avergonzado, tal vez estaba demasiado cansado, la batalla que tuvo contra ese demonio realmente fue intensa. Esto le hizo recordar que ese poderoso monstruo lo llamo Boden, y al parecer era el responsable de absorber la magia de las tierras del Norte, pero ¿Quién era ese demonio? Era un gran misterio y un peligro mayor que Olga Discordia o Vault que los había traicionado. Esto le hizo recordar al go importante.

-Gabriel: Chicas ¿Qué fue de Olga y su gente?

-Teresa: No te preocupes hijo, ellos están bajo la protección de Celestine, quien ordeno se les diera refugio en el castillo.

-Gabriel: Eso me calma, le prometí q Olga que nada le pasaría a ella y su pueblo. Cerea, Fierte alguna de ustedes le dijo a Celestine de la traición de Vault.

-Cerea: No, insistí a Claudia-dono que usted daría el informe de la misión en persona.

-Gabriel: perfecto, entonces me pondré mi armadura y partiré al castillo para dar el informe.

Antes de poder levantarse de la cama, por supuesto que llevaba un polo marrón sin mangas y unos shorts negros de tela, su madre lo detuvo.

-Teresa: Hijo deberías descansar y recuperarte, Celestine dijo que convocarían una reunión para las demás princesas, donde tú darías su informe de misión. Así que puedes descansar ya que la reunión será al otro día, descansa hoy también.

-Gabriel: Supongo que no me queda más que esperar, por otro lado…..mamá ¿podría preguntarte algo?

-Teresa: ¿Qué seria cariño?

-Gabriel: ¿sabes algo respecto al nombre de Boden?

Teresa tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba claramente sorprendida, hacia mucho que no escuchaba a alguien habla de ese nombre…..no desde la muerte de Aurik, el padre de Gabriel. Él chico esperaba una respuesta de su madre, también las otras mujeres presentes. Después de cerrar los ojos y calmarse un poco respondió a la preguta con otra.

-Teresa: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Gabriel: Durante la misión a la Fortaleza oscura, encontré ruinas que hablaban de 5 dragones y una tribu llamada Boden….además me encontré con…..un demonio que me llamo Boden apenas me vio e intento matarme….no sé porque, pero cuando él apareció, sentí un impulso de querer destruirlo….era como sí, todo mi odio estuviera dirigido a él.

Teresa cerró los ojos para pensar otra vez, ella no conocía nada del demonio, pero Aurik si le conto de 5 dragones, pues uno de ellos era la madre biológica de Gabriel. Él día había llegado, hoy le hablaría de sus verdaderos orígenes y le daría el último regalo que su padre le dejo. Uno que ella guardo en la habitación donde estaban reunidos, ella pensaba dárselo apenas regresara de su misión después del todo. Caminando a la cómoda del cuarto, abrió el primer cajón de la derecha, buscando algo dentro por unos segundos. Entonces saco una caja de metal color negro, los lados tenían unos diseños de lobos con ojos azules y dragones de ojos rojos y los bordes eran de color plateado, la tapa tenía una espada y encima un escudo redondo con la cabeza de un lobo mirando de frente.

-Teresa: Hijo….en aquel entonces cuando tú y tu padre vinieron a vivir a la aldea, eras solo un bebe y tú padre solo tenía a Aron como su amigo, pero él era muy guapo en ese entonces (decía mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacía la cama)

-Gabriel: Mamá….eso es un poco….(dijo avergonzado de que dijera eso frente a las chicas)

-Teresa: Fufufu pero es cierto, de hecho eres idéntico a él, solo que él tenía el pelo de color rubio blancuzco no totalmente blanco como tú.

-Gabriel: Ya veo.

-Teresa: Como eras un bebe en ese entonces, seguro no te acuerdas que la mujer que tú llamabas mamá…era mi hermana mayor Safín ¿verdad?

Esto sorprendió a las chicas, pero Gabriel solo un poco, él había escuchado muchas veces a Teresa hablara con la Mamá de Victoria, y algunas veces mencionaban a su madre con triste tono de voz.

-Gabriel: Bueno a veces tu y Elena-san hablaban de mamá, a quien tú llamabas hermana, así que si tenía una sospecha de eso.

-Teresa: Ya veo….pero seguro no sabias, que mi hermana no era tu verdadera madre biológica….

-Gabriel: …¿Qué?...

-Teresa: Así es, tu padre cuyo nombre era Aurik, llego a nuestra aldea contigo cuando apenas tenias un año de nacido

Gabriel se sorprendió de escuchar que no era hijo de Safín y lo que es más, que su padre era el hombre que fue el mejor amigo de Celestine y Olga. Teresa sabía que estaba sorpredido por tal revelación, y apenas rozaron la superficie.

-Gabriel: Entonces….yo solo tenía padre….cuando llegue a la aldea. Pero ¿Dónde estaba mi madre?

-Teresa: Tu padre solo me dijo que se llamaba Eureka….dijo que a pesar de lo mucho que te amaba….no pudieron quedarse juntos, tu madre tenía una gran responsabilidad y esto no le daba tiempo para cuidar de ti…..pero esa no fue la razón por la que tú y tu padre se separaron de ella.

-Gabriel: Entonces ¿Qué fue?

-Teresa: Aurik me dijo que un antiguo enemigo, a quien ellos creían destruido de una vez por todas, ataco la casa donde vivían….aunque estaba débil para pelear contra tu padre y tu madre, este enemigo al que Aurik llamo Ragnarok….abrió un portal, y los dos quedaron atrapados, incluso tú madre no pudo hacer algo para salvarte.

-Gabriel: Así que….fue un accidente….que me padre y yo llegáramos a este mundo.

-Teresa: Claro que no, nunca digas eso, que tú y tu padre llegaran a mi vida y la de mi hermana fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

Gabriel se quedo callado, tal vez si hubo una razón para que él y su padre llegaran a este mundo, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con su madre? ¿Estará buscándolos?

-Gabriel: Y ¿Qué puedes decirme de mi padre?

-Teresa: Él tenía varios secretos, solo me conto unos a mí, la mayoría se los confió a Aron quien fue su mejor amigo. Pero uno de ellos, era que él era un Boden….

-Gabriel: Un Boden….pero ¿Qué es un Boden? (dijo pensativo)

-Teresa: Según lo que él me dijo, los Boden son una tribu de héroes, creados por los dioses del mundo que él provenía. Eran guerreros capaces de lograr poder suficiente como para desafiar a la muerte y al destino, y conocían la lengua de los dragones, y que en ese entonces. Solo tu padre y tú eran los últimos miembros con vida.

Gabriel escucho atentamente, las chicas también pero ellas mostraban que estaban sorprendidas de conocer los orígenes de Gabriel, una tribu de héroes capaces de hablar con los dragones y desafiar las fuerzas más absolutas del mundo. Teresa continúo hablando.

-Teresa: Según tu padre, la sangre Boden se disemino por el mundo y por eso ya había muy pocos descendiente, él por ejemplo empezó como un simple soldado, justo igual que tú. No descubrió su herencia hasta que conoció a tu madre, y todo esto fue por una gran guerra en su mundo.

-Gabriel: Creo que es demasiada la similitud que tengo con mi padre ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la guerra?

-Teresa: Al parecer, todo empezó por la muerte de una princesa y años de deseos de venganza. Tú padre se dispuso a terminar con la fuente del conflicto, que era el ser llamado Ragnarok, después de acabar con él. Tus padres querían vivir tranquilos, pero Ragnarok sobrevivió y bueno…..ya sabes lo último.

-Gabriel: …..Y ese cofre ¿Qué contiene?

-Teresa: Esto es un regalo que Aurik me dejo para ti, dijo que era todo su legado para ti, y que te ayudaría a encontrar respuestas.

Ellas le entrego el pequeño cofre, Gabriel lo tomo y lo puso en su regazo, abriéndolo lentamente esperaba que todo lo que quería saber estuviera adentro. Una vez abierta reviso bien cada uno de los objetos dentro del cofre. Dentro habían dos anillos, una llave y una carta dirigida a él. Saco los anillos, ambos de color negro: uno tenía el diseño de un dragón con ojos rojos y las alas recogidas, los brazos formaban el anillo; el otro tenía dos cabezas de lobos de ojos azules a los lados y mirando al frente. Luego saco la llave, esta era de color negro metálico con un poco de purpura y un gema color amarillo en la parte de la cabeza.

-Gabriel: ¿Qué son estas cosas?

-Teresa: Los anillos eran de él, dejo de usarlos después de casarse con mi hermana, pero es la primera vez que veo esa llave. Supongo que todo lo explica en esa carta.

-Gabriel: (tomando la carta) Creo que la leeré en otro momento, han sido suficientes revelaciones por un día.

-Cerea: Me parece una buena idea Mi Señor, debe descansar para recuperarse completamente.

-Teresa: En ese caso iré a prepararte un pequeño desayuno, despertaste justo cuando estaba por empezar a cocinar el almuerzo.

-Gabriel: En ese caso mejor me levanto y las acompaño a almorzar

Dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama, aún con la insistencia de las demás en que se quedara en cama. Gabriel se puso un pantalón marrón y una camisa blanca, una vez vestido salió del cuarto y se reunió con las demás para almorzar, conversaron un poco de cualquier cosa para poder evitar el silencio entre ellos, pero no resulto también cuando Tio propuso dormir junto a Gabriel esa noche. Cerea comenzó a discutir con Tio, después se unió Cathyl que también quería dormir con él, a lo que Fierte también se unió a la discusión para la gran confusión de Gabriel y diversión de Teresa.

Esa noche Gabriel, se fue a dormir solo a cuarto para su buena suerte, las demás se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Esa noche Gabriel decidió abrir la carta que le dejo su padre, era algo necesario ya que aparte de Vault, Gabriel estaba más preocupado en ese extraño demonio que lo ataco….por alguna razón pensaba que estaba conectado a la leyenda de las ruinas y el enemigo que lo envió a él y su padre a este mundo, él solo esperaba estar equivocado. Pero tal vez la carta le dé respuestas y le ayude a descubrir más de su herencia Boden. Abriendo el sobre, empezó a leer las primeras líneas.

 _Gabriel, hijo mío, si estás leyendo esta carta entonces ya no me encuentro a tu lado._

 _Parece que el rencor me siguió hasta este mundo, puedo asumir que Teresa ya te conto de que no somos de este mundo, así como también que Safín no era tu verdadera madre. En ese entonces solo tenias 4 años y si te contaba todo la verdad seguro no hubieras podido recordar nada, por eso deje esta carta y le pedí a Teresa que te lo diera cuan cumplieras 20 o más. Así que ahora te contaré toda mi historia, quien fui yo en nuestro mundo de origen, quien fue tu madre, y quien es el responsable y probablemente tu más peligroso enemigo. El cual no descansara hasta acabar con el último vestigio del linaje Boden._

Pasando esta parte empezó a revelarse todo. Su padre le conto de él, Aurik fue un humano más que sirvió de soldado en su mundo durante una gran guerra contra los dragones, esta guerra empezó por la muerte de una princesa Mercedes la ira del Rey Dragon Mortrono y la envidia de del Rey humano Gram. todo esto fue un plan urdido por Ragnarok, un ser creado del deseo de destruir mundo, que en el pasado fue derrotado por Mortrono y su aliados llamados los Quinque Draco. Ellos eran 5 poderosos dragones que se unieron bajo el llamado de Eureka, una de los dos primeros Dracos junto a Mortrono, y desde entonces Ragnarok busco destruir a los Draco y luego resucitar y hacer del mundo un infierno.

Gabriel se sorprendió de esto, al parecer él también tenía sangre de dragón en sus venas, continúo entonces con la carta. Lo siguiente fue que se descubrió que Ragnarok había sido descubierto, y escapo a un lugar llamado Núcleo Perdido. Lugar donde los Quinque Draco licharon contra Ragnarok y lo sellaron en otra dimensión, aquí Aurik descubrió más de la historia, en especial la existencia de los que fueron los más grandes adversarios de los 5 Dracos, 7 ángeles llamados los Septem Achangeli y como fue el líder el Acangel Kymael quien se convirtió en la piedra que sería el medio de resurrección de Ragnarok. Todo porque Eureka decidió darle a Kymael, una reliquia de gran poder para mantener el orden, la Corona de la Muerte. Artefacto que se decía convertiría a cualquiera en rey.

Sin embargo Kymael también fue corrompido por Ragnarok, y al final se convirtió en un demonio que devoro a los otros ángeles para hacerse más poderos, se hizo tan poderos que Los Draco no podían derrotarlo aún con todos sus poderes reunidos. Después de descubrir la historia antigua de ese lugar, se reunió con los miembros de los Draco restantes: Necraria y Brisangre. Al parecer las desiciones de Eureka en sellar a Ragnarok en vez de destruirlo, causaron grandes pérdidas para los elfos que vivian en las tierras cercanas, perdiendo incluso a su reina Lunaire que era la amante de Brisangre. Esto causo la ruptura de los Quinque Draco como grupo, y cuando Eureka regreso con sus poderes restaurados como Draco de nuevo, Brisangre se negó a ayudar en la destrucción de Ragnarok. Tan ambos se enfrentaron, y durante ese enfrentamiento descubrieron que al parecer no todos los ángeles fueron devorados, dos de ellos: Corborea y Liwelyn seguían vivos y habían hecho un trato con los demonios que servían a Ragnarok para ayudar en su resurrección, pero solo lo hicieron para poder rescatar las almas de los demás Archangeli.

Al final confrontaron a Ragnarok en su forma de demonio, logrando rescatar a Lunaire y en especial a uno de los dos más fuertes de los Dracos, Espectrogris el mejor espadachín del mundo y considerado Dios de la guerra. Que había sido tragado en la misma dimensión que Ragnarok durante el plan de Eureka. Después de perder tanto poder, Ragnarok escapo para poder recuperarse, pero al final no pudo defenderse, y Corborea junto a Liwelyn y ahora Farrah y Gaela, lo destruyeron y liberaron las almas de los dos ángeles restantes. De los restos del demonio emergió la Corona de la Muerte, la cual Corborea quiso reclamar como suya, pero entonces un nuevo grupo entro en acción, los Boden.

Gabriel ahora estaba más confundido. Según Aurik, la tribu de los Boden se extinguió, salvo por 9 de ellos que eran los más poderosos. Uno de ellos Felicia La Estela Plateada, se llevo la Corona a la tierra natal de la tribu Boden llamada Terrahelada. Todo esto era un plan del Rey de los Boden Auscuro, para poder revelar la verdad del mundo, para lograr su cometido incluso revivió Mortrono quien había muerto durante la primera batalla contra manifestación de Ragnarok. El Rey Dragón, recuperado con todo su poder fue más que un rival difícil, pero la ayuda de los demás Boden que se oponían a Auscuro sirvió pero al final, Mortrono logro su propósito, destruir la Corona y liberar los poderes ocultos en esa reliquia. Unas armas de capaces de destruir a los dioses, Los Domadragones.

Cada diferente Héroe portaba una parte de la llave Draco, Archangeli y Boden, así se libro una batalla por poseer las llaves. Pero esto solo era un plan sobre otro plan, otro más para resucitar a Ragnarok en su verdadera forma. Al final lo consiguió y una nueva batalla en otras tierras se tuvo que librar. Esta vez en el origen del mundo, un lugar llamado El Alma Yggdrasil. Aquí descubrieron muchas cosas más, a la raza de los Titanes que eran seres que vinieron de otro mundo, y la raza de Ragnarok, los llamados Alma Oscura. Al parecer eran 7 seres que buscaban regresar a su planeta y traer sus ejércitos para destruir el mundo, pero al final con la ayuda de los Titanes, junto los Draco y Kymael que descubrieron el poder de la Trascendencia. Lograron destruir a Ragnarok, que incluso trato de absorber a los otros 6 Alma Oscura para lograr vencer, pero fue inútil. Al final Aurik incluso encontró a otro Boden llamado Castor, un Paladín, que tomo su lugar como guardián de la princesa Lea, hermana menor de Mercedes. Y él se fue con Eureka para iniciar una vida jnutos, mientras que Lea decidió viajar al planeta de los Titanes para descubrir la verdad su existencia como la última descendiente de la Titanide Astrea.

Después de eso la carta explicaba, como Aurik seguía inquieto y pensaba que Ragnarok seguía vivo, y después sus aventuras al llegar a Eostia. Sus primeros amigos y su relación con Celestine y Olga, y sus primeras sospechas de la presencia de Ragnarok en Eostia.

 _Hijo mío, Ragnarok no se detendrá ante nada hasta eliminarnos y una vez que lo haga, el mundo de Eostia será arrasado por completo. No importa Celestine y Olga unen fuerzas, al enfrentar un poder desconocido para ellas, no podrán hacer nada. Por eso tú debes acabar con él de una vez por todas, conviértete en el Guardián que yo no pude ser, en este cofre te dejo todo lo que te podría hacer falta para enfrentarlo._

 _Los anillos: el anillo de dragón Tesoro Radiante, te ayudara a controlar mejor tu herencia draconiana; el anillo de lobo Reliquia de La Historia Boden, te ayudara a descubrir más de tus habilidades como Boden. Y por último la llave del Domadragones Plutón, que alguna vez le pertenecio Mortrono, te ayudara en la lucha y a descubrir todo tu verdadero poder._

 _Sé que no estás preparado para llevar esta carga, pero ahora más que nunca, necesito que termines esto. Sé que podrás hacerlo, eres hijo Mio y de Eureka, pues sé que tú madre esta buscándonos. Así que no pasara mucho para que te encuentre, sé que todo saldrá bien Safín, Eureka y yo siempre supimos que lograrías grandes cosas. Cuídate hijo._

Así termino la carta, Gabriel soltó un suspiro y una pequeña lagrima, fue una buena idea leer la carta a solas. Ahora él sabía quién era, y quien era suverdadero enemigo. Mañana el tendría una reunión importante, y debía asegurarse que Eostia le hiciera frente a la nueva amenaza, sin importar nada de las viejas rivalidades o absurdas cuestiones. Debían enfrentar y derrotar a Vault, y luego él destruiría a Ragnarok….de una vez por todas.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Gabriel se despertó lleno de energía y determinación, pero no también se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la cama con él o más bien dos, pudo sentir dos pares de brazos abrazándolo fuertemente y además 4 montículos, dos a su derecha, dos a su izquierda. Bajando la mirada, vio brazos de piel morena clara y oscura, subiendo la mirada encontró pelo amarillo claro largo a su derecha y pelo negro corto a su izquierda. Sin duda se trataban de Tio y Cathyl, ahora el problema no era despertarlas, sino escapar del agarre sin hacer que lo abracen más fuerte. Para su mala suerte, tres personas de las que menos quería que lo vieran de esta forma entraron a su habitación.

-Aria: Gabriel, Teresa-san dijo que despertaste ayer, quiero saber que paso más te va… (se quedo callado al ver a Gabriel atrapado entre los enormes pechos de Tio y Cathyl, con estas bien abrazadas a él)

-Lucia: ¿pasa algo Aria? (entrando detrás de ella, también se quedo mirando esa escena)

-Alma: Aria-oneesama ¿Cómo se encuentra Oni-…. (También se quedo mirando)

Gabriel no dijo nada, pues era mejor quedarse callado en estas situaciones, pero esto no garantizaba que no le harían nada. Hacemos un pequeño timeskip, y ahora estamos en el comedor donde todos están reunidos tomando desayuno, Gabriel por otro lado comía en silencio y con la marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha, prueba de que empezó muy mal su día. Aria estaba comiendo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión supuestamente tranquila, Lucia y Alma por otro lado si parecían tranquilas, Tio y Cathyl comían tranquilas junto a Cerea quien se preguntaba qué había pasado con su Señor. Teresa solo miraba esta escena con una sonrisa, tal vez no debió permitir a Tio y Cathyl durmieran con su hijo, pero las chicas realmente querían pasar un rato a solas con él.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Gabriel fue a su cuarto a ponerse su armadura y partir de inmediato al castillo de Ken, las tres hermanas por otro lado lo siguieron a su cuarto y le preguntaron que le había pasado en la misión que lo dejo tan agotado. Él les explico todo, el viaje a las tierras del Norte, las ruinas que encontró, la confrontación con Olga y la traición de Vault para crear una nación donde las mujeres son solo juguetes sexuales, y por último el demonio que los ataco y que al parecer buscaba matarlo solo a él.

Las tres estaban sorprendidas del descubrimiento, asqueadas de la meta de Vault, y preocupadas por el bienestar de Gabriel. Él les dijo que no se preocuparan pues todo estaría bien, asegurándoles que él seria quien mataría a ese demonio, después de darles un abrazo a cada una de las tres, salío de su cuarto en dirección a la sala donde Cerea lo esperaba para ir al castillo. Despidiéndose de su madre, Tio y Cathyl se fue montado en la grupa de Cerea.

 **Puertas del Castillo de Ken**

Gabriel y Cerea llegaron a las puertas, se identificaron con los guardias y entraron, Gabriel les pregunto dónde estaban refugiados los elfos oscuros y le dijeron que cerca a las barracas. Gabriel le pidió a Cerea que fueran ahí, él quería ver como estaba Olga, renuentemente Cerea accedió. Llegando a las barracas, encontraron a un noble y su sequito de guardias molestando a unas elfas oscuras, entre ellas estaba Cloe que parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿?: Jejeje estas elfas serán buenas esclavas, vamos vengan conmigo a las buenas, después del todo ya perdieron la guerra.

Se burlaba el noble que era un gordo de 17 años a lo mucho, no llega más que a 1.48 m de altura, su vestimenta no llegaba a cubrir su prominente panza abultada, y dicha vestimenta parecía la de un payaso. Con un chaleco rosa rojizo cerrado con mangas blancas abultadas, unos pantalones blancos abultados con lo que parece un protector de ingle color amarillo y unas botas rojas grandes de plantas altas. Si Gabriel recordaba bien, este niño era uno de los hijos de la casa noble Pantielle, Michelle Pantielle, que se decía era la gran desgracia de su familia. Su padre Michael Pantielle y el hijo mayor Mikail Pantielle, eran los miembros más respetados incluyendo a la esposa, incluso Gabriel había podido hablar un poco con ellos y podía asegurar que aunque eran nobles, eran personas que respetaban así como se los respetaba. Pero Michelle era una terrible excepción a esto, era egoísta y codicioso, y lo que más resaltaba era sus modales a la hora de comer pues parecía un cerdo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Simplemente era un persona muy despreciable, por lo que Gabriel no dudo en detenerlo, caminando junto a Cerea en dirección al grupo del noble gordo. Gabriel lo tomo de la parte trasera del cuello y lo levanto sin esfuerzo del piso, lanzándolo contra sus guardias, el grupo de 6 guardias cayó al piso al no poder aguantar el peso de su Señor. Gabriel y Cerea se pusieron enfrente de las elfas esperando a Michelle y sus soldados se pararan.

-Michelle: ¡Itai! ¿Qué paso?

-Gabriel: Nada paso….aún, porque no se va de aquí Señor, no me importa que sea usted un noble. Deje de molestar a los elfos oscuros, pues son mi responsabilidad y están bajo mi protección.

-Michelle: ¡¿Qué te has creído, soldaducho de cuarta?! ¡¿Acaso sabes quién soy?!

-Gabriel: Eres Michelle Pantille, de la familia Pantielle…..

-Michelle: Así es

-Gabriel: El hijo menor considerado como la más grande vegüenza de la familia, por el propio Michael Pantielle, tu padre.

Michelle se quedo callado, humillado por un simple soldado, enojado le ordeno a uno de los soldados de su séquito que atacara. Pero antes de poder sacar su espada, Cerea saco la suya y puso la punta en el cuello de Michelle quien chillo de miedo, Gabriel se quedo viéndolo con claro enojo en sus ojos, mientras que los soldados no se movieron por miedo a que le pasaría a su señor si lo hacían.

-Cerea: ¿Te atreves a amenazar la vida de Mi Señor enfrente de mí? ¿Acaso quieres morir? (le dijo Michelle en voz baja y tono frio)

-Michelle: ¡A-Ayudenme! ¡¿Qué esperan?! (suplicaba a sus soldados)

-Cerea: Claro adelante, veamos si logran salvarte más rápido de lo que yo te corto el cuello.

-Michelle: ¡Hhhiiiiii!

-Gabriel: Es tu última advertencia, lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí Michelle Pantielle, o la próxima ser mi espada la que termine el trabajo de cortarte la cabeza.

Con esa última advertencia, Cerea bajo su espada, y Michelle escapo rápidamente seguido de su séquito. Una vez desaparecieron, Gabriel se volteo a ver alas elfas y a Cloe, la cual no estaba alegre de verlo, ella solo lo ignoro y llamo a las otras elfas para regresar al lugar donde se refigiaban. Gabriel no le importo que no le agradeciera y calmo a Cerea que si se enojo por la actitud de la elfa, incluso Fierte que los siguió desde la casa envuelta en invisibiladad, estaba enojada de la poca gratitud de la elfa.

-Fierte: Gabriel-san creo que no debió salvar a esa elfa.

-Gabriel: Fierte no sabemos nada de ella, por lo que ponemos suponer, tal vez tuvo malas experiencias con humanos.

-Cerea: Aún así, no es razón para que se comporte así con usted.

-Gabriel: Tal vez, pero ahora tenemos asuntos que atender con Olga Discordia, después hablaremos de Cloe.

Gabriel, Cerea y Fierte siguieron al grupo hasta llegar al refugio, los elfos oscuros al menos parecían estar acomodándose en las tiendas de campañbien y recibiendo comida. Caminando entre ellos, Gabriel vio una tienda más grande, seguro era donde estaba a quien él vino a buscara. Acercándose a la entrada, dos elfas le cerraron el paso, y Cloe que vio esto también fue a impedirle el paso.

-Cloe: ¿Qué buscas aquí humano?

-Gabriel: Vine a hablar con Olga, es algo urgente.

-Cloe: ¡Hump! Origa-sama no tien tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, vete y no vuelvas.

-Olga: Vaya vaya, no recuerdo haberte permitido decidir por mí Cloe.

Dijo Olga al salir de la tienda, al escuchar la voz de Gabriel de inmediato se apresuro a salir, Cloe y las demás elfas se arrodillaron ante ella. Olga solo miro con desaprobación la actitud de su asistente personal, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa al ver a Gabriel.

-Cloe: Mis disculpas Origa-sama, pero no se preocupe él ya se-

-Olga: Es un gusto verte otra vez Gabriel, esperaba que vinieras a visitarme, si que te tardaste.

-Gabriel: Si….al parecer mi pelea con ese demonio me dejo muy cansado, pero ya estoy bien.

-Olga: Pude escuchar un poco desde adentro ¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir?

-Gabriel: ….Olga Discordia, quiero que por favor nos ayudes en esta nueva guerra contra Kuroinu….

Esto sorprendió a los elfos, en especial a Cloe, Olga por otro lado estaba feliz de poder ayudar. Así podría acercarse más a Gabriel, por alguna razón estar con él le recordaba a los días que paso con Aurik, que fueron los más felices de su vida. Además ella también quería acabar con Vault, y si era posible destruir a ese demonio que robo su magia.

-Olga: Estaría más que encantada de poder ayudarte, pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Seguro las otras princesas se reunirán solo para decidir cómo me ejecutaran.

-Gabriel: Yo no dejare que eso pasé, así que debemos ir y formar parte de esa reunión. Vault es una amenaza que es conocida o al menos un poco, pero el demonio es un enemigo desconocido al que debemos enfrentar unidos.

-Olga: Eso es cierto….Hay que avisarle a Celestine de eso, Cloe también vendrá.

-Cloe: ¡Hai!

-Olga: Oh y Cloe, por favor deja de comportarte como una mocosa malcriada, o tengo que recordarte gracias a quien estamos a salvo.

-Cloe: N-no, d-dejare de actuar así Origa-sama

Gabriel y Olga caminaron juntos con Cerea, Cloe y Fierte detrás, Cerea tenía una sonrisa al ver como pusieron en su lugar a Cloe. Entraron al castillo sin problemas, pues Gabriel aseguro que Celestine deseaba ver a Olga y q ue debían reportar algo urgente, pidiendo direcciones a las sirvientas al final llegaron a uno de los pasillos hacía la sala de reunión. Ahí estaban Celestine y Claudia esperando, Celestine y Olga se miraron y se dieron una pequeña reverencia, Claudia miraba cautelosa a las dos elfas, y después saludo a Gabriel y Cerea. Fierte decidió seguir invisible para todos excepto Gabriel y Cerea, Celestine invito a que pasaran a la sala de reunión.

Ya dentro de la sala estaban las otras 5 princesas esperando, ellas se levantaron al ver entrar a Celestine y Caludia, y se confundieron al ver entrar a Olga y Cloe junto a un soldado y una centauro. Celestine sentó en su silla con Claudia a su derecha y Kaguya a su izquierda, a la derecha de Claudia estaba Prim seguida de Alicia, y a la izquierda de Kaguya estaba Maia y Ruu Ruu. Olga tomo asiento al frente de Celestine acompañada de Cloe que estaba de pie a su derecha, Gabriel estaba algo alejado de la mesa junto a Cerea esperando para poder dar el informe.

-Celestine: Bienvenidas compañeras princesas, el motivo de esta reunión es anunciar que la guerra termino.

-Alicia: Celestine-sama ¿Por qué las prisioneras están aquí también? Deberían estar esperando en encerradas en un calabozo, hasta que se las ejecuten.

-Celestien: Princesa Alicia, ellas no son prisioneras, yo les he dado refugio aquí y su presencia es necesaria, para entender la nueva amenaza que se ha revelado. Esto es según el reporte de Sir Gabriel.

Gabriel avanzo hacía la mesa, las demás princesas lo observaron. Alicia no parecí sorprendida ni interesada en él, a Prim le parecía apuesto pero guardo compostura, Ruu Ruu parecia interesada, Kaguya estudiaba bien cada expresión de su rostro y Maia parecía estar pensando en trac os con una expresión de frustración.

-Gabriel: Con el permiso de Lady Celestine, procederé a darme mi informe de la misión, día antes se me encomendó capturar a Olga Discordia y traerla a Ken. Para esto se contrato los servicios de la banda mercenaria Kuroinu.

-Celestine: Siga por favor Sir Gabriel.

-Gabriel: Muy bien….durante el viaje encontramos enemigos y el principal obstáculo del ambienta de las tierras del Norte, sin embargo también descubrimos que la magia de esas tierras estaba debilitándose, la razón de esto era desconocida. Una vez logramos entrar al castillo al desactivar la barera, yo busque la sala del trono para convencer a Olga de que se rindiera, ella accedió con la condición de que su gente quede libre de castigo.

-Alicia: ¡Hump! ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible? Ella es la reina y sus acciones también condenaron a su pueblo, todos merecen el mismo castigo.

-Gabriel: Princesa Alicia….cierre la boca.

La forma en que Gabriel hablo fácilmente mostraba ira calmada pero latente, Alicia iba a responder pero los ojos serios de Claudia y Celestine hicieron que se tragara su orgullo y mantuviera la calma. Gabriel continuo con su reporte.

-Gabriel: Como iba diciendo. Olga se rendido y todo pudo haber terminado ahí, pero un nuevo problema se presento. Vault y su grupo habían logrado formar una alianza con los monstruos que servían a Olga, prometiéndoles que podrían abusar sexualmente de ellas, todo esto….porque Vault tenía una meta propia en mente, formar una nueva de nación donde las mujeres debían servir a los hombres en todo aspecto, reduciéndolas a nada más que esclavas y a las más bellas en juguetes sexuales.

Las princesas estaban sorprendidas y disgustadas ante tan sucio ideal, Celestine temía lo peor cuando Gabriel le dio esas noticias, pero no esperaba algo como esto. Sin embargo una de las princesas se rehusaba a creer esto, y se levanto de su asiento en protesta.

-Maia: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Vault y sus hombres no nos traicionarían por una razón tan absurda!

-Gabriel: Lamentablemente si lo hizo.

-Maia: ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú?! ¡Estás hablando de uno de los más grandes héroes de guerra!

-Gabriel: ¡Uno que resulto ser un traidor! Yo también había escuchado de su logros, pero al final demostró ser alguien que no dudaría en traicionarnos por ideales propios y ahora tiene el apoyo de los monstruos de las tierras del Norte.

-Celestine: Maia-san calmese, por favor.

Maia se volvió a sentar, pero seguía sin creer eso, Gabriel solo pudo deducir que Vault y ella fueron compañeros en el pasado. Tal vez por eso se negaba a creer que la traiciono, él esperaba que solo fuera amistad y no algo más profundo.

-Kaguya: Entonces el punto de esta reunión, era dar a conocer que nuestro nuevo enemigo es Vault y Kuroinu.

-Gabriel: No….lamentablemente hay más. Despues de que Vault me contara sus planes de conquista quiso que me uniera a él, cuando le dije que no, ordeno a sus hombres matarnos. Pero alguien….o más bien algo también se mostro en ese momento.

-Olga: Era un demonio….tal vez el más fuerte que haya visto en mi larga vida, y al parecer era quien estaba alimentándose de la magia las tierras del Norte. Era enorme y al parece buscaba acabar con Sir Gabriel.

Esto llamo aún más la atención, las princesas estaban confundidas de que Olga no conociera a esa criatura, Claudia estaba preocupada al escuchar que ese ser buscaba matar a Gabriel, y Celestine….sentía que un recorría su espalda a la mención del demonio. En su mente algo le decía que estaban hablando del demonio de sus pesadillas, si era así entonces tiempos oscuros se avecinaban.

-Olga: No sé que era esa criatura, pero estoy segura de que no es de este mundo. Sin duda será la peor amenaza que enfrentaremos, mucho peor que Kuroinu, pues al parecer esa criatura no está aliada con ellos.

-Kaguya: ¿No dijo algo que pudiera ayudar a identificarlo?

-Olga: Solo recuerdo que llamo a Sir Gabriel "Descendiente de los Boden" e intento matarlo. Su sola presencia lleno mi corazón de miedo, sea lo que sea o sea quien sea, debe ser destruido.

-Gabriel: Su nombre….es Ragnarok, es un demonio que busca destruir todo cuanto exista en este mundo….y no se detendrá hasta logara su cometido.

-Alicia: ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?

-Gabriel: Lo sé porque mi padre….Aurik, se enfrento a él, ese es mi destino también. Con mi padre muerto, yo soy el último Boden con vida en Eostia….y me asegurare de que esta vez, de que el alma Ragnarok sea totalmente destruida.

La determinación en las palabras de Gabriel sorprendió a todas, por otro lado Celestine y Olga miraban a Gabriel con gran sorpresa. Todo este tiempo ellas creían que Aurik nunca dejo legado alguno, y ahora no solo descubren que él era un Boden, aunque no sabían que significaba, sino que además tuvo un hijo.

Antes de poder continuar con la reunión, llamaron a la puerta y un grupo de soldados trajeron a un hombre moribundo adentro de la sala, que sostenía un pergamino en sus manos. Los soldados se disculparon por la interrupción y anunciaron que el hombre medio muerto era un mensajero que llego de esta forma a las puertas de Ken, implorando se le concediera hablar con las princesas, Gabriel se acerco al sujeto semi muerto y tomo el pergamino. También se percato de una extraña aura oscura alrededor de él, desenrollo el pergamino y empezó a leer.

-Gabriel: Parece que Vault no pierde el tiempo (luego comenzó a leer en voz alta)

 _Yo Vault, líder de la banda de mercenarios Kuroinu. Le declaro la guerra a la alianza de los 7 escudos._

 _Por años los hombres hemos estado al servicio de las mujeres, en especial de Celestien y las princesas Escudo, todo para pelear por ellas en su absurda guerra contra Olga. Pero ahora eso va a cambiar, derrocaremos su gobierno y las someteremos a nuestra voluntad. Ellas serán quienes nos servirán a nosotros, con sus cuerpos, no serán más que objetos de placer y sobre sus cuerpos cubiertos de semen nosotros reinaremos como reyes._

 _Invito a todo aquel que quiera vivir como rey, y no ser un siervo más, a que se una a mí y mis hombres. Crearemos un glorioso imperio donde todos seremos libres de tener sexo con cualquier mujer que queramos. Vengan y apóyenos en la creación de la Nación del Servicio._

 _Ptsd: Para Gabriel, lamentaras el día en que no tomaste mi oferta, una vez haya conquistado toda Eostia, te obligare a ver como violo a Celestine y Olga hasta romper tus mentes. Todo esto antes de que ese demonio te maté._

Gabriel termino de leer el pergamino y lo enrollo de nuevo, las princesas estaban disgustadas ante semejante declaración de guerra, Gabriel dejo el pergamino en la mesa y se acerco al hombre moribundo, mirándolo con seriedad y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Gabriel: ¿Vault te envió con esto?

-Hombre moribundo: Si….después de matar a mi padre capturar a mi madre y hermana….dijo que solo le servia de mensajero….

-Gabriel: Ya veo…. ¿y esa herida a nivel del pecho?

-Hombre Moribundo: fue un….pequeño corte superficial….

La verdad Gabriel, podía ver que mentía, el corte era justo en donde estaba la aorta y era más profundo de lo que parecía, este hombre debería estar muerto. Gabriel se volteo hacia Cerea y le asintió que se acercara, él pudo escuchar a los soldados llamando a los sacerdotes para curar al hombre….y también escucho como sacaba silenciosamente la espada de uno de los soldados…sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cerea estaba caimando hacia su Señor cuando noto al supuesto mensajero sacar la espada y tratar de atacar a Gabriel, iba avisarle pero Gabriel desenvaino su espada y corto los brazos del mensajero. Todos los presentes se centraron en el mensajero que ahora no tenia brazos, este se levanto y trato de patear a Gabriel, pero este hizo un corte horizontal separando su torso de su cadera.

El mensajero yacía muerto de espaldas en el piso. Alicia estaba con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y Prim estaba escondida detrás de ella; Cloe estaba enfrente de Olga, que miraba indiferente al cadáver, con sus dagas listas; Claudia estaba con su espada desenvainada enfrente de Celestine quien miraba con pena al mensajero muerto; Maia había sacado sus espadas y Ruu Ruu tenía su hacha en las manos, Kaguya estaba detrás de las dos mirando en confusión al cadáver. Gabriel se quedo viendo al cadáver también, como si esperara algo.

-Gabriel…..Deja de fingir, levántate…. (dijo sorprendiendo a todos)

-Alicia: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ya lo mataste

-Gabriel: ¿Qué no viste su herida? El corte que tenía en el pecho era una punzada profunda, que seguro corto la Aorta, este hombre murió antes de llegar aquí

-Olga: Entonces algo lo reanimo, pero ya no existe la magia Necromantica en Eostia, todos los Nigromantes fueron asesinados ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?

-Gabriel: Solo algo que no es de este mundo….

Ninguna entendió, y o fue hasta que Prim grito de terror que volvieron a mirar al cadáver, que ahora el medio cuerpo superior estaba flotando. Envuelto en un aura purpura ominosa, la misma parecía estar pudriendo la carne del cadáver. Los ojos del muerto se abrieron mostrando dos orbes amarillo naranja, muy conocidos para Gabriel, el muerto comenzó a hablar con una voz maligna distorsionada.

-Cadaver poseído: Bo…den **….Boden…. ¡Maldito Boden!**

-Gabriel: Vaya vaya el gran Ragnarok, reducido a un simple fantasma que tiene que poseer un cuerpo muerto para pelear, se nota que ya no eres como antes "Oh Gran Rey de la Destrucción"

Dijo Gabriel mofándose de él , sin mostrar miedo alguno. Los presentes sin embargo no estaba bien, Alicia y Prim temblaban de miedo ante la presencia maligna de Ragnarok, lo mismo fue para Caludia y Maia. Celestine y Kaguya sentía que les era muy difícil respirar, el poder oscuro del Ragnarok era demasiado y se sentía oprimidas; Olga y Cloe estaban soportando a medias el poder maligno del demonio; Cerea estaba en guardia con sus espada desenfundada junto Fierte que aun estaba oculta.

-Cadaver poseído: **….No….escaparas….jamás, morirás igual que tú padre….**

-Gabriel: Mataste a mi padre….y a mi madre adoptiva….por eso y por separarme de mi verdadera madre….te juro que acabaré contigo. No quedara rastro alguno de tú alma, será el fin para ti, el último de los Alma Oscura.

El cadáver trato de saltarle encima, pero Gabriel levanto su espada cubierta de llamas azules y corto a lo mitad, las llamas quemaron el cadáver hasta que no quedo nada. Enfundando su espada, Gabriel miro seriamente a las princesas.

-Gabriel: Ahí tienen a los dos nuevos enemigos de la humanidad, para vencer a Vault o a Ragnarok, no podemos pelear por nuestra cuenta. Debemos unirnos y pelear juntos o todos moriremos, así que ¿Qué deciden?

 **Bien hasta aquí lo dejo, decidí subir el capítulo 4 de este porque era más tedioso escribir de esta forma, y la verdad no me animo a cambiarlo. Por ahora al menos, posiblemente si termine cambiando la forma narrativa.**

 **Ahora ya que nadie se molesto en leer o tal vez en dejar un comentario en el capítulo 2 de mi crossover de Brave Frontier y Monster Musume, salvo por una sola persona, voy a igualar las historias que me faltan a 3 capítulos al menos, por lo que demoraré en subir el capítulo 4 de las historias que ya tienen tres capítulos.**

 **También estoy feliz de haber leído un nuevo capítulo de "Aku no Onna Kanbu: Lunarium Requiem", por lo que me animé a hacer un crossover de este juego hentai, pero todavía no pues tengo que revisar contenido primero. Como siempre en el juego hay más historia que en las OVAS de animación, el personaje que usare será un OC con los poderes de Ban, unidad Overlord de Dragon Blaze o tal vez Zerzel Jordic, uno de los dos nuevo Overlord que están saliendo en Dragon Blaze Korea.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, más adelante subiré un nuevo capítulo de: El Titán de Eostia; El Titán Demonio** **o Shura y Hisui en Remnant. También me acorde que tengo que subir las fichas de Servants de Godzilla que comente antes, no son historias así que tal vez lo haga con menos regularidad. Espero les guste el capítulo, Feliz navidad (atrasado lo sé, pero igual) y un Prospero Año Nuevo para todos ustedes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu**

 **Bueno empecemos con esto, el cuarto capítulo (tercero, si tenemos en cuenta que el primero que subí era más un prologo) donde espero poder llegar a la parte del ataque a Feoh, para salvar a Alicia y Prim. Además de que añadiré a unas chicas minotauros (usando las del manga de Monster Musume, resulto que era de ese episodio del que salieron la imagen de la chicas minotauro que puso en mis otros crossover con kuroinu y Monster Musume), así que además de Cathyl, otras chicas estarán con Gabriel.**

 **Los nombres son: Mil, Chizu, Cara, Ruto y Cream. Las chicas con las mismas que use para Ryuken y Kira en sus historias con Kuroinu y Monster Musume, así que solo copiare la descripción de esas historias. Ellas serán las únicas nuevas chicas en unirse al harem, aunque tal vez también añada a Evelyn Celebrian y su hermana Delva, o tal vez no pues aún falta que aparezcan Grace Campbell y Anna Florence, otras posibles mujeres que más que seguro estarán en la historia serán: Nina y Catue Dragundala, realmente me gusto mucho estas personajes.**

 **Otra cosa más, he decidido quedarme con la forma de Guerrero de Dragon Blaze (con las fases del despertar para cuando este ayudando a Maia en Ansur y despierte además el poder del Domadragones, y en la parte de la batalla en Thorn para salvar a Claudia donde el alcanzara la Trascendencia), antes quería cambiarlo para que se pareciera al trabajo Sheath Knigth de Elsword, pero cambie de parecer al final, en vez de eso le daré algunas de las habilidades del trabajo Lord Knigth que seguro le quedaran como anillo al dedo. Esto le dará poder extra en batalla, ya que el guerrero del juego usaba más su escudo en pelea que su espada.**

 **Además estoy pensando en poner al primer Servant de Gabriel, en este caso será…Nero. Sin duda ella entrara perfecto en la historia, la gran Nero Claudius seguro ayudara mucho al grupo además…a quien no le gustaría verla en especial leer su muy conocido "Umu".**

 **Otra cosa en este capítulo, es que posible que haga el mi primer Lemon, o al menos muestre el avance de algunas de las mujeres, en especial con Olga y las nuevas chicas minotauro. Como saben la principal característica de estas últimas es cuando necesitan ser ordeñadas…eso puede fácilmente escalar a algo más íntimo, por eso muy probable que al menos 3 de ellas hayan tenido relaciones con nuestro guerrero Boden. Además tengo la idea de…tal vez me anime a poner un Archidominador, si es que me animo a que tengan un nave que se convierte en un robot Titánico…para viajar a otros mundos.**

 **Dicho eso empecemos con el capítulo, no soy dueño de nada, salvo los OCs y la idea para la historia.**

 **-Personaje:** dialogo normal

"pensamientos"

 **´voz de armadura domadragones´**

 **Cuarto Capítulo: Más Aliados y Más familia, La Ira del Caballero Boden.**

Las cosasen Eostia estaban cambiando, con la rebelión de Kuroinu y ahora….con la amenaza del demonio llamado Ragnarok. Su aparición en el cuarto donde se reunían las princesas, Olga y Celestine, junto Gabriel y los demás presentes, las puso al tanto de lo grave que era su amenaza y la verdad necesitaría más ayuda si iban a enfrentar a Vault y sus mercenarios, con un demonio ancestral rondando por las tierras de Garan también.

El peor de los casos, ambos terminarían aliándose y eso sería más peligroso. De ser así necesitarían más aliados, no solo la ayuda de Olga y su gente, para eso debían buscar más aliados. Cerea le dijo a Gabriel que podían pedir ayuda a su madre y las demás centauros pero primero debían lidiar con el líder de los centauros machos, el padre de Cerea. Ella aseguro que los minotauros y tal vez hasta los ogros de la tribu de Tio ayudarían.

Entonces Fierte también dijo que ayudaría, levantando su invisibilidad y dejándose ver por las princesas, lo cual sorprendió mucho a todas (excepto Olga, Cloe, Alicia y Cerea). Realmente nadie esperaba ver a un "Enviado Celestial", mucho menos que este conociera al caballero y le ofreciera su ayuda, Kaguya en especial empezó a sentir más curiosidad por Gabriel y por su pueblo llamado Boden. Con tantos posibles aliados las cosas parecían mejorar, Celestine propuso pedir ayuda al reino cercano de Dragundaala, alegando que su amiga Nina Dragundaala y su esposos el rey Julian ayudarían, comentando que Aurik y Aron ayudaron al reino una vez para derrotar a un demonio llamado Ginyol. Gabriel estaba feliz de saber algo más de su padre, sin embargo el quería proponer algo más que seguro molestaría mucho a todas, en especial a Alicia.

El joven Boden comento que el distrito bajo donde él vivía junto a su familia tenía muchas casa abandonadas, y pidió a Celestine que permitiera a los Elfos Oscuros y a Olga asentarse en ese lugar para estuvieran protegidos de los nobles y otras personas que buscaran esclavizarlos, a la Alto Elfo le pareció una excelente idea. Claudia estaba segura de que era lo mejor, desde que Gabriel y su grupo llegaron a ese distrito, las cosa habían cambiado ahí. El guerrero prácticamente arreglo las cosas, reuniendo a los pocos que vivían y formo una pequeña pero fuerte milicia para proteger las calles. Donde antes ladrones, asesinos y violadores buscaban entrar para abusar de las mujeres de cualquier edad, en especial ahora que Teresa y las demás se habían mudado, con Gabriel al mando ahora no se atrevían a entrar, el último violador que se atrevió a causar problemas en el distrito, fue atrapado antes de que pudiera abusar de su víctima y el caballero dejo su castigo a manos de la comunidad, después de castigarlo entregaron al violador castrado y golpeado a los guardias para que lo encerraran.

Y no solo fueron ellos, incluso los nobles que se atrevían a abusar de su poder en las personas del distrito se llevaron una sorpresa, sus soldados y o los herederos arrogantes que iban a presumir y abusar de su poder, regresaban a casa golpeados y humillados. Incluso los padres que buscaban vengarse terminaban aún más humillados, cuando Gabriel les ganaba tanto en las palabras como con la espada, y cuando las quejas llegaron a oídos de Celestine las casa nobles que se quejaron salieron perdiendo cuando Gabriel explico la verdad, apoyado por las personas de su distrito. Con esas acciones se gano el odio de muchos de los nobles, especialmente de la casa Mandeviele, al ser considerado la familia más involucrada con el comercio de esclavo, en especial porque mucho de los esclavos que lograron escapar buscaron refugio en ese distrito, y por supuesto Gabriel les dio protección y un hogar además de que mando a los lacayos de Jhon Mandeviele molidos a golpes y con una carta donde lo amenazaba con matarlo si se atrevía a poner un pie en su distrito. Por supuesto que al viejo no le importo y siguió enviando matones, en especial para que atraparan al guerrero y lo trajeran para torturarlo y hacer de él un ejemplo para quien se metiera en sus asuntos, esto solo le costó más a él pues Gabriel irrumpió en su casa. Armado y muy enojado, acabo con sus soldados, le dio una paliza a los miembros de su familia….y para dejar claro su mensaje tomo el fierro que él usaba para marcar a sus esclavos….calentándolo en el fuego de la chimenea, y la aplico con fuerza en la frente del anciano. Muchos nobles rumoreaban entre ellos, como los gritos de dolor del traficante de esclavos parecían llegar hasta el palacio de la Diosa, pese a vivir tan lejos de este.

Volviendo a la reunión, Olga estaba de acuerdo en asentarse en el distrito donde el joven caballero vivía, ella podía aprovechar esto para conocerlo mejor. Por supuesto que Alicia protesto ante esto, reclamando que la Reina y su pueblo debían ser puestos en los calabozos donde pertenecen, la respuesta que recibió al decir esto….fue una fuerte bofetada de parte de Gabriel, la cual la tiro al piso con facilidad. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, salvo Olga, Fierte, Cerea y Cloe.

El Boden estaba harto de su actitud arrogante, la princesa se levanto y no dudo en sacar su espada para pelear con él, a lo que Gabriel le pidió a Celestine que le permitiera tener un duelo con Alicia para terminar con esto.

Al duelo no asistió nadie más que las princesas y los presentes en la reunión, moviéndose al lugar donde se tenían duelos, ambos guerreros estaban listos para pelear, cada uno con una persona en su lado. Gabriel tenia a Cerea esperando en su lado y Alicia a Prim, las demás estaban en los estrados para observar, Celestine uso un poco de magia para aumentar su voz y dio inicio al combate alegando que se detendrían cuando alguno de los dos se rinda o ya no pueda pelear. Rápidamente la rubia se lanzo al ataque, Gabriel solo usaba su espada dejando su escudo con Cerea, para muchos les sorprendió ver como se mantenía firme en su batalla contra la princesa de Feoh. Incluso Alicia no podía romper su guardia, era frustrante para ella, con cada choque de espadas ambos se mantenía a raya, siempre pasando de defensiva a ofensiva pero no ganando ventaja alguna sobre él otro.

Seguían peleando y no parecían avanzar, entonces Gabriel sorprendió a todos….al golpear la tierra al frente de él a modo de un estocada hacia el suelo y al frente, lo que libero una onda de energía que viajando dentro del suelo, lo cual salió disparado contra Alicia a modo de rocas levantándose de la tierra, impactando contra su espada y haciéndola retroceder hasta casi salir de la arena, la fuerza del golpe era considerable y le dejo los brazos algo entumecidos (Esta es la habilidad Mortal Blow de Elsword Sword Knight). Pero no queriendo aceptar su derrota se levanto para seguir luchando, volviendo a curzar espadas, esta vez Gabriel comenzó a forzar a Alicia a la defensiva, hasta que finalmente logro hacerla soltar su espada de una patada tumbarla al suelo donde la mantuvo con la punta de su espada cerca a su garganta. Ella no se rendiría, por eso Celestine anuncio el fin del duelo, Gabriel se bajo de la arena sin ayudar a Alicia, seguro ni aceptaría su ayuda.

Eso puso fin a la reunión, Olga y su pueblo quedaron bajo la protección de Gabriel y se asentarían en el distrito donde él vivía, este anuncio molesto a los nobles pero muchos no se atrevieron a hacer algo al respecto al enterarse de que el joven caballero estaría a cargo de lidiar con los que tenían quejas.

Otros problemas que aparecieron vinieron de los esclavos que estaban viviendo en ese lugar, muchos de los cuales eran Elfos Ocuros esclavizados, para Olga fue un gran golpe a su persona ver como ellos no estaban para nada feliz de verla. Gabriel había escuchado hablar de ellos que ellos eran habitantes de una tierra llamada Loraine, la cual ella sacrifico entregándola como premio a los orcos que se unieron a sus ejércitos, era una traición del más alto nivel…..y dejo una gran herida en el corazón de todos ellos. Ni bien ya se reunieron hubo peleas entre elfos oscuros, los que aún eran fieles a la reina y los que la odiaban por lo que les hizo.

El Boden se las arreglo para poder calmar las cosas, Olga y Cloe se quedarían en el orfanato junto a su madre y las demás, esto no les gusto a los leales a la reina….pero era lo mejor para protegerla. Olga estaba muy deprimida por el gran rechazo de su gente y el recuerdo de su la traición a su propio pueblo, Gabriel le dijo que no la juzgaría por eso pues no tenía el derecho, pero también entendía el odio que le tenían. Curiosamente quien la ayudo a sobrellevar esto fue Teresa, quien se convirtió en su única amiga y confidente humana, a veces incluso era como si fuera una madre para ella.

 **Time Skip, 7 meses después.**

Gabriel estaba ocupado con las nuevas ampliaciones al orfanato, en este caso un granja para las nuevas 5 inquilinas de su hogar, amigas de Cathyl y….le tomaron un gran cariño, pese a solo tener 3 meses viviendo con él, las cosas se habían puesto muy animadas en casa en especial con las 5 ahora que ayudaban a cuidar a los niños y otras cosas, en cuanto a él….bueno también tenía un deber con ellas.

-Gabriel: Bien….con esto la granja está terminada. (dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente, vistiendo solo unos pantalones marrones de cuero y un polo blanco)

La razón de la granja era para 5 amigas de Cathyl, las cuales querían vivir con ella y el joven que la salvo, y no tardaron en….enamorarse de él, sobre todo cuando tuvieron un momento especial con él.

-Gabriel: La verdad si me esperaba que las minotauro tuvieran….cierta similitud con las vacas, pero que se referente a sus….senos. Cathyl parecía muy avergonzada cuando me pidió….ayudarle a "ordeñarla".

Fue en un día cualquiera, Cathyl lo estaba buscando y le había pedido que fuera a su cuarto a solas, era una extraña petición pero él acepto. Una llego a la puerta Cathyl lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y lo jalo dentro, antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba, la minotauro lo arrincono contra la pared y planto ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. No le tomo mucho darse cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas, su respiración laboriosa y….bueno que solo llevaba un overol azul como prenda….y que en la parte de su pecho no tenía ni siquiera un brazier, además de que….sus senos parecían haber crecido un poco.

Cathyl lo miro a los ojos y dijo: "Gabriel….podrías "Ordeñarme". La petición le pareció algo raro, no se supone que uno ordeña una vaca, él nunca la consideraría un animal ni nada similar, así que guarda la calma y le pregunto qué es lo que pasaba. La explicación fue difícil de aceptar, a él no le hubiera pasado la cabeza que las mujeres minotauro producían tanta leche que sus senos aumentaban de tamaño y empezaban a molestarles, y por eso debían "ordeñar" y liberar la leche acumulada la cual además es muy nutritiva. Según le dijo ella trabaja en una granja, y comerciaban su leche además de productos agrícolas. Ahora que la guerra estaba afectando la tribu de los minotauros, muchas de las hembras estaban tomando las armas….pero eso no les evitaba el problema de la sobreproducción de leche.

Cathyl le dijo que usualmente los granjeros humanos le ayudan con el "ordeño", pero el granjero que cuidaba de ella y sus amigas fue asesinado así que ya no había nadie que pudiera atenderlas. Pero al pasar tanto tiempo en el orfanato y pasar tanto tiempo con él, le dio algo de confianza como para pedirle que la ayudara con su problema, esto último dejo en claro que realmente quería su ayuda así que accedió. Para empezar necesitaba estimular sus pechos, así que comenzó con un masaje gentil pero firme para esto tomo sus pechos mientras ella se apoyaba en sus hombros y dejaban sus pechos colgar, lo cual por supuesto hizo que Cathyl comenzara a reaccionar con gemidos leves que aumentaron de volumen, para Gabriel era un poco difícil no sentirse algo excitado pero conservo la compostura. El masaje ayudo a estimular la secreción de leche, así que ahora tenía seguir con la otra parte, comenzó a apretar sus senos apuntando a un gran balde de metal, el cual comenzó a llenarse por la leche que salía de a chorro de sus pezones.

Haciéndolo suave y firme sin lastimarla, a lo que Cathyl comenzó a gemir más en excitación, cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse….la verdad ella no le dijo que….ella estaba en celo. Esperaba que solo ser ordeñada le ayuda a olvidarse de eso, pero al final solo aumento su deseo de que el joven caballero la domine y la haga su mujer, pero eso sería injusto para Cerea y Tio quienes también lo amaban. Pero ya casi no le quedaba fuerzas para resistirse, y con lo bien que estaba sintiéndose con su masaje poco a poco su mente quedaba en blanco, pronto terminaría siguiendo sus instintos y se entregaría a él para dejarse dominar….y volverse uno con su pareja en un momento de pasión y lujuria.

Al final paso justo eso, habiendo llenado completamente el balde, él trato de separarse para poner otro vacio, pero Cathyl solo rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo acerco para plantar sus labios sobre los de él. Empezando con un simple beso que avanzo a uno profundo cuando la minotauro uso su lengua para abrir su boca y enredarla con la de él, siguieron besándose mientras ella levantaba el polo blanco que tenia para repasar su torso y abdomen bien formado, lo cual animo a Gabriel para comenzar a masajear los senos de la minotauro de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza, a pesar que esto la hacía lactar más y la leche empezaba a rebalsar del balde.

Ambos se separaron para respirar, entonces Cathyl se erguió para presentar sus pechos, a lo que él casi en automático tomo uno de los pezones en su boca para degustar su leche, ella tenía una gran sonrisa mientras gemía al sentirlo chupar la leche de su seno. El joven Boden solo se dejaba llevar, y por alguna razón el quería ir más lejos aún, pese a que ahora había tomado ambos pezones en su boca para poder tomar más de la leche de la minotauro.

Lentamente empujo a Cathyl para llegar a la cama, ella quedo de echada de espaldas, no sin antes haber dejado caer su overol al piso para quedar solo con una tanga negra en la cintura. Gabriel soltó sus pechos y procedió a quitarse su polo y desabrochar su pantalón, quedando en su ropa interior y dejando ver un gran bulto, la vista de esto causo que Cathyl se excitara más y tratara de quitarse su tanga, pero él la detuvo y procedió a estimular su sexo con sus dedos pasándolos encima de la tanga y rosando y hundiéndolos profundamente para gran placer de ella. Siguió con esto hasta que retiro sus dedos y procedió a mover la cobertura y empezó a lamer su sexo, haciéndola gemir aún más. La pobre Minotauro ya no quería solo caricias, necesitaba la hombría de su pareja profundamente dentro de ella, dejando sus paredes blancas y dejar su semilla para crear una nueva vida.

No necesito decir lo que quería pues el joven caballero avanzo a la siguiente parte, acercando su cintura a la de ella, y comenzó a rozar la entrada a su vagina con la cabeza de su pene erecto. Fue más estimulante que sentir sus dedos o su lengua y fue lo que termino con lo último de autocontrol en la minotauro, así que uso sus manos para jalar su cintura y hacerlo entrar de una sola vez dentro de ella, sin importarle que rompiera su himen….no le importo el dolor de perder su virginidad, solo sintió gran alegría y satisfacción de finalmente ser uno con Gabriel. Sin embargo esto también encendió algo en el joven Boden, lo cual se manifestó cuando él la cargo con sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas y empezar a entrar y salir de su sexo con mucha fuerza y velocidad. Ciertamente no espero que pudiera levantar su peso como si nada y menos comenzar a moverse dentro de ella, y con la velocidad y fuerza que usaba ella termino gimiendo con más fuerza mientras sus ojos se iban para atrás por el placer, al levantarla termino abrazándolo contra sus pechos aunque solo parte de los ojos y superior de la nariz estaba hundida en sus enormes pechos por lo que aun podía respirar sin dificultad.

Gabriel uso su nueva fuerza para hacerla bajar y subir, metiendo y sacando su hombría con gran fuerza y velocidad, entrando tan profundamente que la punta de su pene estaba abriéndose paso a su útero. Lo cual provoco que ambos sintieran su clímax a punto de llegar, el caballero aumento apresuro el paso mientras que la minotauro lo abrazo con más fuerza pero él fácilmente aguanto la fuerza del abrazo, mientras que las paredes de su vagina apretaban fuertemente su miembro para tratar de evitar que salga. Dando unas últimas 4 estocadas más para dar un quinta con la cual entro completamente a su útero y dejo salir toda su carga dentro de ella, Gabriel de un leve y largo gruñido mientras que Cathyl soltó un gemido…..o más bien un mugido de placer, mientras arqueaba su espalda en placer. Eso hubiera sido todo….pero después, el joven salió de ella y la posiciono en la cama en 4 y luego volvió a entra en su vagina con gran fuerza y comenzó otra sesión de sexo con ella. Ambos tuvieron 3 sesiones más después, que fue cuando ella cayo rendida por tanto placer, apenas sentía sus piernas y cintura incluso quedando semi-inconsciente, Gabriel tenía aún fuerza suficiente para poder cargarla y llevarla con él de vuelta a la cama para descansar.

Ese día él se volvió hombre, aunque más le preocupaba que sus acciones hayan alcanzado los oídos de los demás en el orfanato. Ya era de mañana después de haber estado desde la tarde hasta la noche haciéndolo con la minotauro, habiéndose despertado primero salió de la cama y tapo a Cathyl quien aún descansaba, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y luego se puso su ropa de nuevo para salir del cuarto. Afuera lo esperaban dos personas….Teresa y Olga, la primera lo miraba algo divertida pero la otra parecía enojada, la elfa oscura se fue al verlo salir del cuarto, entonces su madre….lo felicito por dar el primer gran paso para ser adulto, mientras comentaba que seguro dejo embarazada a la pobre minotauro con lo ruidosos que fueron, por supuesto que aseguro que Olga lanzo un hechizo de silencio en el cuarto para que no se escuchara nada.

-Gabriel: Desde esa noche, Mamá no dejo de hablar y decirme que quería al menos 4 nietos.

Para su sorpresa, la minotauro….si quedo embarazada y daría a luz en 7 meses, como tuvieron relaciones hace un mes tomaría un tiempo pero aún así Gabriel insistió en que se quedara en el orfanato y se cuidara. Sin embargo las cosas se complicaron para Gabriel cuando las demás se enteraron de la preñez de Cathyl; Olga y Cloe lo ignoraban; Cerea y Fierte lo miraba con tristeza pero al menos le hablaba de vez en cuando; Aria, Alma y Lucia se enojaron mucho con él y también Victoria a lo que su madre Elena la calmo. Felizmente se les paso el mal humor rápido, incluso después de que él dijera que tomaría la responsabilidad como padre.

Otra cosa interesante que paso en el lapso de 7 meses, fue algo que ayudo a mejorar la imagen de Olga, fue que ella….se convirtió en madre adoptiva.

¿Cómo paso esto? Bueno fue durante el primer mes y medio de su estadía en el orfanato, después de volverse muy amiga de Teresa, una noche que se levanto y salió de su cuarto para buscar un vaso de agua. Cuando paso cerca de la entrada del orfanato escucho un leve lloriqueo, acercándose cuidadosamente con un poco de magia preparada en su mano, abrió la puerta un poco para encontrar….una canasta pequeña con un bebe envuelto en mantas celestes, algo dudosa abrió más la puerta y recogió al pequeño infante. Revisándolo bien no solo descubrió que era un bebe humano, sino que además era niña, incluso con su muy arraigado odio a los humanos, ella no iba a dejar morir a la pequeña. Después de avisar a Teresa intento dejar al bebe con ella, pero el pequeño que se despertó cuando Olga lo cargaba, se negaba a separarse de ella al punto de llorar cuando se lo dejaba, por lo que Teresa le dijo a la reina que sería mejor que se quedara con él.

Los días después de eso fueron el inicio del cambio y uno de los más felices momentos de Olga, como en el pasado ella salvo y crio a Cloe como su hija, hacerse cargo de la pequeña le ayudo a que volviera a sentirse como madre en vez de reina. La pequeña apenas tenía uno 6 meses de nacida así que necesitaba leche, intentando en más de una ocasión tomar de los pechos de la elfa, para eso le pidió ayuda a Gabriel para masajee sus pechos esperando estimular lactación. Por supuesto que funciono y pudo darle de lactar, aunque Teresa le recomendó que hubiera sido mejor dejar a Cathyl hacerlo pues las minotauros tenia leche con propiedades nutritivas, Olga accedió pero aún así quería seguir amantando a su pequeña. Muchos personas e incluso elfos oscuros que pasaban cerca del orfanato quedaban sorprendidos al ver a la infame Reina Oscura, cuidar con tanto cariño y felicidad a un bebe humano, incluso Cloe la usualmente arisca media elfa oscura, ahora se divertía con las chicas del orfanato e incluso jugaba con la bebita, a quien consideraba su hermanita.

-Gabriel: Gracias a la Diosa que las cosas entre ambos bandos de los elfos oscuros se calmaron, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en Vault….y en especial Ragnarok.

-¿?: Te quedo muy bien el trabajo Gabriel-san, estoy seguro que a las demás les gustara tanto como a mi.

Dijo luna voz muy amable y madura, era una minotauro de 2.24m de estatura, vestia overol a tirantes que apenas contenía su pecho copa N, tenÍa el pelo largo hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, suelto de color blanco frente y negro atrás, y ojos color café oscuro. Sus cuernos estaban encorvados hacia arriba y atrás pegados a los lados de su cabeza, y lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gabriel: Me alegra que te guste Miru-san, realmente me alegra poder ayudar….me ayuda a limpiar mi mente de los problemas….un poco.

-Miru: Si quieres puedo darte un masaje….estamos los dos solos después del todo.

Dijo ella acercándose a él y rodeando sus brazos para descansarlos en sus hombros, sus enormes pechos a los lados de su cabeza, a lo que Gabriel solo se tranquilizaba. Él recuerda como las minotauros de se alegraron por Cathyl y su bebe, pero también….parecía que esto animo a las demás para….tratar de conseguir uno también, esto irrito mucho a las demás chicas.

-¿?: Miru-neesan, no es justo. Estás tratando de acaparar la atención de Gabriel-niisan otra vez.

Una voz joven se quejo, ambos voltearon a ver a otra del grupo de las nuevas 5 minotauros. Era una joven minotauro de 16 años, de 1.80 m, con orejas de vaca con pelo blanco al igual que las demás minotauros, de pelo café en la parte de atrás con blanco en la parte de adelante, a los lados de su cabeza salían dos cuernos pequeños de vaca de forma triangular y detrás de estos su pelo estaba amarrado en dos coletas laterales largas hasta el cuello, con ojos color café y una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus piernas a partir de la rodilla eran de vaca con pelaje blanco. Vestía un overol a tirantes celeste sin nada más que un sostén negro debajo de este en la parte superior, dejando ver su asombrosa delantera copa J para su edad, también tenía un collar marrón con una campana rectangular amarilla. Esta era Cream, la más joven del grupo.

-Miru: Ah jajajaja….lo siento Cream-chan. Pero tú también estabas acaparándolo, ya te olvidaste cuando le pediste que diera masajes en los pechos para que estos crecieran.

-Cream: E-Eso e-es….es solo para ayudarme….

-Miru: Que no te de pena, él nos está dando masajes a todas….en especial a Cathyl, para ayudarle a tranquilizarse durante el embarazo.

-Gabriel: Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, tanto por ella como por ustedes. La familia crece mucho y eso me alegra, tanto como a mi madre.

Ante tal respuesta se gano un cariñoso abrazo de Miru, pudo haberse ganado un beso más, pero Cream los separo rápidamente y le aviso al joven caballero que lo estaba buscando una mujer caballero de pelo café oscuro brillante con armadura plateada. Dejando lo que estaba haciendo y despidiéndose de las dos chicas, fue directo a la casa pues no quería hacer esperar a Claudia.

Llegando a la entrada trasera y abriendo la puerta, siguió caminando por los pasillos del orfanato, observando a los pequeños jugar y ayudar con los quehaceres. Llegando al pequeño jardín dentro del orfanato, encontró a Fierte junto a un grupo de niñas: dos de 12 y tres de 10 años, las más pequeñas estaban frente a ella fabricando coronas de flores y las otras dos parecían estar trenzando su cabello. No muy lejos de ella estaban un grupo de niños jugando con espadas de madre de juguete, mientras Cerea los vigilaba y les daba consejos en el manejo de su esgrima. Las dos vieron a Gabriel pasar, aunque él desvió la mirada rápidamente para seguir de largo y no molestarlas, lo cual solo puso algo tristes a las dos.

Llegando a la sala de recepción donde lo esperaba Claudia junto a Teresa, Cathyl, Tio y además otras 3 mujeres minotauro. La mayor del grupo tenía el pelo blanco al frente con azul atrás, largo amarrado en una cola de caballo que bajaba su espalda hasta su cintura, con ojos azules y sus cuernos eran largos creciendo lateralmente a los lados y la puntas apuntando hacia arriba. Con un 2.25 m de alto y con un pecho copa M que penas se podia ocultar en su overol de cuerpo completo, dejando ver su escote.

La otra mujer se parecía a Cathyl pero era un poco más grande y tenía la tez morena, con un una expresión algo estoica que cambio una muy feliz cuando cruzo miradas con Gabriel. De unos 2.20 m de alto, con pelo corto similar al de Cathyl en color (blanco al frente y marrón atrás), su pecho copa L era apenas contenido en su overol con tirantes, además que no llevaba sostén lo cual significaba que con cualquier movimiento brusco podría salirse uno de su pechos. La última era minotauro parecía más….tímida, especialmente al ver como parecía ocultarse aparentemente detrás de Teresa. Ella tenía pelo largo en una trenza larga hasta la parte baja de su espalda, color blanco al frente y verde atrás. Sus cuernos eran pequeños y algo delgados pegados a su cabeza con las puntas dobladas hacia abajo, tenía una expresión tímida y tenía la cabeza baja por lo que no se podía ver bien su rostro. Con una altura de 2.02 m, con una figura muy femenina y en especial con su pecho copa Q, su overol con tirantes apenas podía contener sus enormes senos. Ella se llama Ruto, y si….es la más tímida del grupo de minotauros de que vino a vivir en el orfanato, comportándose casi como una pequeña asustadiza, aunque últimamente desde que vive con Gabriel ella ha empezado a abrirse más a las personas….pero solo un poco.

-Teresa: Oh, Gabriel. Qué bueno que llegaste.

-Claudia: Sir Gabriel, es bueno verlo. Veo que….ha estado ocupado….

Había un extraño tono de molestia en su voz, además Claudia jamos lo llamaba con el título de 'Sir', era algo muy extraño. Gabriel tomo asiento a la derecha de Cathyl, quien estaba a la derecha de Teresa, Ruto se cambio de lugar de estar a la izquierda de la encargada del orfanato a la derecha del hijo de esta. En cuanto a Chizu y Cara, ambas estaban apoyadas en el sofá donde los 4 que estaban sentados, especialmente detrás de Gabriel y empujando sus pechos para poder acurrucar la cabeza del joven caballero, para gran molestia de Claudia.

-Gabriel: Uuuummmm si supongo, las cosas se animado mucho aquí….pero supongo que no se puede decir lo mismo de la situación fuera de las fortalezas.

-Claudia: Lamentablemente tienes razón….el ejército de Kuroinu y los monstruos han estado atacando poblados, matando a los hombres que no se unían a ellos….y esclavizando a las mujeres para su "asquerosa" diversión.

En serio era algo terrible, incluso con las pocas veces que Gabriel participo en los grupos de exploración que se enviaba, era muy deprimente ver tanta desolación. Familias rotas, con miembros de su familia muertos o…."abusados" al punto de quedar traumatizados, los clérigos y sanadores solo podían curar sus heridas externas, pero….nada se podía hacer con el horror que vivieron. Fierte ayudaba en lo que podía, ayudándolos a superar esos traumas, era difícil pero al menos era algo.

Por lo menos parecía que Ragnarok no estaba haciendo algo, o tal vez….solo está esperando para hacer su jugada, los últimos reportes hablaban de que un grupo de demonios humanoides muy diferentes a los demonios normales de Eostia, que estaban en los terrenos más profundos de Garan. Ni siquiera los monstruos que ahora estaban aliados a Kuroinu, parecían querer acercárseles, había rumores que el mismo Vault intento negociar con ellos, pero no logro nada….salvo perder un gran grupo de su ejército, Gabriel estaba seguro que ese monstruo los devoro para poder recuperar más poder.

-Gabriel: Las cosas empeoraran más, algo me lo dice. Tenemos ya un grupo al que considerar aliados, pero el problema más grande, y me apena decir esto, es….que tal vez debamos pensar en posibles….traidores dentro de las fortalezas.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todas las presentes, pero por supuesto era una lógica innegable, muchos hombres podrían fácilmente abandonar su lealtad a Celestine. Apoyando a Vault y su retorcido sueño de una nueva nación de violadores y juguetes sexuales, tanto otros mercenarios o incluso gente de casas nobles, esto empeoraría más las cosas en esta guerra.

-Gabriel: No será fácil encontrar a los traidores, en especial si están en las casas nobles. Así que tenemos que realmente necesitamos buscar más aliados, además de los reyes de Dragundaala y los centauros.

-Claudia: Eso es cierto, pensé que Cerea y tú ya habían ido a arreglar lo de la alianza con los centauros, por otro lado Celestine-sama me dijo que te avisara que los reyes de Dragundaala desean conocerte. El rey Julian Dragundaala en especial insistió en esto, estarán llegando en 3 meses a Ken.

-Gabriel: Entiendo, entonces iré con Cerea a hablar con su madre para formar la alianza. Tio ahora está ayudando en casa así que iré con ella después….eso me recuerda. Tengo que ir a ver a alguien, le prometí que nos reuniríamos al menos una vez cada 2 semanas.

-Cathyl: ¿De quién se trata?

Pregunto algo curiosa, igual que las demás, ya que Gabriel suele tener muchos conocidos….en especial del género femenino. Así que no les sorprendería si se tratara de una chica, solo Teresa sabía a quién iba a visitar.

-Teresa: Oh te acordaste de ir a visitar a Grace ¿Verdad?

-Gabriel: Mama, si la visito. Tanto a ella como a Anna, a pesar que ella no confía mucho en mi ¿Por qué será?

-Teresa: No es que no confíe en ti, yo diría más bien….que no es honesta con su corazón.

-Gabriel: Lo que tu digas mamá. Será mejor que me vaya temprano para poder regresar antes y partir con Cerea a donde esté su pueblo.

Levantándose del sofá se fue a su cuarto para ponerse su armadura, mientras las demás preguntaban a Teresa acerca de la tal Grace.

-Cathyl: ¿Quién es Grace, Teresa-san?

-Teresa: Estaría mal que divulgara la vida de otros, pero seguro no estarán tranquilas si no les digo….Grace Campbell, es una elfa oscura que abandono las tierras de Garan, por….ciertos problemas con Olga y su reinado, como muchos elfos termino siendo esclavizada, pero logro escapar con la ayuda de su amiga Anna Florence. Entonces las personas que las esclavizaron trataron de llevársela, junto a su amiga más, en esta parte aparece Gabriel. Seguro habrán escuchado que un grupo de traficantes de esclavos intento tomar este distrito ¿Verdad?

Ciertamente todas lo sabían, el grupo de traficantes llamados "Los Lagartos" eran muy infames, atacaban pueblos y se llevaban a quienes podían, vendiéndolos como esclavos y se quedaban con ellos para deleite propio del grupo. Esos bastardos llegaron a infiltrarse en Ken y trataron de secuestrar a cuantos pudieran de este distrito en especial, palabra clave "Trataron", no esperaron que el caballero más joven de la diosa no solo les impidiera hacerlo que quisieran, sino que además terminara liberando a un gran número de los esclavos que atraparon antes de llegar a Ken. Muchas personas aún comentaban como el líder de la banda, Lars enfrento al caballero y no solo termino humillado….sino que también termino igual que Manndevile, con su propia marca de esclavitud fundida en su piel….en este caso la maraca la recibió en el trasero.

Gabriel termino de ponerse su armadura, saliendo de su cuarto regreso a la sala para despedirse de las demás. Un beso en la mejilla a su madre y uno en la frente para Cathyl, incluso le dio uno en la frente a Ruto y Cara, Chizu por otro lado le dio un abrazo enterrando su rostro en el escote de sus enormes pechos, Claudia ya se iba así que lo acompaño a la puerta para irse junto a él. Caminando por las calles del distrito ambos conversaban amenamente, o más bien la Guerrera Celestial le preguntaba…. ¿Cómo es que ahora seria padre?

Gabriel rápidamente cambio de tema, preguntándole si ya había arreglado los problemas que tenía con la familia Levantine, ella no respondió pues aún estaba indecisa….Klauss era un hombre muy bueno y amable, que dejo una gran impresión la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero actualmente ella estaba más centrada en sus deberes como Guardiana Celestial, a pesar de que fue Grave Levantine quien le ayudo en su entrenamiento con la espada.

Llegando a una intersección ambos se despidieron, Claudia se fue a reunirse con Celestine, Gabriel la vio partir unos segundos y luego resumió su camino a la casa de sus amigas. No fue muy lejos la verdad solo unas cuantas casas más, llegando a una casa normal con unas hermosas flores en las ventanas del frente. Él podía fácilmente reconocer la mano de una Alto Elfa en esas plantas, Anna gustaba de hacer jardinería en sus tiempos libres, debía acordarse de pedirle que hiciera lo mismo con algunas de las flores del orfanato, seguro a Teresa le encantaría volver a conversar con la elfa.

-Gabriel: Bueno, será mejor llamar a la puerta.

Toco tres veces y espero a que abrieran, pudo escuchar el sonido de zapatos acercarse a la puerta, la cual se abrió después de 3 segundos. Una muy conocida elfa de pelo rubio recogido y con trenzas a los lados y ojos azules claro, ella vestía una camisa blanca al medio y verde en los hombros, abierto en medio del pecho dejando ver un poco del escote de sus pechos copa E+ firmes, un corcet café en la cintura y una falda verde hasta la mitad de los muslos, en sus antebrazos llevaba unos brazales marrones a modo de cintas y en las piernas unas botas blancas con bordes verdes altas hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Esta elfa es Anna Florence, mujer viuda acausa de la gguerra y mejor amiga de Grace Campbell, la hermosa mujer se sorprendió al verlo y por un leve momento su boca esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se fue rápidamente para hacer una mueca de molestia y con una mirada estoica. Gabriel ya sabía que le echaría en cara algo.

-Anna: Vaya vaya….alguien se acordó de visitarnos después de un mes de ausencia, ni siquiera te dignaste a enviarnos una carta….

-Gabriel: Jajaja si….lo siento Anna….debío escribirles a Grace y a ti debes en cuando, estuve más concentrado en las patrullas y en salvar a tantos como pudiera de Kuroinu.

-Anna: Hhhhaaaa….entiendo, las cosas están empeorando, pero realmente debías enviarnos algo, Grace estaba triste pues pensaba que te olvidaste de ella.

Justo entonces la voz femenina de la otra ocupante de la casa llamo desde de adentro.

-¿?: Anna ¿Quién tocaba la puerta? ¿Está todo bien?

-Anna: Tal vez quieras venir Gracie, Gabriel vino de visita.

Casi de inmediato se escucho los pasos apresurados acercarse, Anna entro y se fue a sentar a en uno de los muebles de la sala, mientras que la otra ocupante llego para poder confirmar por si misma lo que le dijo su amiga. Llegando justo cuando Gabriel entro a la casa, se trataba de una elfa de piel morena, de cabello marrón oscuro trenzado al final con ojos violeta, vistiendo un top purpura atado al cuello hasta la parte baja de su pecho abierto a los lados, la tela al frente estaba cerrado a forma de una camisa pero se podía la piel sus pechos copa E+ por los lados, en sus brazos llevaba unas mangas o más bien guantes de brazo completo hasta la mitad del antebrazo que terminaban ajustados al dedo medio de su mano, en la parte baja una falda purpura larga hasta los talones con la parte de la cintura doblada hacia afuera pero sin mostrar nada, la falda es ajustada como una falda de negocios y estaba abierto al frente para permitirle caminar, calzaba unos zapatos marrón pequeños. Ella era Grace Campbell, elfa oscura que perdió su hogar y a su marido por culpa de Origa, quien fuera esclavizado años atrás, pero que lograría escapar y conocer a Anna….y después a Gabriel, quien le daría asilo en el distrito que él protegía.

Grace ya había pasado por terribles sucesos en su larga vida, fue gracias a Anna que pudo recobrar gran parte de su confianza en otras personas, pero el día que ambas fueron salvadas por Gabriel….ella estaba segura que había encontrado una nueva oportunidad de….sentir la felicidad que perdió el día que perdió su hogar. El joven caballero no solo las protegió del grupo de esclavistas que las querían llevárselas, sino que además humillo al bastardo de Lars, quien siempre disfrutaba de usar a Grace como su juguete personal. Grace y Anna estaban muy agradecidas con él, pero la elfa oscura en especial empezó a sentir un gran cariño por el joven caballero al que los miembros de la milicia del distrito llamaban caballero Boden. Antes de conseguir la casa donde ahora vivía con sus amiga, estaban en el orfanato junto a él, disfrutaba de jugar con los niños y platicar con la madre del caballero que se convirtió en su segunda mejor amiga.

Los días que paso con él en el orfanato ayudaron a asentar más sus sentimientos por Gabriel, creciendo cada día más y empezaba a hacerla actuar un poco más….intima con él. La madre pareció darse cuenta de sus emociones y la apoyo indirectamente, a ella y a su amiga Anna, que si bien no lo admitiría, incluso ella sentía atracción por Gabriel. Al final para sacar esa idea de la cabeza la elfa rubia insistió en moverse a una casa propia para las dos, esto ciertamente era una forma de negarse a aceptar esos sentimientos, lo cual solo afectaría a Grace quien si buscaba tener una relación con el caballero. Pero al final se mudaron a una de las casas abandonando el orfanato, para que Grace no se sintiera triste Gabriel prometió visitarla los más seguido posible. Pero con las misiones de reconocimiento y rescate, ya paso más de un mes y medio que no la venia a visitar, el enojo de la elfa oscura se hizo evidente cuando corrió hacía él y comenzó a jalonear sus mejillas con un puchero en su rostro.

-Grace: Gabriel, se puede saber ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?... ¿Por qué no nos visitaste en más de un mes?

-Gabriel: ¡Au! Au au au au….Grace lo siento, ¡Au! Me descuide….te juro que no me olvide de mi promesa de visitarte ¡Au!...solo estaba ocupado con las expediciones de rescate a los pueblos fueras de las fortalezas….

-Grace: Mmmm ya los sé, los ataques de Kuroinu y sus monstruos sea han vuelto más frecuentes, lo entiendo. Pero realmente necesitaba hacer esto, o esperabas que simplemente te perdonara y no te diera un castigo.

Ella soltó sus mejillas y luego procedió a apoyarse en él, desde que descubrió sus poderes, Gabriel noto nuevos cambios en su persona como el haber crecido, ahora tenía 1.75 m de alto. Grace ahora mismo tenía su cabeza fácilmente debajo del mentón del caballero, mientras sus enormes atributos se apoyaban en la parte baja del pecho de Gabriel, apoyando ambas manos en la peto plateado. Él solo respondió abrazándola de la cintura, además de separarse un poco para poder bajar la mirada y cruzar con sus hermosos violeta, dándole un sonrisa a lo que ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la sala para sentarse y conversar….disfrutando de la compañía después de mes y medio de ausencia.

Fue una conversación muy agradable, poniéndose al día de las cosas que pasaron, aunque ciertamente las dos parecían algo molestas al escuchar que un grupo más de mujeres (aparte de la reina y su mano derecha) ahora vivían en el orfanato. Las cosas se pusieron mucho peor….cuando Anna le pidió al joven caballero que le explicara un rumor….o más bien una noticia que Teresa le mando en una carta…..algo acerca de que Gabriel pronto seria padre.

Gabriel quedo petrificado, sudando a cantaros mientras Anna le daba un mirada fría y Grace….bueno, su expresión de estar lastimada por tal noticia, así como también le estaba exigiendo una explicación….y rápido. Sin más opción….les conto lo que paso, las reacciones que obtuvo fueron diferentes. Anna mantuvo su mirada fría con un poco de…. ¿tristeza?; en caso de Grace, parecía triste pero….también pensativa. Pero gracias a la Diosa lo perdonaron, aunque en caso de Anna casi no lo parecía.

-Anna: No solo no nos vienes a visitar, sino que además te revolcaste con una minotauro….y la dejaste embarazada. Si que se nota que estabas "ocupado" ¿Alguna otra noticia importante?

-Gabriel: Bueno, parece que el rey de la tierra de Dragundala quiere conocerme, y también pienso ir a negociar una alianza con los centauros. Por lo que estaré fuera de la ciudad, quiero que ayuden en la defensa del distrito, junto a Mamá y…..Olga…..

La mención de la reina oscura de inmediato puso de mal humor a Grace, ella también era hija de Loraine, ella le conto como esa fortaleza la cual era la más leal a la causa de la "Reina de la Corona Espinada", fue sacrificada como simple diversión a los ejércitos monstruosos que se unieron. Ella aún tenía los recuerdos de las murallas siendo derribadas, casas saqueadas y quemadas, niños devorados y niñas violadas…..como esos monstruos mataron a su esposo….frente a ella. los años que paso huyendo con los supervivientes de la caída de Loraine fueron los peores de su vida, además de que gracias a la guerra nadie quería a los elfos oscuros.

El conocer a Anna y después a Gabriel, Teresa y los demás niños del orfanato fue tal vez la más grande felicidad que le ayudo a superar, casi 150 años de vida de dolor. Ahora que tenía un hogar de nuevo, lo protegería….aún si debía trabajar junto a la reina traidora.

-Grace: Realmente no quiero hacerlo, pero quiero proteger mi hogar….así que lo haré.

-Gabriel: Gracias Grace, sé que es difícil para ti por….el pasado. Por eso al menos déjame darte algo a cambio, pídeme algo que quieres.

-Grace: Bueno en ese caso….te q-quedarías a dormir con nosotras esta noche….

Anna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y casi deja caer la taza de té que se preparo, Grace tomo la mano de Gabriel y lo miro a los ojos para dejar ver lo mucho que quería que se quedara, realmente parecía que no tenia de otra más que aceptar, además era lo menos que debía hacer en compensación.

-Gabriel: Bueno, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-Grace: ¡Perfecto!

Dijo muy feliz la elfa oscura, Anna solo pudo suspirar trato de esconder lo mucho que la alegraba tenerlo en casa, conversando un rato más los 3 disfrutaron la compañía después de tanto tiempo, Grace envió una carta al orfanato con su magia para avisarle a Teresa que Gabriel se quedaría a pasar la noche. Disfrutaron una cena juntos, Gabriel les preparo comida tratando de compensarlas, pero Grace insistió en ayudarlo para que ambos probaran la comida del otro.

Aprovechando que aún faltaba para que anochezca, Gabriel y las dos elfas salieron a dar un paseo, pasando por diferentes comerciales y parques donde niños jugaban con sus padres. Tanto humanos como elfos oscuros compartían y se relacionaban, casi como si la guerra contra Olga nunca hubiera ocurrido, aunque….aún se notaba algunos problemas en los elfos….con los eran fieles a su reina y lo que la odiaban. Gabriel realmente deseaba que todo eso quedara atrás, pero con las heridas sanadas, siempre quedan cicatrices. En uno de los parques había un puesto que vendía ropajes y algunos otras prendas, él aprovecho para comprar bufandas para las dos chicas. Grace tenía ahora una bufanda de color rojo felpuda en su cuello, haciendo conjunto de con su chompa verde oscuro de manga larga con falda larga marrón y zapatos de taco mediano; Anna tenía una bufanda blanca también felpuda en sus hombros, junto a su vestido blanco con adornos verdes con mangas largas aunque de tela delgada, y zapatos como sandalias de tacón medio también.

Ya anocheciendo, llegaron a casa para cenar y luego ir a dormir, Anna fue quien preparo la comida esta vez, a Gabriel le gusto mucho el te especial y las Lempas que ella preparo, lo cual le dejo un leve sonrojo que rápidamente escondió volteándose para ocultar sus mejillas rosadas. Después de cenar ligero, era hora de dormir….lo que significaba que Gabriel y Grace….compartirían cama. La elfa le insistió mucho para que aceptara, además de que le dijo que ya no tenían habitación de huéspedes, pues ahora era un almacén, Anna sabia que eso era una mentira….pero no quería molestar el plan de su mejor amiga.

 **Habitación de Grace**

Gabriel estaba quitándose su armadura, habiendo removido ya el peto, hombreras, botas. Ahora estaba quitándose los brazales, quedando en su pantalón y su polo blanco manga larga, por un momento estaba por quitárselo también pero recordó que no era su habitación. Viendo la cama donde iba a dormir con Grace, curiosamente era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, será que Grace ya tenía pareja.

-Grace: Ya estoy lista, vamos a dormir Gabriel.

Él se volteo a verla, quedándose con la boca abierta al verlo que tenia puesto, quien no se quedaría así….al verla vestida con una bata de dormir semitransparente en la cintura y abdomen, pero felizmente tapaba sus pechos, y en la parte baja llevaba una tanga color negro, algo delgado en la parte trasera. Grace estaba sonriéndole con afecto y….algo de lujuria en parte, camino para acercarse a él y rodear su cuello con sus brazos, era un momento muy especial para ella pues….ahora podía empezar a intimar con el joven caballero, tenía que avanzar y formar una relación, incluso si tenía que compartirlo con su amiga Anna o con la minotauro con quien tendría su primer hijo, siempre y cuando puede estar junto a él, ella sería feliz.

-Grace: ¿Te gusta mi atuendo?

-Gabriel: S-Si….te ves hermosa

-Grace: Gracias, estaba guardándolo para ti.

Fue algo sorprendente escucharla decir eso, y la verdad le gusto que dijera que lo guardo para él, Grace lo empujo levemente para hacerlo sentarse en la cama mientras que ella se sentaba en su regazo con ambas piernas a los lados de su cintura. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Grace jugaba con mechones del pelo de Gabriel, él rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras daba leves caricias. Era un momento especial entre los dos, así que se tomaban su tiempo para disfrutarlo, para Grace era el momento de mostrar todo su afecto y agradecimiento al caballero que la salvo a ella y a su amiga.

Ella acerco sus labios a los de él le dio un beso simple con mucho amor, ambos cerraron los ojos para poder disfrutar de la sensación, por supuesto que después de un minuto….profundizaron el beso. Abriendo la boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran y comenzaron a enredarse la una con la otra, leves gemidos escapaban de entre los labios a la elfa, los cuales se intensificaron cuando la mano de su compañero dio un leve apretón a su nalga derecha. Separándose un momento para respirar, a lo que ella aprovecho para quitarle la ropa de arriba y poder ver su musculoso pecho, incluso aflojo un poco la correa que tenía en la cintura, se volvieron a besar mientras ella con las que bajo de sus hombros, sacaba su gran hombría de su pantalón, estando más que satisfecha al sentir lo grande y que era. Gabriel dejo de acariciar su derrier y subió sus manos para empezar a masajear sus grandes senos, metiendo sus manos bajo la bata para poder sentir directamente su piel y en especial sus pezones que poco a poco se comenzaron a excitarse.

-Grace: ¡Uuuummmm!... ¡Aaaahhhh! Gabriel….M-Me s-siento muy bien, por favor….tócame más….

-Gabriel: Uuuummmm….Grace….tu piel es tan suave.

Él la empujo y la acostó en la cama mientras seguían besándose, rompiendo el beso el bajo para poder remover sus senos de su bata nocturna y empezó a chupar uno de los pezones y con su mano masajeaba el otro. Ella gemía del placer y usaba su mano para apegar su rostro más a su pecho, su otra mano se enredo con la de él para ayudarle con el masaje de su otro seno, Gabriel siguió con esto hasta que después de un minuto más libero su pezón y bajo más, dejando un camino de besos suaves por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entre pierna, quitándole su tanga negra. Bajando su rostro a su sexo, empezó por sobar con dos dedos los labios vaginales despacio y delicado, lo cual hizo que Grace agarrara con fuerza la sabana de la cama mientras se aguantaba unos gemidos. Los ciuales libero cuando la lengua de Gabriel le dio la primera lamida y los dedos de su mano derecha empezaba a apretar y jalar levemente su clítoris ya excitado, cuando el decidió meter su lengua dentro de su vagina, ella rápidamente bajo sus manos y empujo la cabeza de su amante más adentro para que llegue más profundo, sus piernas estaban encima de sus hombros y estaban a punto de cruzarse detrás de su espalda para no dejarlo moverse de su posición.

-Gabriel: Uuummm….tu esencia es….única ¿Puedo probar un poco más?

-Grace: ¡Ah!...Aaaahhhh….Si, puedes beber tanto como quieres…. ¡Uuummm! pero después….quiero que entres en mi….

Él no respondió pero ella sabía que seguro terminarían haciéndolo esta noche, Gabriel siguió lamiendo sus vagina para poder degustar más de ella, Grace comenzó jadear y gemir más fuerte, sus paredes internas apretaban más la lengua de su amante para no dejar salir. Tanto placer empezó a calentarla más, en poco tiempo llegaría a su clímax. Él seguía lamiéndole su sexo, ella ya no podía aguantarlo más, al final llego a su clímax dejando salir su esencia en gran cantidad, Gabriel trato de beberla toda pero se escapo un poco en su rostro y cuello. La elfa quedo un poco cansada pero aún tenía la intención de seguir con esto, mientras que su compañero….estaba más que listo para avanzar al siguiente nivel, Grace se sorprendió cuando sintió que la agarraban firme pero delicadamente de la cintura y de sus piernas, siendo levantada de la cama, luego sintió la cabeza de la hombría de su amante rozar contra la entrada a su vagina, tal parece que….estaba impaciente por empezar la verdadera diversión.

Gabriel volvió a sentir esa sensación que tuvo el día en que tuvo relaciones con Cathyl, ahora parecía que Grace seria la siguiente, estaba por despertar de ese trance….pero entonces ella le dio un sonrisa tierna y se inclino hacia adelante para darle un beso profundo, para no caer al suelo él volteo para caer en la cama, mientras que la elfa termino encima de él, sus piernas a los lados de su cintura y con sus manos a los lados de su rostro, bajando su mano izquierda tomo su hombría….y lo alineo de nuevo con la entrada de su vagina….y luego procedió a bajar su pelvis, dejando la cabeza de su hombría entrar en su interior. Solo sentir la enorme cabeza entrar la hizo soltar un gemido entre cortado, mientras forzaba a entrar lo que le faltaba, sentía su interior ensancharse mucho….tomando la forma de la hombría de Gabriel, para que nadie pudiera más pudiera ser capaz de complacerla como él.

Siguió bajando hasta que toda su miembro quedara dentro de ella, la cabeza de su hombría había logrado entrar a su útero fácilmente pasando su cérvix al ser tan largo, Grace estaba segura de que esta noche seguro quedaría embarazada, después del todo ella no le comento a nadie que hoy….estaba en su día fértil. Sin perder más tiempo levanto sus caderas hasta que solo la cabeza quedara dentro de su vagina y luego bajo de golpe, soltando un fuerte gemido. Pronto empezó a con su movimientos, pelvis bajando y subiendo a una velocidad media. Gabriel no se quedo sin hacer nada pues también movió su pelvis hacia arriba para chocar con la de Grace y llegar más dentro, ambos perdidos en el placer. La elfa ya no tenía su bata puesta, el caballero había dejado su pantalón cuando estaba de pie antes al levantar a la elfa de la cama, ambos estaban totalmente desnudos. Ella no dejaba de subir y bajar, gozando cada segundo de sentirlo rozarse sus paredes contra el miembro de su querido caballero, él también disfrutaba esto, abriendo sus ojos cerrados por el placer se quedo hipnotizado al ver sus enormes senos….balancear se dé adelante hacia atrás, y rebotando de arriba abajo….a lo que rápidamente atrapo uno con la mano y al otro lo agarro para llevar el pezón a su boca y chuparlo, estas acciones aumentaron los gemidos de la elfa oscuro y también la velocidad de su movimientos pélvicos.

Ambos estaban por terminar, así que aumentaron la velocidad y fuerza, la elfa estaba con la mente en blanco con tanto placer llenando su cuerpo, el caballero siguió entrando y saliendo de él, rápidamente se acercaba el final.

-Gabriel: ¡GRACE!...voy a correrme….

-Grace: ¡SI, YO TAMBIÉN!... ¡CORRETE DENTRO, YO TAMBIÉN….QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO!...

Con una última estocada entro en su útero al punto de casi tocar la pared superior del órgano, liberando su semen e inundando hasta el último rincón. Donde justo un ovulo salía del ovario, fertilizado inmediatamente cundo se encontró con la gran cantidad de la esencia del caballero, Grace casi podía sentir como quedaba embarazada….pero aún así se aferro fuertemente a Gabriel, para que se quedara dentro de ella. Ambos estaban agotados, pero con lo que les quedaba de fuerzas Gabriel cargo a su compañera de la cintura para poder mover las sabanas y meterse dentro junto a ella y descansar, ambos se dieron una sonrisa cansada pero feliz….se abrazaron fuertemente y se acomodaron. Grace descanso su cabeza en el pecho de su amante con sus piernas a los lados de la cintura de Gabriel, mientras que los brazos la rodeaban en un cálido abrazo, rápidamente se durmieron.

Una noche que ambos recordarían por toda la vida….sin embargo, la otra inquilina de la casa, que casualmente tenía su cuarto a distancia suficiente del de ellos, en estos momentos….se tapaba el rostro sonrojado con la almohada. Tratando de calmar su mente….evitando dejarse llevar por sus fantasías….acerco de ella y el caballero, teniendo sexo como animales….incluso en compañía de su amiga para un trío salvaje. Anna Florence dormiría esta noche, pero seguro amanecería en la mañana….con sus manos manoseando su cuerpo y unas sabanas manchadas en su esencia femenina.

 **Time Skip y Cambio de Escena. En la mañana del otro día, caminando por un bosque, en dirección a un asentamiento secreto de centauros.**

Después de despedirse de Anna y Grace, salió temprano para ira al orfanato para ir con Cerea a hablar con los centauros. Por supuesto que al llegar recibió una reprimenda de parte de Cathyl, además de que ella se percato de….la otra esencia que se impregno en él, por lo que se molesto un poco. Él se disculpo con ella y luego busco a la centauro para ir de inmediato para formar la alianza, Cerea se alisto rápido para el viaje, solo irían los dos pues Gabriel quería dejar a Fierte para que ayude a proteger Ken.

Ante la insistencia de Cerea, Gabriel se encontraba montado en su lomo, a él no le parecía correcto que estuviera en ella como si de una montura se tratara….pero ella no quiso escuchar razones. Además que actualmente estaban avanzando a todo galope, sin duda esto ahorraría tiempo, mientras ella seguía galopando….no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se nublaran con los acontecimientos de este mes. La noticia de Cathyl embarazada de su Señor, y lo más actual….que su Señor se volvió a acostar con otra mujer.

-Cerea: "¿Qué hago?...a este paso, me quedare atrás….si alguien más decide expresar sus sentimientos a mi Señor. Sé que no debería pensar en esas cosa al ser su fiel sirvienta….pero yo también….lo amo"

-Gabriel: ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar, Cerea?... .¿Cerea….estas bien?

-Cerea: ¿Huh? ¡Ah! N-No falta mucho, solo un poco más….

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esas preocupaciones y se concentro en guiar al caballero Boden al asentamiento de centauros, sería muy difícil convencer al líder alfa de los centauros, supuesto padre de ella aunque ella no lo consideraba ya su padre….solo era un bruto más. Sin embargo su madre seguro estaría de acuerdo con la alianza, y las demás centauro también, esto dividiría a su pueblo….pero al menos sobrevivirían para dar vida a una nueva generación.

Pasando el bosque, llegaron frente a poblado medio grande, que ni barricadas de defensa tenia, a lo lejos Gabriel pudo ver lo que vino a buscar….centauros, tanto machos como hembras, y todos diferentes o iguales en algunos aspectos, especialmente en caso de las hembras. La gran mayoría llevaba ropa normal, algunas de grandes atributos femeninos, algunas casi tan grandes como las minotauros y otras más delgadas y aptas para correr, otras también era bien dotadas pero llevaba encima armadura y armas pesada. Los machos eran fáciles de diferenciar, pero todos compartían el mismo rasgo, tenía un físico musculoso muy exagerado….y en cuanto a sus rostros….parecía una fusión de cara de Duende y Orco, algunos hasta colmillos en la mandíbula tenían.

Antes de poder entrar al pueblo un grupo de 5 mujeres centauro fueron a su encuentro, portando armaduras pesadas ( en cuatro de ellas tapaban bien su busto y no se podía medirlo bien del todo) y lanzas, ninguna llevaba casco así que se podía ver las diferencias. Dos tenía el cabello negro y la otra verde oscuro, la primer cabello corto pero con flequillos a ambos lados del rostro con ojos color avellana; la segundo cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda todo peinado hacia atrás sin un solo mechón en el rostro con ojos rojos, la parte de caballo tenían pelaje rubio claro y negro respectivamente, y la de pelo negro tenia la tez clara mientras que la otra tenia la tez rosa levemente oscuro. Otras dos llevaban el pelo blanco grisáceo, con la única diferencia que una tenía el pelo largo hasta la parte superior de la espalda atado en una moño, y la otra tenía el pelo corto en un peinado en forma de hongo, ambas tenia la tez morena similar a un elfo oscuro, y el pelaje de su parte caballo era marrón oscuro. Sin contar el estilo de peinado, ambas parecían gemelas….incluso tenía el mismo color azul en sus ojos. Ambas observaban curiosamente a Gabriel….y hasta algo de interés. La quinta y última de en llegar era también diferente, en especial por la forma de su armadura pesada. Ella tenía el pelo rubio más claro que el de Cerea, pero suelto a modo de risos al final con ojos ámbar, con la parte de caballo con pelaje color blanco. La armadura de ella era más escasa, en especial la parte de su pecho que era un brazier acorazado que apenas lograba proteger y contener su busto copa DD, y con un tela al frente de la parte donde su mitad humana y caballo se unían.

Esta parecía no solo ser la líder del grupo, sino que también era una amiga de Cerea, lo cual se demostró al ver como se saludaron de inmediato con la mano.

-Cerea: Shaia Styanlu. Es bueno volver a verte amiga mía.

-Shaia: Centorea. Bienvenida a casa, tu madre estará complacida de verte….no sabíamos si lograron unirse a la Alianza de los Escudos para enfrentar a la Reina Oscura, pero que hayas venido junto a un caballero….sentado en tu lomo. No solo significa que si pudiste….sino que además….

-Cerea: Si, él es mi señor a quien seguiré y serviré por el resto de mi vida. pero me temo que vengo con malas noticias, y una propuesta de alianza que madre y "Ese bruto" deben considerar aceptar.

La noticia que dijo puso un semblante serio en todas las presentes, Shaia miraba estoicamente a su amiga pero rápidamente asintió a escoltar para ir a ver a su madre. Gabriel aprovechar para bajarse del lomo de Cerea….pero esta se movió rápidamente para seguir a Shai y las demás, entrando al asentamiento ya de por si la presencia de un humano atrajo la atención de las hembras centauros, los machos solo lo miraban un rato y luego soltaban un resoplido de burla y volvían a sus asuntos.

Llegando a un gran edificio, con puertas grandes para que entraran los centauros. Ya adentro se encontraron con una gran muchedumbre, entre machos y hembras de la especie. Aún así Shaia los guio para que pasaran de frente a hablar con los líderes del pueblo.

-Cerea: ¿Qué está pasando Shaia?

-Shaia: Lamentablemente, otro discusión entre tu madre y "El bruto" ese. Últimamente hemos visto gran número de refugiados humanos viajar a las fortalezas, tu madre Syria está preocupada de que un gran peligro se acerque al asentamiento, así que para poder proteger a las demás y a los niños, propuso que debíamos migrar a las tierras de Ken para estar a salvo….por supuesto que…."El Bruto" y sus partidarias se rehusaron.

-Cerea: Realmente es un "Bruto"….Gabriel-san debemos apresurarnos en formar la alianza, y luego migrar a Ken.

-Gabriel: Tienes razón.

Él se bajo de su lomo y caminado al lado de ella, mientras Shaia y su grupo abrían paso para poder llegar con los líderes. Llegando a una sala circular, en cuyo centro se encontraban los dos líderes centauro en cuestión, discutiendo con molestia el uno por el otro.

-Centauro Macho Líder: ¡No vamos a buscar ayuda de nadie! ¡Somos Centauros! ¡Orgullosos y poderosos! ¡No necesitamos a nadie para sobrevivir!

-Centauro Hembra Líder: ¡No somos lo más fuertes! ¡Tampoco podemos confiar solo en nuestra fuerza, incluso nosotros necesitamos ayuda también!

La mujer centauro tenía un hermoso rostro con orejas largas y puntiagudas con pelo a los lados, una figura muy femenina con buenas curvas en cintura y busto copa K, con ojos azul oscuro y pelo rubio algo oscuro largo pero atado en un moño atras con dos mechones de pelo a los lados del rostro en especial el mechón del lado izquierdo que bajaba hasta su pecho izquierdo. Vestía una blusa blanca con hombreras plateadas pequeñas y protectores de antebrazos, un corcet negro ajustado, un cinturón para sostener una espada larga pero delgada en su funda atada a su cintura, además de una falda larga negra que cubría su parte de caballo. Por el contrario el centauro macho con quien discutía, apenas llevaba un abrigo grueso de piel de jabalí en la parte superior que ni siquiera cerraba y dejaba ver su sobre exagerado musculoso pecho, y en la parte baja llevaba un taparrabos que solo servía para cubrir la parte posterior de caballo, sin cubrir nada….como todo macho mostrando sus genitales.

La discusión hubiera seguido de no ser porque Shaia llamo a la mujer centauro para anunciar la llegada de Cerea y Gabriel, seguro esto ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta para todo el pueblo.

-Shaia: Disculpe mi Lady Syria, tengo algo importante que informar.

Por supuesto que el centauro macho se molesto por la intromisión.

-Centauro Macho Líder: ¡Silencio! ¡Estamos deliberando cosas importantes! ¡No t-

-Shaia: ¡Yo no estoy hablando contigo! ¡Nunca te reconoceré como Líder, solo Lady Syria es mi líder!

Enojado ante ese respuesta, el bruto iba a golpearla con el garrote dentado cerca a su pata derecha, pero entonces una espada apuntada y muy cerca a su cuello lo hizo voltear a ver a Syria….quien mostraba que no dudaría en cortarle el cuello si se atrevía a atacarla.

-Syria: ¡No tienes derecho para castigar a mis guerreras!...Shaia ¿Qué es lo que tienes que informar?

-Shaia: Mi Lady, vuestra hija a regresado….

Syria se sorprendió pero mantuvo su espada en el cuello del centauro macho, hasta que este retrocedió para que explicara la noticia que también gano su interés. Su hija fue enviada por Syria para brindar ayuda a los humanos, todo eso en contra de sus deseos por supuesto, ella esperaba que lograra forjar una alianza con su hija de mensajera, pero paso tanto tiempo que creyeron que había sido secuestrada….o que ella había muerto. Syria le dolía pensar en eso siquiera, pero para el padre no le importaba pues significaba que su hija fue débil, este pensamiento fue una de las razones principales para que Syria considerara aliarse con la Alianza de lo 7 Escudos, refugiar a su pueblo en las tiarras de la alianza y si era posible….abandonar a este bruto de un vez.

-Syria: Esas son muy esperadas buenas noticias para mí, gracias Shaia….

-Shaia: Lo sé….pero ella no volvió sola, junto a ella viene un caballero, y al parecer vienen a formar una alianza con nosotros

Esta sin duda era la mejor noticia que le habían dado este día, su hija estaba viva y además logro contactar con los humanos, este día podría ser el que marcaría un nuevo comienzo para la noble raza de los centauros.

-Centauro Macho Líder: Así que ella estaba viva….y logro reunirse con los humanos, esto es obra tuya ¿no es así?

-Syria: Fue mi decisión….por el bien de nuestro pueblo, claro que a ti solo te importa que seamos fuertes, no te interesa si para eso debemos sacrificar a otros. Shaia hazlos pasar, quiero escuchar lo que el caballero tenga que decir, y quiero saludar a mi hija.

Ella asiente y da la señal a sus compañeras para que dejen pasar a los dos, abriendo paso para los dos y que entren al centro de la sala donde estaban los líderes. Cerea entro con Gabriel caminando a su lado derecho, madre e hija se dieron una sonrisa de felicidad de volverse a ver, la madre dio un vistazo al joven caballero de pelo blanco algo plateado, finalmente ambos estaban frente a los dos. Cerea se acerco a su madre para poder darle un abrazo, pero no se molesto ni siquiera en saludar a su "padre".

-Cerea: Madre, estoy de regreso….con buenas y, lamentablemente, también malas noticias.

-Syria: Esta bien hija mía, con que estés de vuelta en casa ya me diste la mejor noticia…..y ¿Quién es el joven de pelo blanco?

Gabriel se arrodillo sobre su rodilla izquierda y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, luego levanto la mirada y se presento.

-Gabriel: Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Gabriel, caballero al servicio de Lady Celestine Luculuss. Vine aquí para poder proponer un alianza para poder enfrentar las nuevas amenazas que han aparecido en Eostia, es de gran importancia que luchemos juntos si queremos vencer.

-Cerea: Madre, él es mi nuevo señor, a quien decidí servir por toda la vida. Actualmente fuimos enviados por Lady Celestine para poder unirnos en su cruzada contra los dos nuevos enemigos que se han revelado….

Las noticias confundieron y alarmaron a todos los presentes, pues solo conocían de la guerra contra Olga Discordia de los elfos oscuros y su ejército de demonios del Norte ¿Qué otro enemigo habrá aparecido?

-Syria: Explíquennos la situación para poder decidir más rápidamente.

-Gabriel: Por supuesto mi Lady.

Él narro los acontecimientos recientes. El asalto a la fortaleza oscura con Kuroinu y la rendición de Olga, la traición de Vault a los 7 Escudos y sus planes futuros para toda Eostia….luego revelo la aparición del demonio, el nuevo enemigo de Eostia, Ragnarok. El caballero les explico que ese monstruo solo buscaba traer caos, destrucción y muerte, pues esa era su naturaleza, por eso incluso se formo una alianza con la Reina Oscura y lo que quedaba de sus pueblo para enfrentarlo.

-Gabriel: ….El nuevo enemigo es ser de otro mundo, por lo que ni Celestine ni Olga saben cómo lidiar con él, por eso estamos buscando aliados, así estaremos más seguros para defendernos.

-Syria: Realmente es algo preocupante, si ese criatura deambula libre por estas tierras….es mejor que nos uniéramos a ustedes.

-Centauro Macho Líder: ¡PFT! ¡Qué tontería! Que por un simple demonio….y por una banda de oportunistas, la Diosa Encarnada se sintiera intimidada. Los humanos son tan débiles….

Comento burlón el "Bruto", para olestia de Syria, Cerea y las demás hembras centauro presentes. Mientras que los machos parecían burlarse también del comentario del líder, a Gabriel no le importaba lo que dijo, por eso cuando volvió a hablar llamo solo a uno de los dos líderes.

-Gabriel: Lady Syria, pido que por favor….nos preste su fuerza, Ragnarok y Vault deben ser derrotados, si queremos que la paz vuelva a Eostia.

-Syria: No tengas dudas joven caballero, los centauros ayudaremos.

Las demás hembras asintieron, sin embargo….alguien no estaba de acuerdo, el macho líder rápidamente dio un fuerte pisotón con los cascos de sus patas frontales, agrietando el suelo de la sala. Avanzando para imponer su alta figura de 3.70 m de alto, tratando de intimidar al caballero, pero se enojo más al ver como lo ignoraba.

-Líder Centauro: ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo el líder Karass, el más fuerte de los centauros, no apoyare a una raza débil! ¡Mucho menos necesitamos ayuda para poder defendernos! ¡Así que lárgate! Los débiles solo se merecen morir, el mundo les pertenece a los fuertes.

Las palabras del asquearon a las mujeres, pero motivaron a los hombres que vitoreaban a su líder, pero de repente un risa burlona hizo callar los que aclamaban a Karass. Este miro al caballero, que sin nada de vergüenza se reía de él.

-Gabriel: Jajaja….eres un pobre diablo iluso, al igual que tus seguidores, vives la mentira de que ustedes son los más fuertes. Con lo que veo….de los centauros, solo las mujeres tiene cerebro para pensar como se debe, los hombres solo tiene musculo en la cabeza….no importa, yo no voy a rogarles ni nada. Lady Syria y las demás decidieron ayudar, si ustedes no lo harán pueden quedarse….y morir, pero yo llevare conmigo a las centauro para que su especie tenga un futuro.

-Karass: ¡Maldito mocoso!

Rápidamente el centauro lanzo un golpe con su garrote contra él, Gabriel rápidamente saco su escudo que llevaba en su espalda para defenderse, aguantando el golpe pese a la fuerza de este. Karass dio tres golpes fuertes más intentando romper la guardia del mocoso y matarlo a garrotazos, en el último golpe mantuvo la presión sobre el escudo tratando aplastarlo contra el piso. Cerea iba a intervenir para ayudar a su señor pero entonces un joven macho centauro apareció con un hacha grande con empuñadura a dos manos, y la detuvo. Ella retrocedió y se fijo de la extraña mirada de vergüenza y tristeza que cruzo por los ojos de su madre cuando el joven macho apareció.

-Joven Macho Centauro: Atrás "hermana"….nuestro padre debe poner a es inútil caballero en su lugar….

-Cerea: ¿A quién llamas hermana?...Madre ¿De qué está hablando?

Syria desvío la mirada avergonzada, Shaia tampoco podía encarar la mirada de su amiga, las mujeres centauros sabían bien lo que pasaba pero no se atrevía a decir nada, pero los centauros machos en vez de mostrar al menos indiferencia empezaron a reírse levemente. Centorea no entendía que pasaba, fue entonces que su padre hablo, mientras seguía tratando de aplastar a Gabriel con su garrote.

-Karass: Es simple Cerea….pensé que habías muerto, además de que tanto tu como tú madre desafiaron mi autoridad. Pero ya había previsto que tú madre no sería dócil a mí, por eso….me tome la libertad de tener un hijo varón con otra mujer, la otra hembra tampoco me respetaba pero yo solo necesitaba un nuevo sucesor….tuve suerte que muriera de una enfermedad….después de que tu hermano ya fuera lo suficientemente grande para que lo entrenara….

Diciéndolo sin vergüenza y como si fuera algo normal, ara Cerea fue una bofetada a la cara, como lo fue para su madre el tener que volver a oírlo decir eso, las hembras miraban con odio a Karass y con pena a Syria y su hija. Sin embargo….alguien más se quedo impactado….y mmuy enojado al escuchar eso, cierto caballero que sentía un extraño fuego empezar a arder en su pacho….pidiendo salir.

-Gabriel: Tu….engañaste a tu esposa….descartes a tu hija como si nada, y todavía se los dices tranquilamente en su cara….

-Karass: No tengo porque sentir vergüenza, nosotros los centauros siempre buscamos ser más fuertes, y también que nuestra descendencia lo sea….Centorea era fuerte, pero decidió hacer más caso a su madre que a mí, así que solo la cambie por alguien mejor….y más obediente.

El comentario hería más y más el orgullo y el corazón de Cerea, y aumentaba más el fuego de la rabia en el pecho de Gabriel.

-Karass: Hice lo mejor como padre, para tener descendencia fuerte. Tus padre debieron hacer lo mismo contigo, abandonarte y buscarse otro, al ser tu tan débil ¡Jejejejeje! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con su gran fuerza e ira, Gabriel empujo el garrote de Karass junto con el centauro hacia arriba y lo impulso para que dejara de empujar, inicialmente sorprendido por esto el centauro decidió terminar con él aprovechando el haber sido impulsado en el aire, al punto de tener su patas delanteras en el aire, para bajar con un garrotazo más fuerte romper el escudo del caballero. Pero no conto con que Gabriel estuviera tan perdido en su ira, que respondería a ese golpe con lo que sería " un golpe de escudo", con gran fuerza agarro su escudo en su brazo izquierdo, dio el golpe de derecha a izquierda contra el arma, lo cual debería haber desviado el ataque, pero además rompió el garrote a nivel del mango de donde las dos manos del centauro lo agarraba.

La parte rota salió despedida, girando en eje como una cierra….y con una puntería aterradora, término incrustándose….en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del "Nuevo Hijo" del Karass, la fuerza con la que se incrusto hizo que la punta del garrote atravesara hasta salir por la parte de la nariz, lo que causo la muerte inmediata al centauro….que cayó como peso muerto al piso.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio ante lo que paso, las burlas de los machos cesaron y solo tenían la boca abierta, soin producir sonido alguno. Las mujeres también estaban sorprendidas y algo asustadas pero muchas otras superaron ese sentimiento y concluyeron conjuntamente en que lo sucedido fue karma, Syria y Cerea también quedaron sorprendidas, Karass se quedo viendo al cuerpo de su hijo un rato para luego tener un mueca de rabia que dirigió al responsable de eso, Gabriel también lo miraba….con ojos levemente brillando de color rojo, y con gran rabia en ellos. Karas no perdió tiempo y se lanzo rápidamente para poder atrapar y aplastar la cabeza del bastardo que mato a su hijo, el caballero espero el momento….y entonces movio su escudo atrás para luego mover hacia el frente para golpear. Pensando que le daría en la cabeza Karass protegió su rostro, sin embargo el golpe fue contra las rodillas de sus patas delanteras.

¡CRACK!

El inconfundible sonido de ruptura, los huesos de sus patas rotos, y sus piernas dobladas hacia adentro en vez de hacia afuera. Karas bajo sus brazos del rostro para apoyarse en el suelo y evitar caer de cara al piso, levantando la cara mientras daba un fuerte aullido de dolor, mientras todo su voluminoso peso se apoyaba al frente y empeoraba sus piernas fracturadas, bajo la mirada para ver al mocos….solo para que su mirada se tapara de algo plateado….después su mirada se puso borrosa, como si estuviera dando vueltas….después ya no sentía nada del cuello para abajo….segundo después todo se volvió negro.

Lo que sucedió después de que Gabriel rompiera las piernas de Karas, fue que el caballero dio otro "Golpe de Escudo", al costado izquierdo de la cabeza del centauro….con tanta fuerza, que la cabeza termino girando tan fuerte que se rompieron las vertebras del cuello. Los machos quedaron perturbados al ver como la cabeza de su líder daba 2 vueltas y media, hasta quedar al revés e inclinada a la derecha, en 3 segundos cayó al piso otro peso muerto. Los hombres centauro se reunieron en su lado del edificio, tomando sus armas para matar al caballero, pero antes de poder si quiera acercársele, el caballero se volteo para darles la cara.

Su rostro mostraba ira….sus ojos rojos brillaba fuertemente, muchos empezaron a sentir un gran terror….otro lo demostraron perdiendo el control en sus vejigas, entonces Gabriel dio un paso al frente y abrió la boca.

Gabriel: **¡RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

Fue un poderoso rugido, de dragón, cargado de poder y mucha ira. Nadie dijo nada y los estúpidos que deseaban pelear ahora solo querían ir a sus casas y esconderse, nunca más salir de ahí. Gabriel recupero la calma y se acerco a Syria y Cerea, inclinándose levemente ante ellas.

-Gabriel: Discúlpenme….no pude controlarme, y termine haciendo….esto. Lady Syria si aún quiere unirse a la Alianza de los 7 Escudos, será bienvenida…..yo necesito salir a pensar un poco….

Gabriel rápidamente camino a la salida, pasando entre machos y hembras, los primeros rápidamente se alejaron de su camino para que no los matara, las demás solo lo vieron pasar….con algo de cautela. Syria se acerco a su hija, la cual miraba triste como su señor se iba.

-Syria: Cerea…. ¿Quién es ese joven?

-Cerea: Él….es un héroe madre, un Boden….y nuestra única esperanza de derrotar al demonio Raganarok.

-Syria: ¿Boden?

-Cerea: Es una larga historia….

Afuera del edificio, el joven Boden siguió caminando hasta llegar a un muro pequeño donde se sentó a descansar y calmarse.

-Gabriel: ¿Cómo pude….dejarme llevar por la ira….dde esa forma?...

Estuvo sentado por 3 minutos, reprimiendo las imágenes de él….matando a los dos centauros, tal vez se lo merecían pero eso no justificaba sus acciones. Hubiera seguido pensando más pero entonces pudo escuchar el sonido de cascos acercarse, abrió los ojos para ver a Cerea, a Syria y las demás centauros acercándose, no había un solo hombre centauro….solo mujeres.

-Cerea: Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Gabriel: Si, quería calmarme después….de lo sucedido.

-Syria: No se preocupe por eso Sir Gabriel….nadie te culpa por reaccionar de esa forma, en especial cuando él se metió con tu familia….

-Gabriel: Pero….me deje llevar….y lo maté….junto a su hijo.

-Syria: Nadie te va a culpar por eso, no pienses en eso….solo debes seguir avanzando. Tienes una misión que cumplir, derrotar a ese demonio….y nosotras brindaremos nuestra fuerza para ayudar la diosa y a ti.

Él se sorprendió, en especial más cuando la centauro se puso arrodillo seguida de las demás guerreras del pueblo, las centauros que no eran guerreras dieron una reverencia. Cerea tomo la mano de Gabriel y lo hizo levantarse, Syria se levanto junto a las demás, mirando detrás del grupo se podían ver caravanas con muchas cosas bien atadas y listas para un viaje.

-Syria: Decidimos abandonar este asentamiento para ir a Ken con usted, empezaremos una nueva vida junto a los humanos. Sin embargo los hombres centauros, aún si su líder, decidieron quedarse pues no quieren luchar por nadie más que por ellos mismos.

Él se molesto por eso, pero no iba a decir nada, seguro estaban más que enojados por lo que paso adentro. Al menos las mujeres podrían ser salvadas y ayudarían contra Kuroinu y Raganarok.

-Gabriel: Entonces ya está decidido, vamos a Ken. Debemos prepararnos, no sabemos quién de los dos enemigos que tenemos atacara primero.

 **Al fin lo termine, realmente solo puedo disculparme, con todos ustedes. No pude avanzar mucho, escribiendo solo jueves en la mañana grandes párrafos, los demás días estaba más ocupado con los estudios. Johns tenia razón al decir que me llene de muchas historias y no estoy avanzando, pero no me voy a dejar vencer por eso, voy a avanzar más rápido con los capítulos siguientes. Para terminar de una vez con "Jojo en Eostia", también avanzare con un nuevo capítulo de "El Overlord y la Hija del Rey Demonio", ya es hora de que empiece con la trama de Highschool DxD, también aparecerá una de las 7 Virtudes y también Musashi como Servant de Ban.**

 **También está un problema, como ya anuncie que las Alas de Hayden también aparecerán, creo que pondré a Kaihen Rem y Siegfried en otra historia crossover….pero creo que mejor lo pondré junto a la historia de Ban, en este caso Kaihen y Siegfried estarán en una escuela también, tal vez en Tenbi o en otro lugar. Las Alas de Hayden y los Siete Solarianos son casi rivales, en especial Ban y Kaihen.**

 **Bueno para el siguiente capítulo que voy actualizar, ser la historia de Jotaro, y luego seguire con la de Ban. Lo seguiré con Crios y empezare con el segundo capítulo de "Drifters en Eostia", ya es hora de que empiece con esa historia también. Esto es todo por ahora, me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo, la verdad me iba a salir más largo si seguía con las partes que quería añadir en este capítulo. Por eso lo corte hasta ese punto, después seguirá la pelea por Feoh. Nos vemos pronto, ojala les guste el capítulo y puedan disculparme por el retraso.**


End file.
